Undeniable Consumption
by DarkAngelEm54
Summary: Her parents betrayed her, life gave her another chance. Forced into a marriage she did not want, she suffered while he rebelled. She hated him from the moment she laid eyes on him, he fought to keep his emotions in check. Their love is a slow burn, hindered by egos and hurtful words and torturous actions."Hurt me back" he said "Count on it" I replied coldly. Future lemons. OCC/AH
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello to whomever will read this. This is my first try at writing a fan fiction story. I'm hoping that you guys can read the prologue and tell me if I should continue with the story or not. I promise you the plot will thicken. If you guys want to read more, the next chapter will introduce Isabellas life and will shine some light on what she was talking about in the Prologue. **

**I sincerely hope you guys will accompany me on this journey!**

**Em **

Prologue

She was running, to where she did not know. Somehow all that's happened made her see; she was not the strong person everyone made her out to be.

How did she get this way? When did her life begin to spiral so out of control?

It all started with a job, a job she took out of desperation. You see, people expected something out of her. This small town girl who thought she had the world in the palm of her hands. But what she was foolish enough to ignore consciously, was that to get somewhere, you must have the means, the power, and the money. And money, money she lacked.

My name is Isabella Swan, and as it turns out, I'm just another ordinary girl, nothing special or unique, nothing great or ingenious. Just a stupid little girl who thought she could play in the big leagues. And they ate her up. He ate her up; this high and mighty, cocky with a God complex human she thought she could outsmart, outplay, outrun and hate.

In my dream I was still running, exhaustion was prickling in my legs and arms. My lungs felt like I was breathing fire. I was crashing, and I had no idea how to make it stop, how to wake the hell up from this nightmare that is my life. I bargained with God, begged and pleaded; wake me up, please just make this end. I felt myself curling into a pathetic ball in this outrageous bed that I should not be in. Consciousness was evading me, and yet I could feel my body begging for mercy.

"Get me out of here" I whispered in my dream. But it fell on deaf ears.

He was not here, he was long gone and yet I was consumed by him. He surrounded every aspect of my being. I was in his house, his family just a doorknob away. But the blessed darkness did not want to disappear.

It was the first time in my life that I abhor the darkness, feared it and wished it away.

You know that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach? The one that tells you something horrible is about to happen? The most primal instinct man developed?

You know that little voice in your head that tells you to run, run as fast as you can and don't look back?

I've have that feeling, that little voice in my head, screaming at me since the very first time I saw him.


	2. Chapter one: Be Somebody

**Chapter one: Be somebody**

I looked at my mother, wondering what in the world was wrong. She was never the type of person to show many emotions, I guess I take after her in that department and yet, there she stands wiping away at tears and holding back sobs.

"Mom, what's going on? Why are you crying? I thought were supposed to be excited for me!" I said, approaching her slowly, as you would approach a wounded and frightened animal.

" It's nothing Bell, I'm just overwhelmed" she said, wiping more tears away, " I never thought I'd see the day my baby left me, I never thought you'd grow up so quickly."

I looked at her and smiled, I guess parents will always be parents…

"Mom, come on, it's not like I'm saying goodbye for good. You've been pestering me for the most part of my life, saying I should work hard and make something out of myself" I said, remembering the times I got scolded for bringing home a B on a Biology test. "If I want to make something out of myself, I have to start by going to college." I said it as you would a joke, and the most surprising thing happened. My mother wailed!

My mother was not the type of woman who wails, or sobs, or gets sentimental. Something was seriously wrong.

"Mom?" I said my tone shaky, I was terrified; this was all so new to me.

My mother pulled me into her arms, hugged me tightly like she hasn't done in years, and whispered words that should have warned me my life was about to change.

"Don't let them break you Bella" she breathed, trembling.

I looked to my father, Charlie, seeking help. Asking him to explain this to me, but he was too busy glaring at the top of my mother's head. I gave him a puzzled look and huffed, "will one of you please explain to me what the hell is going on around here?" I said angrily, I never dealt with emotional situations well, "Mom, since when did you take up crying? And dad, since when do you glare at your wife and daughter?"

My father laughed and averted his eyes, while my mother pushed herself out of my arms.

"Well Bells, it's not every day your only daughter goes to college, hence the glaring, I feel like you're abandoning us!" He said, and I hoped to God he meant it as a joke.

"Excuse me?" I said in a small voice

My mother looked at him, then back at me and smiled a shadow of a smile.

"He's just kidding Bella" She said, almost completely recovered from her almost breakdown. "Let's get back to hauling those bags in the car." And back to work we went.

Some of you may be wondering, why was I so shocked and puzzled by their words and action, well that's relatively easy for me to explain. You see I've said my goodbyes and heartfelt words to my parents last night, we talked and they gave advice, they told me how proud of me they were, how I will make their dreams come true and try to make it outside the confines of my little town of Forks, Washington. Both of them were so excited for me, hardly any hint of sadness or worry in their tones, the complete opposite of how they were acting right now.

I helped them bring my bags to the car, I checked my room for anything I might have missed, when I was sure everything was in check, I hugged my mother one more time as my dad stepped out to start the car.

"Remember what I told you Bella, and know that no matter what happens, I have always and will always love you" She said kissing my cheek.

"Please stop worrying Renee, I'll be just fine. I always am" I said hugging her to me "I'll call you as soon as I land."

She smiled at me and I turned to walk out of the house I grew up in. I got into the car with my father, and he set us on our way, as my mother waved us goodbye from the kitchen window.

And thus began my reminiscing, I found myself thinking about our lives up until this moment.

We weren't wealthy people, not by a long shot. Our house was modest, and in dire need of some repairs, our car wasn't the newest or most expensive model, but it worked, and my mother loved it. The only extravagant thing in our home was the flat screen T.V. my dad recently bought. It was his pride and joy. I honestly think he loves that thing more than he does me.

My mother instilled in me, since the moment I was able to formulate a correct, albeit childish thought, that my education was the only way for me to live a nice, pleasant life. "Beauty Bella, that's for the vain and uneducated, you my girl, will be smart and intellectual and brilliant."

So, since I was a little girl, she pushed me to study, to read and soak up information like a sponge, and I've never, or will ever begrudge her that. She helped make me what I am today.

I was the smart, knowledgeable girl who was going to an Ivy League school no one in our tiny community has ever seen up close.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't sociably challenged. I had plenty of friends, and a somewhat nice high school career. No major teenage drama, no ungodly beautiful girls to make my life a living hell. It was all somewhat peaceful.

I was going to miss my friends; our lives were going separate ways. It was something I grew accustomed would happen since the beginning of senior year. But Angela will always be the quite one, Jessica will always be the foulmouthed one, and Laurent will always be the slightly slutty one in my book.

My high school friends were used to me, which was why I wasn't considered a freak, or a dork, or a prude for being the way I was. You see there's something about me that makes people think I'm completely and utterly out of my mind; I do not believe in love.

I've always had that belief, I've always been repulsed by that delusional way people crave something so completely false and irrelevant. It was like they want to make themselves as miserable as they can be under the pretense that they are in love. A load of crap in my humble opinion.

The drive to the airport was long, and I spent it thinking.

My father slowing the car down cut through my reverie, "We're here Bells." My father said. "Now make sure to call home when you land, and say Hi to Mr. Cullen for me, when you see him." He said kissing my forehead. "You take care baby."

"Bye Daddy" I said hugging him a little harder.

I was going through the motions at that point, and the next thing I knew, I was seated in my seat, the plane about to take off.

I was nervous; I'm not going to lie, partly because I've never been on a plane before, and partly because this is the first step towards the begging of the rest of my life.

School hasn't started yet, it was still too early, it was still summer. I was going to get settled in and start my very first job. Somehow, someway, my father got me a job as a receptionist at a major business corporation, Cullen Co.

All I knew was that the owner, a mister Cullen was a very successful businessman; some went as far as calling him a genius, an unrelenting force to be reckoned with in the world of business. I didn't know much about the topic since business did not interest me in the least.

And so, with hope in my heart and sweat on my hands, I steeled myself for takeoff heading to New York City, to Colombia University. I was going to study medicine. I was going to be somebody.


	3. Chapter two:New beginning

**AN****: I'd like to thank the people who are taking the time to read what I'm writing. I'm asking you to be patient with me, this story will get hot and angst filled in no time.**

**Disclaimer:**** The twilight characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer, not copyright in-fragment intended.**

**Now here's chapter 2**

**Chapter 2: New beginning **

As soon as the plane touched ground, I felt myself get extremely nervous. I was all alone in a new city, a dangerous, huge, demanding city. I was a little intimidated.

I scolded myself for my shaking hands. I was a brave young woman! I will not allow myself to be afraid.

As I got out of the plane, I'd successfully talked myself out of hopping on the next plane back home. I will not run screaming back to Mommy.

I knew of the university I'd decided to continue my education in. Columbia is the oldest institution of higher learning in the state of New York, the fifth oldest in the United States. It's located at 2960 Broadway. I've never seen it before except through pictures on their official website.

Stepping out of the airport I tried unsuccessfully to get a cab. It took me almost 20 minutes to accomplish this small feat. By God, I looked like a scared little kitten.

The cab driver was a nice older man, with a head of oily silver hair. He smiled at me once I entered the car.

"Where to sweetheart?" He said, and I tried not to grimace at the pet name he used.

"Ummm, 2960 Broadway" I said.

"You going to school here? Isn't it a little early?" He replied with a smile.

"Yes, I will be once the fall semester starts. I just wanted to see the campus; this is my first time in New York. "

He didn't speak much after that, and soon enough I reached my destination.

I stood, stunned and awed and absolutely overjoyed by the beauty of the campus. I could see myself here, doing what I do best; soaking up information.

I didn't linger though, I had places to be, and people to see. I spend a little while just looking, contemplating and marveling at the place that will hold my new life and then I was on my way again. I need to find a phone and call my parents. I'm sure they're worried.

I hailed a cab with a little more success this time, and told him I was head to Amsterdam Avenue where Cullen Co. resides. It took a little time due to traffic but finally I was there. I had a meeting with Mr. Cullen, and it confused me a little. Why would a man who runs a multimillion dollar company make time for a girl who's going to be working as one of many minimal wage employees at his corporation?

Locating the building was not very difficult. Its size and design were very imposing. I walked into the lobby, and was suddenly very nervous again. This man I was supposed to be meeting is the most powerful man I've yet to meet in my short lived life.

I walked up to the nice looking gentleman sitting at the reception desk, and willed my voice to work.

"Excuse me sir" It came up as a whisper, so I tried again, raising my voice a little "I have a meeting with Mister Cullen. My… my name is Isabella Swan."

He looked up at me with boredom in his eyes "Do you have an appointment?" his tone of voice a little rude. I take back my earlier comment; this man was not nice, not at all.

"Yes of course" I said "I'm supposed to start working here tomorrow morning."

"Ahhh, alright then. Which one?" He said reaching for his phone.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Which Mister Cullen young girl, I don't have all day you know!" He said a little exasperated.

So there was more than one Mister Cullen I presume. I remembered my father telling me his name; Carlisle, his name was Carlisle. I thanked my lucky stars that I remembered it.

"Carlisle Cullen, sir." I said as he dialed a number on his phone.

"Hello Carmen, Demetri here, I have an Isabella Swan saying she has an appointment with Mister Cullen. Should I send her up?" Demetri said, his bored tone persisting.

He waited for a little while before hanging up his phone and looking at me.

"Head on up" he said "Fortieth floor."

I nodded and thanked him, heading to the elevator.

Why did his office have to be on the fortieth floor? I thought to myself, dreading the ride in the elevator.

I was a little claustrophobic, elevator rides made me edgy. I usually took the stairs, opting to avoid being stuck in a box of metal for any time if I could help it. But I couldn't climb forty floors now could I?

The ride up there was the longest one of my life. I hoped to God I wouldn't have to do it again.

As the doors dinged and I got out, I breathed a sigh of relief.

Mister Cullen's office was amazing, huge, modern and absolutely screaming of wealth. Dark wooden floors that looked freshly polished, and to the left, beige leather couches arrange into a circle around a glass coffee table. The walls were beige with streaks of gold on them. However the most eye catching object there was the set of heavy mahogany engraved doors where I guessed Carlisle Cullen's office really resided.

Farther away from the doors, to the right corner sat a big desk the color of the floors, a woman sitting behind the desk smiled at me kindly all the while clicking on her computer.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Carmen!" she said excitedly. "Mister Cullen is waiting for you."

I smiled at her, because it seemed like the nice thing to do.

"Bella, call me Bella please." I said

"Well Bella, chop chop honey, time is money here, and we don't like wasting time!" Carmen told me.

I smiled again and headed for the doors. My knock was weak and pathetic, but a voice inside told me to come in, and so I did.

If I thought the outside of the office was amazing, the inside of it was out of this world. While on the outside the dominating color was beige, the inside of it looked like it was dipped in gold. And low and behold, the man sitting at the huge mahogany desk did look like a king in his element.

Golden hair, slicked back in a sophisticated due. Grey blue eyes and a very handsome face. He didn't look a day over 35 and that was a little shocking. Carlisle Cullen was a very attractive man, a man that was smiling at me, albeit a little hesitantly.

I stepped a little closer and he stood up slowly, the smile never leaving his face.

"Well hello there Isabella, I'm Carlisle, it's a pleasure to meet you."

A pleasure to meet me? Was he serious?

"Ummm, thank you sir. It's an honor to meet you."

"Well Isabella, as I'm sure you've figured out, I know you father Charlie. How is he?"

"He's fine sir, he sends his regards." I said, wondering how a man like Charlie Swan, small town cop knew a man like Carlisle Cullen.

Carlisle did not look pleased though; he pursed his lips and nodded once.

He sat back down and gestured for me to sit. There were two big leather chairs across from his desk. I took the one on the right and folded my hands on my lap.

"Tell me a little about you Isabella" Mr. Cullen said.

"Well sir, I'm nineteen years old, just graduated high school and I got a scholarship to Columbia to study pre med." We moved when I was a little girl and I was held back a class, that's why I graduated at nineteen and not eighteen.

"Pre med at Columbia huh? You must be a very smart girl" He said, a little smirk playing at his lips.

"I try very hard sir, and I like medicine, I've loved it ever since I was a little girl."I said blushing a little.

Carlisle put his elbow on the desk in front of him, resting his forehead on the palm of his hand. He looked troubled, and I was suddenly a lot more nervous than I was before.

"I'm sorry to be doing this to you Isabella, I really am!" He said, head still down.

My nerves gave way to fear; fear that suddenly crippled me. What was he talking about, what was going on?

"I'm sorry sir, I'm not following" I said in a small voice.

"Isabella, I'm afraid we've mislead you. You won't be working with us at Cullen Co." Carlisle said to me, and suddenly, I was on the verge of tears. What was I supposed to do now? Why am I even here? I didn't even know where I was going to live. My father said Mr. Cullen had it all arranged, housing and transportation until I got on my feet in this new city. I was already feeling home sick.

"Mister Cullen," I said my voice trembling, "Was it something I did? I… I don't understand! I need this job! I came to New York early for this!" I can't believe I just hissed at this man.

"Isabella, you have no idea how sorry I am sorry to be doing this to you. I really am so sorry, there's nothing I could do about it! Trust me, I tried! She just wouldn't let up! She would not listen!" He said angrily.

I was about to question him, ask him what kind of bullshit show he was running here when he held up a hand and reached for his phone.

"Send her in Carmen, send that devil in."

I thought I was about to pass out, my vision got blurry. I hated, absolutely loathed being confused and this man has done nothing but confuse me from the moment I walked through the damned door.

Suddenly the door flew open, and in walked an old lady. She had medium length grey hair, perfectly coiffed in large curls. She was immaculately dressed and had a large hat on her head. She oddly resembled the queen of England.

"Carlisle," she said, her voice strong and commanding, "you kept me waiting" she glared.

"I'm sorry mother, I had to meet with Isabella first" he replied hauntingly.

"So this is Isabella" she said looking me up and down. She had an air of arrogance around her; I didn't like her very much. She was the type of person you can never be at ease while in their presence.

Well I was not about to let her intimidate me, so I did what I do best; I spoke up.

"Yes ma'am" I said, the most fake smile plastered on my face "that's me, Isabella Swan. Am I supposed to know who you are?" I asked.

She smirked at me, actually smirked and then looked at Carlisle.

"I like her, she's feisty. She'll be perfect for you know who." She said ending the sentence with a laugh.

"Mother, I am begging you to reconsider. Look at her, look how young she is, do you really want to do that to her? Please mother, it's not her fault Char… He did what he did!" Carlisle said angrily.

"Well he should have thought about his family first, before pulling a stunt like that! This is not my problem, a deal is a deal. He signed the contract." She fired back.

"Who are you talking about?" I interrupted, "what contract? Who's he?" I was not above stomping my foot and demanding answers, but somehow I managed to hold myself back.

"Easy child" the old lady said "Sit her down Carlisle, she looks agitated"

"Sit down Isabella, everything will be okay I promise" Mr. Cullen said guiding me to the chair.

"I want to know what's going on Mr. Cullen, I want to know what you mean by him pulling a stunt and signing a contact, I want to know who he is!" I rambled, slightly embarrassed "This is not how I saw the meeting going, this was supposed to be a simple meeting…" I sounded like a little girl…sacred and helpless.

"I know Isabella, I know… that's" I cut him off

"Stop calling me Isabella, my name is Bella, just Bella! Please." I said, this whole Isabella thing was starting to get on my last nerve.

"Alright then Bella, as I was saying my mother, Elizabeth is here to explain everything to you. It's her mess after all."

Elizabeth, hell she even had the queen's name too.

"Mother," Carlisle said exasperatedly "tell her what exactly she's doing here."

I watched her watch me from the corner of her eye as she walked toward Carlisle desk and took a seat on his chair. She folded her hands on the desk as she prepared herself to tell her story.

I held my breath, preparing myself for the worst. And what came next… what came next was nothing short of horrible.

**AN: ****Is anybody out there? If you're reading this story please, leave me a little review and tell me what you think so far. I know the chapters are a little short and to anyone who's interested, I'd like to ask you a question.**

**Would you rather I keep the chapters a little shorter and divide them in several ones, or would you like longer chapters? Please tell me what you prefer. **

**Thanks to everyone who takes the time to respond to me.**

**EM **


	4. Chapter three: Truth

**AN: **** It's been almost 2 weeks since I posted the first few chapters, and I'm sincerely hoping for a better response for the few chapters coming up. After all Edward will be making his grand entrance! (YAY FINALLY). Please stay with me, and give me a chance! I hope you enjoy what's coming next… **

**Please excuse any spelling and grammatical mistakes… I am currently without a BETA.**

**DISCLAMER: ****Twilight belongs to Stephanie Myer! I'm just borrowing her characters! Making Edward a lot meaner and Isabella a lot tougher **

**Chapter 3: Truth **

Elizabeth Cullen was a very powerful woman. She came from old money, and as time passed and she grew older, the money accumulated into an impressive fortune.

Elizabeth was a sixty eight year old women, she's lived a long life, had limitless experiences. And contrary to what people might think, having money does not make life any easier. She's had her fair share of hard times. She firmly believed that a woman should be strong, powerful and able to face anything life threw at her. She was convinced that the hardships of life were the essence the made it sweeter, lovelier and worth living.

As she sat across the beautiful young lady in her son's office, she felt a pang of guilt. Isabella has beautiful big brown eyes that were currently looking at her with a hint of fear and anticipation.

But Elizabeth was a firm, tough old lady. She gave her word, and she will stick to it. Isabella looked strong, she can handle this. And maybe, just maybe this can turn out to be the best thing that's ever happened to this little girl. After all, she was going to be introduced to a world she never knew even existed.

So with a head held high, she gave the girl what she wanted, what her eyes were pleading for; she gave her the truth. The reason she was really here, sitting in this ostentatious office.

"Isabella" the old lady said, noticing how Isabella flinched a bit, "three month ago, your father came to New York city, were you aware of that?"

"Yes ma'am, I knew he came to New York" Isabella replied "How is this relevant though?" she asked confused.

Elizabeth laughed and licked her lips, preparing to delve into her story.

"Well Bella, when your father came to New York, his decisions led you here, on this chair. His decisions altered your life."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Undeniable Consumption~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christ, what was this old lady on? Here I sat, feeling like I was on death row, and she felt like telling stories and being vague. She looked like a storyteller, I just knew it!

"My father?" I asked her "I know my father got me this job, but he didn't come to New York for this… did he?"

"Well young lady, tell me what you think your father came here to do then" Elizabeth said, her wrinkled face slightly smiling.

"Umm," I hesitated; I had no idea why we were talking about my father. Why did the police seminar he came here for matter so much? I was about to pee my pants and she wanted to talk about my father's job…

"My father had a police seminar; cops from all over the county came to attend. You see he's the chief of police back home, so he was obligated to come." I remember how excited Charlie had been, "this will help me make the Forks police department better Bells" he exclaimed "And guess were the seminar is? It's in New York! That way I can check out the city and college I'll be shipping my daughter off to!" I'd never seen Charlie so enthused about something.

"Uh huh," Elizabeth said, crossing her legs "Did he tell you about his time in New York?"

"He said the seminar went flawlessly…" I trailed of; my father never was the talkative type

"So he told you nothing, how revolting that person is! Unimaginable" Elizabeth looked half disgusted, half angry.

"Excuse me?" I said angrily "this is my father you're talking about! He's a hardworking man; he's a very good person! How dare you say that about my father?" Who did this old lady think she is? "You know nothing about him, nothing about us or our family, why would you say he's revolting?" I asked, confusion swirling around my brain, she was making no sense to me at all.

"Calm yourself child, and sit back, this is going to take a while." She looked at me sternly, so I shut my mouth, and prepared myself to hear her out.

"Three months ago, I was out late visiting a friend of mine who was at the hospital. Visiting hours were over, but I have my connections, and Agatha has always liked staying up late. As fate would have it, the hospital where my friend was temporarily residing was close to the hotel where the police seminar was being held. One would think, with all the cops milling around, that that part of the city was the safest one of all, but we all misjudge people and situations sometimes." Elizabeth said this in a soft voice, like she was telling a story to a toddler. I knew she was a storyteller, she probably told her grand-kids stories all the time.

"Okay…" I guess she ran into Charlie there? Is that what this is about? "I take it you met Charlie there?"

She huffed and smacked her lips, "Do not interrupt me child! For heaven's sake!"

"I'm sorry, please go on" I told her petulantly.

"My driver Joseph is one of the most competent drivers I've ever had! He's driven me everywhere for the past twelve years, never once did he get into an accident or break a law." She smiled, and looked at Carlisle who was standing at the far corner of his office. He looked nervous, angry and bored all in the time.

"It was about 11 o'clock when I left the hospital, I got into the car and started chatting with Joseph, asking him about his children and grandchildren, but he never once took his eyes off the road. Not once. I know because I was watching him, like I always do when I'm in the car with him…" So I take the queen of England's clone had a thing for her driver? Do I really need to know this? I haven't called my parents yet, and I felt horrible, they're probably worried sick right now. I had better things to do than listen to this old lady babble, but she went on, ignoring my annoyed look.

"He was telling me about his newest grandson Michael when suddenly, the tiers screeched and the car idled left and right until it stopped. I was tossed from left to right, hit my head on the window, and cut my forehead a deep cut. But the was the least of my worries at that moment, you see someone wretched Josephs door open, dragged him out, and started beating him, badly. I heard screaming and realized it was coming from me. And I'm not a screamer Isabella, I don't get frazzled easily." She yelled at me, as if I was the assailant who beat her driver up.

" Joseph God bless him is a seventy one year old man, do you know what kind of damage a beating like that can do to a man his age?" Her voice lowered, and I'd swear I saw her eyes begin to water. She looked like a tough cookie, not a weak frail old lady who cries at old movies. She must have a huge thing for her driver then.

I felt awful for being annoyed by her story. This man, Joseph probably suffered serious injuries; his life might have been in jeopardy… What kind of sick person would beat up an old man?

But more importantly, what did Charlie have to do with this? Was he the one who saved him? Arrested that guy?

"That's awful Mrs. Cullen!" I told her softly "Is Joseph okay?"

"Yes, he recovered nicely, spent a month in the hospital though" She told me with an air of sadness. How dreadful she must have felt, having her driver of twelve years, her friend, beat up within an inch of his life right before her eyes.

"Did Charlie help? Is that how you know him?" I asked. It was just like Charlie, always eager to help.

"HELP!" She yelled, startling me. "HELP? Oh that buffoon helped alright! Stupid insolent little prick was the one doing the beating!"

My blood ran cold. I felt like the wind just got knocked out of me. Charlie… My father, the chief of police was the one who beat up Joseph? She must be mistaken; Charlie would never do such a thing. Not in a million years. No way.

"That's not possible, he would never do that. Mrs. Cullen, Charlie is one of the sweetest men you will ever meet. He wouldn't hurt a fly!" I remember how he used to come into my room, startled as I screamed to the high heavens because I saw an insect or a spider somewhere in a corner. He'd pick it up gently and release it in the yard, smiling at my antics. "You have to get over this phobia Bells!" He's say, still smiling. I'd pout and tell him that I only have arachnophobia, the other insects just creep me out.

"Oh, it is very possible Ms. Swan" Elizabeth says rudely "You seem to know nothing about your father, little girl."

I gaped at her, my fear ebbing, anger taking its place quickly.

"Mother!" Carlisle shouts "Charlie is still Bella's father, show some respect!" I almost forgot he was still in the room.

Mrs. Cullen looked slightly admonished, resting her chin on her chest, she sighs.

"Pardon me for my outburst Isabella" she looked me square in the eye and said "Let me tell you why Charlie behaved that way."

The only answer I gave her was a nod.

"What I learned after the whole ordeal was that Charlie and a few of the other police officers went to a bar close to the hotel they were staying at after the seminar had finished. Patrick's I believe its name is. Charlie overdid it that night, he got dunk. Very drunk." Charlie indulged in a few beers after his shift, but he didn't usually get wasted. It wasn't like him.

"He crossed the street, heading for his hotel, and didn't notice that the light was green. Had Joseph not stopped the car when he did, he probably would have hit him. Your father was stunned, and in his drunken rage, took his anger and fear out on Joseph. He nearly killed him Bella, he nearly took him from his family; his daughters and grand-kids." I stared at her, unable to formulate a clear thought. My father was not a violent person. Charlie wasn't a criminal.

"Some guys standing outside the bar pulled you father off of Joseph, and called an ambulance." She continued. "I called Carlisle and we followed the ambulance to the hospital. I mean… Charlie only beat Joseph for about 30 seconds before they pulled him off of him, and yet later we found out that Joe suffered from a fractured skull, two broken ribs, a broken nose and a bruised wrist, aside from all the cuts and bruises." I was trying to hold back sobs. I was trying very hard to convince myself that they made a mistake, that she made a mistake.

But in my heart I knew what she's saying is true. Charlie came back home changed. He was aloof, always dosing off, he threw himself into his work and worked late nights. When my mother asked him about his bruised knuckles, he told her he trained a bit with the other cops in New York and it got a little rough. We figured his detached and changed attitude was due to the stress he was facing, teaching all the officers in his department what he learned from the seminar. We thought he was working too hard to enhance his department.

But after a while, he stared fighting with my mother more often. She would scream and yell at him. She'd cry a lot. It was strange; they didn't fight often. Not that they were happily married, but they didn't care enough to fight. I guess I know now what that was all about.

Elizabeth interrupted my train of thought. She said the words that I've been waiting to hear from the moment she opened her mouth and started telling this damned story.

"I bet you're wondering what your implication is in all of this"

"Yes ma'am, I am wondering why I'm here. My father did a horrible, cruel thing. But why would he tell me he got me a job here? Why would Mr. Cullen offer me one after what my father did?"

"I am going to tell you Bella, but this is the hardest part of the story, so brace yourself child." She said

I nodded, waiting for the punch line.

"We met up with your father at the hospital, it seems all the rage sobered him up and he followed us there. I was there when he asked to see Joseph, said he was a cop and he wanted to make sure Joe was okay. By then, I'd lost it. I'll spare you the gory details, but I basically screamed at him the he can kiss his carrier goodbye, that I was going to ruin him and put him in jail. That's when he said that he had a daughter, that she was going to college in the fall and that he had to keep working to be able to support her, even a little bit." She told me unfeelingly, and my eyes watered a little. Charlie…

But Elizabeth continued, she told me how he bargained and pleaded. How he wailed and told her he had a family, and how truly sorry he was. He told her he didn't know what possessed him. He had a lapse in judgment. He drank too much and didn't know what came over him. She also told me that it all fell on deaf ears. She told me she didn't care.

"Charlie was crying, telling me to please reconsider, that he'll do whatever it takes. He begged me not to press charges, not to take him away from his wife and daughter. But I asked him about Joseph's wife and daughters, his family, he almost took him from them. He apologized over and over again, but you can't nearly kill a man and then simply apologize." She continued, as I felt the walls move in a little closer, I was nearly hyperventilating, I was starting to see black spots. One thing kept reverberating in my head; dad… dad…dad, Charlie… Charlie… Charlie…

"He said his baby was coming to college here in New York. He said that he was excited to come here so he can check out where his baby would be living, to make sure it was safe. He said you wanted to be a doctor Isabella, and this, what he did was going to ruin you. He spoke so highly of you, so reverently that I had a fascinating idea. I told him if I reported him, he's lose everything, his job, his family and he'd cost you your future… but you were merely an innocent in this mess, so I offered him a deal." I held my breath, and found myself praying. He obviously took the deal, because he went back home as if nothing happened. He went back to work and continued on normally. My mother and I knew nothing of this, so clearly he took the deal.

"What was the deal?" I said in a small, hoarse voice… I didn't know what to expect. But I knew one thing for certain; it sure as hell didn't look good for me. I only hope she was merciful, but for her own son to call her a devil, I didn't think she had the word "merciful" in her vocabulary.

"I made him sign a contract. Either he honors the contract, or he goes to jail. Simple!" She said, "He almost stole a man away from his family, so I was going to take something of his. You see, I have this grandson; Carlisle youngest, Edward is his name. Now that boy is absolutely brilliant, but he has hellish ways. Uncontrollable, disrespectful, petulant, defiant but absolutely brilliant. And he has a reputation with the ladies. A very bad reputation." Where was she going with this? What did she take from my father?

"I'm an old lady Isabella, and in my time the only way to straighten up a troublesome young man, was to thrust responsibility on him… that would stop his devilish ways. So, I told my boy Edward that he will abide to my rules, by what I chose for him or he will be cut off. I told him that if he defied me, or tired to get his brother or father to help him, I would cut them off too. He had no choice but to say yes. I told him I was going to marry him. And you are his bride Isabella."

I prided myself for my composure in times of distress, but this woman… she was going to make me lose it. I was not above hitting this crazy old bat!

"What the hell did you just say?" I screamed at her "Listen old lady, you better watch yourself! Who in God's name do you think you are? Trying to control peoples' lives, like we're pawns in your little twisted, fucked up game! I'm nineteen years old! Why would I want to get married?" I looked at Carlisle, asking him to tell me she was joking, or that I was imagining this. He was no help at all. "The contract… wait! You're telling me my father agreed to this?" I asked incredulously.

"Why wouldn't he?" she said "it was either that or going to jail. It was either that or throwing away your education. You're not being thrown into the lion's den here; my family is more than capable to provide for you. According to the contract we are obliged to pay for your entire academic career. You don't have to worry about that."

"I don't want you to play for my education" I yelled once again "I can make it on my own! I refuse! I will not be a part of this!"

"It's either that Isabella, or you father goes to jail…" she trailed off. Could she be serious?

"Are you serious?" I asked gaping at her.

"It's in the contract child, if you refuse or walk away from this commitment, you're father will go to jail for assault and attempted murder. The contract is valid for 5 years." She said nonchalantly.

I felt the earth tilt on its axis… and then darkness, absolute beautiful darkness…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Undeniable Consumption~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt something stinging my face, I felt the wetness in my hair… and I heard voices. Faint voices as if I was submerged in thick icy water.

As I regained my awareness and composure, the voices became clearer.

"Carlisle, wake her up! Why isn't she waking up?" I heard the devil say.

"Mother, you just flipped this girls world upside down… she fainted, her mind shut down. And for what? Because you decided to play God!" he said, his voice dripping with venom.

"Well, she took it better than I did, at least she didn't try to kill you" A voice I didn't recognize said bemusedly. "But honestly Grandma, this is who you've chosen for me?"

Opening my eyes, I saw Carlisle bending over me. I licked my lips and blinked, finding myself lying on the floor.

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked. What a stupid question! How could I possibly be okay… these people are threatening to incarcerate my father if I don't marry a rich, bratty troublemaker.

"Okay?" I snorted "Yea I'm just peachy! I just found out I'm getting married…"

My father sold me, like a piece of meat… he sold me to these people. But I wasn't about to let him go to jail, I'll find my way. I'll deal with this.

"**Don't let them break you Bella" **my mother had said. I didn't understand what she meant when she said it. But now I do, she knew, she knew about the sale and the sin and my impending sacrifice.

"Well don't sound too excited there Bambi, you'd make me think you were eager" said the voice from earlier.

I looked around trying to pinpoint where it was coming from, but I couldn't see him.

Carlisle helped me up, gently easing me onto the chair. I wiped my face and looked up, and what a mistake that was.

There standing against the wall, was a man. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and an amused look on his face. He watched me take him in, and I felt myself gazing. This was the most beautiful human being I had ever seen. He had brown tussled hair, looking a mess and perfectly styled at the same time. His sharp cheek bones and angular chin were mesmerizing, making him manlier. He was too beautiful for a boy, too handsome and too alluring. His nose was soft but somehow very complementary to his handsome face. And by God, his eyes… his eyes were the most dazzling shade of green I'd ever seen, surrounded by thick lashes and slightly heavy eyebrows. His lips were pouty, pink and like everything about him, beautiful. They were curving up at one end, in a cocky smile that seemed to come very naturally to him. He stood tall, about 6.2 and was build. He wasn't lanky but wasn't bulky either.

As I took him in, his eye were seemingly doing the same to me… taking me in. I felt small, plain and insignificant. I've never had high self-esteem; I knew I was very plain and boring. I wasn't the thinnest or most beautiful girl, I wasn't tall and alluring. And the way he was looking at me, it seemed that he thought so too.

"And I thought this was unfair…" he said "Couldn't you have been a little more beautiful?" The smirk still intact.

I looked at him, his comment hurtful but I did not show any emotion. I looked and didn't say a word. Too overwhelm by the feeling in the pit of my stomach, it felt like my insides were being squeezed by an anaconda. A little voice in my head told me to run, told me to flee and screw the consequences.

Because albeit his otherworldly beauty, he evoked a terrifying feeling inside of me. He looked like trouble. He looked like chaos and madness and cruelty and malice.

His looks were deceiving, hiding his demonic ways.

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." He said smiling, and it was anything but a nice smile. "We got thrown in this shit storm together, and my punishment is to endure you, for the next five fucking years."

Trouble…


	5. Chapter four: Trouble

**AN:**** Hello there, it's me again. I would like to thank everyone who put me on alert, favorite and took the time to review. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.**

**I'm still looking for a BETA and I haven't found one yet, if any of you have any advice as to how to acquire one, please let me know… I sure could use the help.**

**Now for the slightly saddening news ( maybe just for me anyway), this story is not getting any reviews or feedback, and I know from my experience that if I story doesn't have reviews, I take it as poorly written and I don't read it… SO PLEASE! If you are taking the time to read, please let me know what you think… SHOULD I JUST GIVE UP?**

**DISCLAMER: ****Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just messing with Edward and Bella's lives a bit ;)**

**Chapter 4****: ****Trouble**

Trying to plan your life is a stupid and futile thing to do. It's deluding, and only causes you disappointment. Some people believe that fate, karma and other religious and philosophical powers have a hold on our lives. These powers guide us and keep us on track. Those people believe that from the moment we were born, our lives had been planned ahead of time; we had no choice in the matter. We had to meet the people we have met, we had to encounter the things we have encountered. If we love a certain color or food or weather or person, it's because the powers destined us to be that kind of a person. A person who loves the colors black and purple, a person who's favorite fruit is watermelon, a person who loves the autumn weather, and a person who is incapable of any sort of "romantic" love.

I've always refused this way of thinking, hated it with a passion. I refuse to believe that I am a mere puppet on a string, and the great hand of fate is the puppeteer.

I loved the color black because I enjoyed the dark, the mystery surrounding the lack of color, the absences of it, and I've always had slight Gothic tendencies. I loved the color purple because it represented a peaceful and imposing color all in the same time. I love watermelon because I enjoy the juiciness of it; it reminds me of summer time and fun. I loved the autumn because it instilled a sense of power in me; when you watch everything around you shrivel and die waiting to be resuscitated, when you stand alone in a fading forest, you seem to feel a sense of survival, you marvel at the fact that you are alive, while Mother Nature is weakening.

I refuse to love because it makes you weak; it makes you pathetic and vulnerable. When you love, it makes you dependent and the only person you can ever depend on is yourself. I've been proven absolutely and undoubtedly right after these recent events.

You are you own person because everything you encounter in this life shapes your personality and carves your path. You choose what to keep, and what to let go of. You have the choice, the power and the ability to think and decide. Your choice is your power, and my choice… my choice had been stolen from me.

Here in Carlisle's office, I was absolutely convinced that trying to plan my life was an absolute and total waste of time. Here in this place I started doubting my previous convictions; maybe fate really does exist, maybe I really am a puppet. Maybe I was just a stupid little girl, young and naïve thinking she had the power of choice. I was foolish enough to believe that my life was mine, and I could do with it whatever I wanted. What a stupid little girl indeed…

The beautiful office was dead silent, and all three pairs of eyes were still on me. After supposedly meeting Edward, I still haven't spoken a word. Elizabeth was looking at me with a wave of expectation, as if I was supposed to scream hallelujah and jump into the arms of my Prince Charming. Carlisle was looking at me as if he was waiting for me to either faint again, or go on a killing spree. And Edward, well he was looking at me with such detest and anger, you'd think I was the one that came up with this fucked up, evil arrangement.

"You know," Edward said "the polite thing to do would be to tell me your name, and your thoughts concerning this whole situation. You must me loving it huh; poor white trash girl, thrown in the wonderful world and wealth and beauty. Well let me tell you, bitch! It won't suit you. At fucking all!" he said with so must venom, you'd mistake him for a black mamba.

My silence was suddenly forgotten, my anger boiling in my blood. I stood up abruptly, almost knocking the heavy chair to the ground. I stalked toward this devilish insolent, fixing him with a deadly glare. I didn't know what possessed me, but the moment I reached him, I took him by the collar of his shirt and dragged his 6 feet plus frame to my short level and spoke as calmly as I could. "I will only say this once, so you better pay attention. If you ever call me a bitch again, I swear to God I will inflict so much fucking pain onto you, you will be the one howling like a bitch. Do you understand me?" Shaking him slightly and letting go.

The shocked look on his face was almost comical, had I not been so pissed. His eyes slightly widened, his mouth hanging open. I smirked and turned around, feeling a wave of accomplishment.

Looking at Elizabeth, I regained my deadly glare. Standing across from her, one the other side of Carlisle's' office, I smacked my hands on the mahogany desk, bending a bit so my face was level with hers.

"You say you're a strong woman? You think you're proud and untouchable? I say that's bullshit. I say you're a weak, horrid, bully of an old wretch that likes fucking up peoples' lives. You couldn't even raise your own children. Your son calls you a devil, and your bitch of a grandson is so out of control, you had to destroy my life in order to try to get him in line. You know what lady? I hope you burn in hell, and SOON!" I screamed.

I've never been disrespectful to people, I've never cursed at anyone let alone an old lady. But it seems my old habits were dead wrong for me to be punished this way. I decided to change my tune, being a good person didn't work for me it seems.

Elizabeth was as shocked as her grandson, but then she regained her composure and smiled. I frowned at her, wondering why she's smiling rather than screaming or saying hurtful things back to me.

"I knew you were strong from the moment I laid eyes on you!" she exclaimed "Never in his life has my Edward been rendered speechless." She smiled wider as she looked at him. He huffed and glared at me, silently promising me that I will pay for my indiscretion. I was about to say something to him, provoking him further, but Elizabeth interrupted me.

"And as for me, no one has ever dared to say such things to my face. Normally I would have drilled you a new one, believe me! But I understand why you are so upset. Sometimes Bella, the things life throws at us are unfair and difficult to understand and deal with, but we have to brave them and conquer them in order to truly say we've lived. I presented you with a choice Bella, and no matter how many hours you scream and yell and try to fight it, you will give me a response. Either you're going to marry Edward, or you'll be sending your father to jail." She said with a calm tone; trying to talk me down sternly.

"You presented me with a choice?" I said slightly bewildered "You stole my choice, my life, my ambition! Do you really think I will let my father go to jail? To you think I'm that cruel of a person?" My voice wavered; I was on the verge of tears.

It's not every day you sell your soul to the devil in an effort to save someone you've loved your whole life. It's not every day that you give up everything you've ever dreamed of.

"I have no choice" I continued "I will not let my father go to jail!" I refused to say the words; I refused to tell her that I will marry him.

"Excellent" she exclaimed "I knew you'd accept! Now we have to finalize the papers, and then you'll get to meet your new family." How she could be so happy, how she would accept someone she knew nothing about and welcome them into her family was beyond me.

I swallowed my sadness and asked "What papers?"

"The marriage papers of course!" she said " There will be no wedding obviously, the cover story will be that Edward has been seeing you for a while and you two decided to elope. The civil marriage papers are all set up, all you have to do is sign and you'll be married. I pulled a few strings" She winked and clapped her hands.

I wasn't the type of girl who dreamed about her wedding day, her dress and the decoration, the man I'd love enough to marry. But as I listened to her, I felt my sadness double. My father will not walk me down the aisle, my dress won't be white and big like a princess, and I certainly did not love the man I am marrying. When I thought of marriage, a church always came to mind, and I won't even have that…

"Today?" I said, my voice void, emotionless. "You want us to get married today?"

"Well, there's no time like the present!" she replied.

I looked at Edward, and found him still against the wall with a scowl on his beautiful face. I had to say something to him, he was being forced into this the same way I was forced into it.

"You'll do this? Sign the papers right now?" I asked in a small voice, it seems the fight had left me. I had nothing left for the moment.

He snorted and looked me straight in the eye, "You'd want that wouldn't you" I said with a bored tone. "Countless women dreamt of being in your position, spent their days and nights trying to trap me into marrying them, and the plainest one of all actually succeeded. " He ended this a slight laugh.

"Trap you? Are you kidding me? If there was anything I could do to get out of this I'd do it! You think I want this? Do you think this is easy for me? I'm giving up everything for my father! Everything! Don't delude yourself into thinking I would have ever associated with the likes of you had I not been forced to. Trust me Edward, I have no idea who you are, but I don't and will never want you!" I was panting by the time I was finished with my little rant.

He rolled his eyes at me and said "Let's just get this over with"

I guess this really was it, just a little scratch on a paper and I'd be married to someone I knew nothing about. No first date, first kiss, first I love you. No proposal and tears of joy. No screaming YES and promises of forever and fidelity and love. Just some ink on a paper and my soul was sold.

He was right, let's just get this over with.

Two minutes later the papers were signed, and I went from Isabella Marie Swan to Isabella Marie Cullen. I had no choice in the matter at all, even pertaining to my name.

Elizabeth rejoiced and congratulated us. She said she had a good feeling about this. I tuned her out.

Carlisle looked at his son, and smiled a little. He walked over to him and patted him on the back. "I always warned you Edward, your decisions will have reproductions but did you ever listen? She got you now son, make me proud!" He said mockingly. Edward smiled at his father, smacked him on the back and shrugged. He didn't care about this; it didn't even register on his radar. Nothing was going to change for him, and everything will change for me. Forever.

Carlisle then turned to me; I just looked without seeing anything aside from the blurry tears I was trying to hold back. He walked towards me and surprised me by hugging me. He hugged me tightly and whispered "You don't deserve this kind of marriage sweet girl, you deserve so much better. You don't deserve any of this. But don't let it break you Bella, you'll be just fine." I'd lost my battle with the tears then, and they cascaded down my cheeks freely, cleansing my eyes and drowning me in my despair. He said the exact words my mother said while sending off into the abyss.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Undeniable Consumption~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After signing the papers, I felt void… dirty… more like some merchandise and less like a human.

Carlisle and Elizabeth escorted us out of the office; they said that it was time for me to meet the rest of the family. Concerning the living arrangements, Carlisle explain that because our " sticky situation" the family didn't feel comfortable leaving us to live alone, so we'll all be living under one roof, that'll give the whole gang a chance to get to know me better. They were big on family camaraderie.

I was more or less relieved to hear I wouldn't have to live alone in a house with Edward.

The down side was that I had to endure a ride to the house alone, in a car with the spawn of the Devil himself. And as we took the damned forty floors long ride in the elevator, I sank a little more into the overwhelming sadness that consumed me.

The ride was long, and I was getting claustrophobic yet again. My breaths were coming out as short little gasps, and I was begging to sweat. Unfortunately, Edward noticed.

"What the hell is your problem?" He hissed.

"I'm… I... I' little claus claustrophobic" I stuttered.

"Ohh that's rich" He said laughing.

Fortunately for me the ride was finally over and I could breathe easy again. Edward led me through the underground parking were his car was without a single world. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw it.

It was absolutely beautiful. Lamborghini I think. It was black and striking and extremely ostentatious.

"What are you waiting for? " Edward huffed, seeming pretty annoyed.

"That's your car?" I asked, awed.

"Umm, yea that's my car." He said mockingly. "What did you expect? A fucking Volvo?"

"I don't know" I said "I expected nothing, I'm just a little surprised is all; I've never seen such an expensive car up close before."

"I bet you haven't" he replied "Now get in, I don't have all day."

Without another word, I got into the car and so began our tense journey "Home".

The car was as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. It had black leather seats and a beautiful complicated dashboard. There was a little touch screen instead of the radio, and I saw Edward press a few buttons to turn on the AC and turn on a little music. Soft piano music wafted through the speakers. I found it a little odd; I didn't take him for a classical music type of guy.

All through the drive, which took approximately twenty minutes Edward and I didn't say one word. I could see how tense he was, his knuckles turning white from the tight grip he kept on the steering wheel. He'd occasionally release the wheel in order to shift gears, but other than that, he remained silent and on edge.

I gazed out the window all through the ride, looking at New York City, the city I've been dreaming of living in since I was a freshman at High School. Now, I wish I never came.

And then, just about the time I was about to crawl out of my skin from the thick air in the car, we reached our destination.

The house we reached took my breath away. It was absolutely beautiful, perched alone with no nearby nosy neighbors. I guess if you had money; you could buy everything, including privacy.

It was more of a castle than a house, made entirely of white washed stones. A rounded driveway was guarded by a huge iron gate, with what looked like a very advanced security system.

Edward punched a few numbers in and the gate automatically opened, giving way to the amazing driveway behind it. It looked more like a maze, with well maintained pushes and flowers surrounding its sides and middle. The house lay striking behind the greenery, looking like a fortress.

Five long steps stood at the forefront of the arched front entrance. Bushes and trees surrounded the steps on either side, leading to the beautiful dark wood and glass front door. The house was three stories high, accessorized with round balconies and long open windows. I had no words to describe it, it was simply too beautiful.

Parking the car, Edward got out and as I reached for the handle to follow him out, he crossed the car and reached for the handle, opening the door for me. Thanking him gently, I tried to take in the house more closely, noting all the flowers and greenery that made me feel more in a fairytale forest rather then in New York City.

Edward didn't hesitate waking up the beautiful white steps heading for the front door. I had no choice but to follow behind him quietly. He used a key to get in and then called out, "Mom? We're here." He sounded like a petulant child.

I took the time to marvel at the beauty surrounding me. The Entrée was huge; the floors were encased in shimmering white marble. An antic looking carved, dark brown little stand stood at the left, with a huge vase on top filled with white tulips. A big oil painting hanging slightly over it on the ivory colored wall. At the far right corner sat two low ivory colored chairs with a stool between them, on the stool stood a carved ceramic lamp.

At the center of the Entrée stood a high stand also with a vase filled with light pink tulips. A beautiful ivory, brown and gold Moroccan carpet covered the beautiful marble; the colors intricately woven and absolutely gorgeous.

Crystal chandeliers hung from the high ceiling, beautifully lit, giving off a warm golden glow.

But the piece de resistance was the two spiraling stairways on either side on the Entrée, two big mid ceiling to floor windows were located in the middle covered by a light white curtain in the center and a darker thicker golden brown curtain on the sides.

The stairs were also made of white marble, beautiful fer forge standing in as railings.

The manor had a French style to it, simply stunning, warm and looking very expensive.

My staring was interrupted by five people walking brusquely towards were I stood. A beautiful woman who didn't look a day over thirty reached me first, and wrapped her arms around me suddenly, surprising and flustering me a bit.

"Isabella" she said her voice soft and soothing "I'm so glad to meet you. Welcome to your home." She released me, smiled and continued "I'm Esme, Edward's mother."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen" I said weakly "You have a beautiful home."

I had no idea why these people were being nice to me…

"Oh none of that dear please, call me Esme." She replied "And it's your home now too." She put her hand on the small of my back as if to guide me, and steered me toward the four eager looking faces.

She stopped, and I faced a beautiful woman with the friendliest smile gracing her face. She was short, almost pixie like, and had spiked black hair and beautiful big blue eyes. The woman squealed and launched herself at me. I flinched, waiting for the impending blow, but she hugged me tightly and squeezed.

"I'm Alice" she said " And I know you're all freaked out and confused right now, but mark my words Isabella, you and I are going to be the greatest of friends." She smiled brightly at me and stepped back. She reached behind her and tugged at a tall, lanky blond man just as beautiful as she is. He had hazel eyes and a perfect face. His hair was slightly long; framing his face beautifully.

"This is my husband Jasper" She continued "And I forgot to say that I'm asshole's sister" She ended the sentence with a laugh. I figured by asshole she was referring to Edward, so she must be my new sister in law.

Jasper held out his hand and I took it, he gently held my hand and raised it to his lips "Jasper Whitlock ma'am." He said with a slight southern drawl. He oozed of peace and gentleness. "Welcome to the family kid."

"Nice to meet you Jasper, I'm Bella" I said smiling.

"It's my turn now" A voice boomed. I looked towards a giant of a man; he had broad shoulders and a gorgeous face. His eyes were almond shaped and grey, just like Carlisle, and his dimpled grin was absolutely infectious. I found myself smiling back unconsciously. His looks might be intimidating, but his smile gave him away; he was a gentle giant.

The giant stepped forward and lifted me in a bear hug, I might have squealed a bit.

"I'm Emmet" he said laughing "The jerks brother" putting me down, he bent down to my level and winked. "If he gives you any trouble, you know who to come to." I found myself liking him instantly.

"Very nice to meet you Emmet" I replied, craning my neck to look up at his tall frame.

"And this is my wife, Rosalie." Emmet said "Rosie, come meet Bella."

The woman that stepped out from behind Emmet was absolutely breathtaking. She looked like an exotic model with her long golden hair and amazing body. She had curves most women would kill for, and eyes so beautiful they are almost too enchanting to be real.

I was instantly very self conscious. I didn't belong amongst these people. I didn't know beauty like that existed without the help of Photoshop. They were all emitting beauty, style and class, and I was just plain old white trash Bella with my ratty old jeans and black tank top. I had converse on my feet. I felt like a hobo compared to these immaculately dressed people.

I don't want to be here, I found myself thinking, I don't belong here…

But Rosalie stepped towards me and gave me a gentle hug. She released me and smiled; a soft expression upon her face.

"These aren't the best of circumstances Bella, and I hope you don't find us too forward, we're just glad to meet you." She paused, smiled and said "I'm Rosalie."

Aphrodite was a more suiting name, but regardless I returned her smile and said "You're all very welcoming Rosalie, thank you for your kindness. I'm Bella."

During the introduction, Edward stood next to his mother, glaring at me. What I did wrong I did not know, but I knew that I'd officially met the family.

From what I gathered from the introductions, they all seemed like very nice people, loving and welcoming, with absolutely no arrogance hindering their kindness in accepting a stranger in their home.

They all looked like very good people. All… except for him.

I was trying very hard to remember he was forced into this; he was a victim of other people's indiscretions, same as me. But for the life of me, I couldn't stop myself from hating him. He was the cause of this mess after all.

Beautiful… but deadly.

**AN****: Please tell me what you think, shall I continue on with this story? If I do, there will be a lot of Edward and Bella times, fights, angst, and eventually acceptance. I promise to make this worth your while. Leave me a little review and let me know.**

**Thank you **


	6. Chapter 5: Knowledge

**AN****: Hello, it's me again. I want to thank all the people who put me on alert and favorite. From the bottom of my heart thank you. And thank you for the people who reviewed. A special thanks to pmk Kelly for her advice.**

**Disclaimer****: Stephanie Myer owns twilight. I'm just giving Edward and Bella a little anger issues.**

**Chapter 5****: ****Knowledge**

Every one of us has had a moment in their life, where they felt they were on the outside looking in. It's almost like having an out of body experience, where you can feel and touch and smell and speak and see, but YOU are not really there.

The first time I experienced a moment like the before mentioned, was when I watched my parents fight, scream and cuss at each other, and it was all because of me. You see when I was a little girl, I absolutely adored animals, and I adore them still. My father made the mistake of falling for the sweet, innocent puppy face I used against him and got me a kitten I saw in a little box outside the locale supermarket. I was the happiest little girl on the planet, until we reached home. My mother saw the little white angel in my hands, and I saw the moment her nostrils flared. I don't remember much of what was being said, I remember it lasted for almost half an hour, my mother was allergic and my father was accused of being insensitive. I remember I could hear them, but I couldn't process their words. I could smell the food my mother was cooking burning on the stove, but I couldn't do anything about it. The most important thing I remember is that I lost the little angel; they gave it to the lucky kid next door.

At this moment, with Esme Cullen leading me to her sitting room, I was having one of those moments. She was talking, but I couldn't understand anything she said. I was fine a few seconds ago, but when we reached the living room something changed. The whole ordeal started sinking in when I saw their flamboyant, elegant, striking room.

The furniture looked comfortable but expensive, burnt brown and ivory dominating. The walls were the softest shape of light brown and the TV was absolutely humongous. A beautiful fireplace was situated on the Far East corner of the room, and I couldn't help but comparing it to our modest living room back home. And then it hit me; Forks wasn't home anymore. My father gave me up, and my mother knew about it. I guess this stunning house and its occupants were my home and my family now.

I was a jittery mess of nerves, and I suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to cry. I wasn't the type of person to cry in front of people and I'd already lost the battle once today, I wasn't going to lose it again. Not in front of these people, these people who were supposed to be my family now.

How fucked up is my life? I had a new family I didn't know anything about, except for their names and the fact that they were filthy rich. My old ones sold my like a freaking pig.

As Esme continued on, I found myself thinking, contemplating, wondering what the hell I did for me to be punished so severely. I didn't trust people easily; the only people I trusted broke my trust and spat on the pieces. How was I supposed to trust these strangers?

"Isabella?" Esme said "Did you hear me?" She asked kindly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen, I wasn't paying attention." I replied, embarrassed.

"Oh honey, it's absolutely fine. You have a lot on your mind, I completely understand."

"Did you ask me something?" I asked, overlooking her last remark. It was still a little weird to me, them knowing about the whole arranged marriage and contract thing, and the fact that they were so tolerant.

"I asked you when you'd be expected to start school." She said, not a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"The first of October." I said solemnly, I was looking forward to my new life, and now I'm seeing it perish in front of my eyes.

"Oh, well that gives us about three more months to get to know each other better." She said, smiling.

I can't take the confusion and speculation anymore. I have to ask her how she knew about my marriage to her son. Had Carlisle been honest with her contrasting the dishonesty of my father showed me? Had Edward told her? Or had Elizabeth announced it smugly?

The others joined us, including Edward who sat on the other side of his mother; Esme sitting as a buffer between us.

"Mrs. Cullen" I said, and was interrupted by her telling me to call her Esme. "Esme, excuse me for being so forward. I was wondering about that fact that you all seem to know about this, this whole marriage ordeal, and the fact that you all seem very accepting and welcoming. It's a little strange to me. Who told you? And how can you welcome me into your home so effortlessly?"

"Isabella," she said, but this time I was the one interrupting her, telling her to please call me Bella.

"Well Bella," she continued " Carlisle told me about a month ago, I know this whole contract and deal thing took place three months ago, but Carlisle was trying very hard to convince his mother to let go of the horrible idea. He tried with all his might, and unfortunately he failed. So about a month ago, he come home and sat us all down and told us. At first I was very upset, I couldn't believe how manipulative and evil she was being. She was adamant on destroying both your lives and that just made me so angry. I tried talking to her too, but she gave me no mind either. That's how we know about the marriage. And as for welcoming you into our lives, that's no hardship at all Bella. We heard Carlisle saying what a smart and genuine person you are, for Charlie spoke very highly of you. Please believe me that none of us begrudge you for what happened. You're part of our family now, and we will exert as much effort into getting to know you as we did with Jasper and Rosalie." She said honestly.

I was shocked and extremely thankful for their support. They could have made my life a living hell if they wanted to. Instead Alice promised me friendship, Emmet offered me protection, and Jasper and Rosalie offered me kindness and support. And Esme, she offered motherly comfort and acceptance. Edward was the only one in the room who was looking at me with distaste. But I could understand that, he was still processing this, same as me.

We spent hours talking, trying to get to know each other. They were effortless and in no way hesitant about telling me all about themselves. I learned a lot in those few hours about the kind people I would be sharing the same roof with.

I learned that Emmet was 26 years old, and he, like his father and his brother, majored in business in Dartmouth. He held a very prestigious position at Cullen Co, and was currently taking his yearly vacation. He loved all things sports and was a very easy going person. He told me he met Rosalie when he was in his last year at college, and they had a love\hate relationship at the beginning. The hate part came from Rosalie, who was studying art history and is currently 25 years old. "She was a tough cookie;" he said "she wouldn't give in at first." He laughed, and then told me that he eventually persuaded her into accepting a date and the rest, as they say, is history. They got married two years ago.

I also learned that Rosalie and Jasper were cousins, which kind of threw me a bit. Alice and Jasper met at Emmet and Rosalie's wedding and they instantly hit it off. Jasper was living in Texas back then, and had finished his degree in History. He came to New York looking for a teaching position, and when he met Alice, his life instantly changed. He was currently 24 years old and had been married to Alice for about a year.

The piece of information that surprised me that most was that Alice was actually Edwards's twin. They were both 22 years old. She majored in Fashion design in college and currently had her very own Haut Couture shop.

Esme was an interior designer, and she actually designed the entire gorgeous house we were currently in. It had 5 bedrooms, 7 bathrooms, a library, and den\game room not counting the various balconies and the huge garden and pool.

Edward didn't share a thing with me, but I learned from his family that he also majored in business at Dartmouth, and that he was currently the head of accounting at Cullen Co. They call him Carlisle's protégé, because he has a business mind that's absolutely genius and unprecedented.

I told them about my mundane life in Forks, and I told them about my love for medicine. They asked me about my parents, but I refused to talk about them; the subject was still too raw.

"Would you like to call you parents Bella?" Esme asked "I'm sure they're worried sick by now.

I actually snorted at her words. My parents didn't give a shit about me. They sent me here with no knowledge that I was about to get stabbed in the back. They didn't even have the decency to be there for me as I signed the papers.

"No thank you Esme." I said "I won't be talking to them anytime soon."

"I understand." She replied "But I'm sure their intentions were good. They didn't mean to deceive you."

"Yeah, well…" was my only response.

After they were all finished telling their stories, I helped Esme with dinner, against her numerous protests. By eight o'clock, Carlisle was home was we all sat down to have dinner together.

"Bella," Carlisle said "How do you like your new home?" He asked me benevolently.

"You have a very beautiful home Mr. Cullen" I replied. I won't call it my home, I wasn't entitled to.

Conversation was spars during dinner, and I didn't have any appetite to eat. I pushed my food around my plate, and pretended to enjoy the meal.

By the time dinner was done and the kitchen was back to its spotless appearance, we sat in the living room together, sharing conversation and bonding a little bit more. Edward was absent. He excused himself straight after dinner and disappeared.

By eleven o'clock, I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. Fortunately, Esme noticed.

"Dear, I'm sure you're extremely tired after the day you've just had." She said "Why don't I show you to Edwards's room?"

I blanched at her words. What did she mean Edwards room?

"Excuse me?" I said bewildered.

Carlisle then cleared his throat nervously and then sighed.

"Bella," he began "Part of the conniving contract my mother cooked up, is that you and Edward are required to share the same room." He said "I'm sorry; I know this is a huge inconvenience, but that's what your father agreed to. Elizabeth was very specific, she included in the contract the facts that you have to be there with Edward at every official gathering or party, the fact that you should uphold and horror the Cullen name and the fact that you and Edward should sleep in the same room." He said sadly.

I just gaped at him, trying to process it all. Could she really be that evil?

I was resigned to my fate, there's no point in fighting it. I was fighting a losing battle. Everyone seemed to know everything about everything, except for me… the battle was long fucking lost.

I just told them I understand and Esme led me to the room. I hauled my duffel bag up the 30 flights of stairs; my things were scheduled to arrive the day after tomorrow. I guess my father knew where to send them.

The room she showed me to was absolutely manly and beautiful. The dominating colors were black, and white. The walls were white and the furniture was eye-catching black. The bed had a black and white comforter with a few red throw pillows strategically placed on the pretty fabric. The sheets, it seems were black and red as well.

The room was a little on the large side; it had a huge walk in closet and a round open space where three comfortable looking couches were places in a semi circle in front of a big flat screen. Each couch had a different color. One was white, the other black, and the third one was red.

Two double doors were situated on the west side of the room, opening up to one of the beautiful round balconies.

As I was thanking Esme for showing me the room, the door swung open and in walked Edward. It seemed that his mood had lightened a bit, for he stopped and kissed his mother on the forehead.

"Night gorgeous lady." He said, and I smiled at his affection for his mother.

"Night baby." She said "Goodnight Bella…" She smiled and walked out.

"Goodnight." I said softly.

As she closed the door behind her, I was starting to get extremely nervous. Where was I supposed to sleep? The couches weren't big enough, was I supposed to share the bed with Edward?

Edward coughed and looked rigidly at me. "Like the room?" he asked

"Your room is very beautiful Edward." I replied "But ummm, where am I supposed to sleep? I… did the contract say we have to sleep in the same bed too?" I asked nervously.

Edward started laughing, his laugh was loud and clear. He was laughing at me.

"Look at you…" He said "Intimidated, innocent little girl. What are you afraid I'd jump you in your sleep or something?" he snorted.

My eyes widened, and I gasped. "W…What? You… you wouldn't do that right? I'm… that can't happen." I was starting to panic. Did they expect me to have sex with him? Oh my god, was I supposed to actually act like his wife? Perform wifely duties and all that crap? I was in no way, shape, or form capable of doing such things. This marriage was just make-belief. That's all it was. I'll be damned if I don't kill that old shrew if she even breaths the words "marital intercourse" and "great grand babies." This… This is where I draw the bloody line.

I'm sure my expression looked a mix between scare to death, pissed off, and slightly constipated.

Elizabeth, with all her nasty rules and guidelines was going to drive me to premature heart problems. Possibly even diabetes.

"Relax Bambi." Edward said, snickering. "Trust me; you're not at all my type." He winked and grabbed his shirt, taking it off smoothly.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled. I was very glad to hear that I wasn't his type. This was a good sign; I didn't have to...do anything I didn't want to do. Anything I flat out refused to do. They couldn't make me become that kind of a person. It'd be a cold day in hell when Elizabeth actually manipulated her way into making me lose every spec of respect I had for myself.

His looked at me bemusedly and shrugged. "Getting ready for bed."

"Oh… ummm" I had no idea what to say; he clearly wasn't thinking about the same things that were pounding inside my head.

But with everything I was contemplating, Edward shirtless was a sight to behold. I couldn't stop myself from looking. He was spectacular. He had the body of a model, absolutely male and strong and beautiful. Strikingly sculpted pecks, and jaw dropping six back abs. The V disappearing into his pants was very provocative, leading my sight to the black, silk looking boxers peeking out from under his jeans. He was an Adonis.

Realizing that I was staring at him, and that he probably noticed, I turned around and spoke "Where am I … ummm… supposed to change?" I asked.

"Right here?" he replied, the mocking tone persisting. "It's not something I haven't seen before. Matter of fact, I've seen much prettier, alluring bodies before, I won't even notice yours."

"That's a relief." I said, insulted despite myself. I didn't care what he thought, he meant nothing to me. "But please just show me to a bathroom."

He laughed and said "On your left, that door right there…" He trailed off.

I reached for the door quickly and stepped inside. The bathroom, if you can even call it that, was big, black and white and a little bit of red in it, complementing the theme of the bedroom. It had one of those antic looking tubs, white and engraved. And a monster shower enclosed in four glass walls.

I slid down against the door, and took a deep breath. What am I supposed to do now? Was I supposed to just walk out there in my ratty old sweat shirt and short cotton shorts? I couldn't do that, I've never been that comfortable with my body, and now Mr. Self absorbed troublemaker was supposed to see me this way?

My duffel bag was thankfully still weighing down my shoulder, and as I put it on the black floor I tried talking myself out of my nervous trembling. It's inevitable, we're going to be sharing a room for God's sakes, and I couldn't very well sleep with my clothes on for the next five years.

I quickly stripped, after making sure the door was locked, and debated whether I was allowed to take a shower in his bathroom. Would he consider it a transgression?

My craving for cleanliness won at the end and I decided to screw the consequences. I found big fluffy white towels and took a quick shower.

After brushing my teeth, I hesitantly walked out of the bathroom to find Edward on his bed, under the covers, sitting up and apparently waiting for me.

"You're sleeping on the floor." He said sternly "There's no way I'm giving up my bed. I put a pillow and some sheets and a blanket down there for you, so… knock yourself out." He said in a rude tone.

I fought back my tears, my chin quivering a bit.

Sleep on the floor. Like some common whore or something. And this man was supposed to be a gentleman. He was supposed to have a nice upbringing filled with morals and etiquette and the correct ways of treat human beings. I had no idea why I was being so overly sensitive about this, I guess it was because I had a tendency to get insulted easily. I didn't like this feeling of inferiority. He was treating me as if I was a bug on his flashy wall, as if I meant nothing and deserved less than nothing.

But like I said before, this was a losing battle. I couldn't make him respect me, I had to show him, show them all that even though my father traded my dignity for his freedom, I was a person worthy of respect. So, with a heavy heart, and nothing but determination, I just nodded and padded towards my "bed".

It took me a couple of minutes to fix the white sheets he gave me, so that they cover the floor I'd be sleeping on. I eventually succeeded after a little tussle with the fabric and then placed the pillow carefully on top of them and laid down.

The floor was hard on my back, my vertebras protesting loudly. I felt like a dog sleeping in the corner of the room, after his owner scolded him for getting on the bed. It was extremely condescending and humiliating. My new life was looking pretty ominous right this second.

But, we should always thank God for small miracles; all I could say is that I was very thankful for the hot weather He bestowed upon us this night, because in addition to the cold air blaring through the vents, the floor was pretty chilled to begin with. I could feel the coolness seeping in through the thin fabric of the sheets. Good thing it was summer; I'd hate sleeping here in the winter.

I'm sure I'll be developing back problems in the near future.

I turned on my side and sniffed gently. The man I'm supposedly married to was a class A asshole. He was cruel and haughty, he was temperamental and unfeeling. What fate was waiting for me with this person? Was he the one who was going to make my life a living hell?

I heard him huff, followed by the sheets rustling. He turned off the lights and then shifted again.

"Look Isabella." He said "This shit is all new to me, and I know it's new to you too. I don't know what the hell I'm doing here, but I won't apologize for the way I'm acting. You have no right to expect me to walk on egg shells around you. Anyway, I guess I'm just trying to say that we'll find you something more comfortable to sleep on alright?"

"Don't bother," I answered. "This is very fitting; it's where I belong after all." I replied sarcastically.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"He asked angrily.

"It means that I get it, alright? I get what you're trying to convey here. You're high and mighty, and I'm just some poor inconsequential girl that means nothing. I belong on the floor, right? I mean… my own father didn't give a shit about me, didn't hesitate to sell me like a piece of meat. So go ahead, treat me like your inferior, treat me like a fucking whore and give me no mind. I understand Edward, but I want you to know one thing; I didn't choose this. I didn't become a cheap piece of meat, a whore, by choice." I had tears streaming down my face by the time I was done talking. He brought out rambling and cussing out of me. I couldn't hold back my words any better than I could hold back my treas. It was the second time today that I'd lost the futile battle with my tears.

I did understand though. This guy thought he had it all, and being forced to marry someone who he wouldn't even look at more than once, someone who was poor and apparently powerless was not very enticing to him.

I figured he was cruel by nature. His own grandmother had had her fill of his troublemaking. He's a player, used to breaking hearts and claiming new notched on his fancy bed post.

"Isabella…" He said "Look, I know I've been a jerk today, but I don't think you're…" He cut off his own sentence and said with a little more venom. "Your father is the fucked up one here okay? Don't beat yourself up over this; you won't get any sympathy from me. It was your father that got me into this God dammed mess in the first place."

I knew very well that I wouldn't be getting any sympathy from him. I wouldn't be getting any caring or gentleness. I wouldn't be getting any kindness or understanding. He didn't look like the type of person who cared about charity cases. I was just that… A charity case.

I took about an hour to fall asleep. Edward was perfectly still and I didn't hear any sheets resulting, so I figured he's already lost to the world.

Eventually, exhaustion from this rollercoaster day won and my eyes drooped slowly. I fell into a fitful sleep.

It was the first night the nightmares began.

I was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen…

**AN: ****If you're still reading this, please send me a review and tell me what you think so far. I know Edward seems very uncaring right now, but things will get a lot worse before they start getting better.**

**Anyone who has any ideas or advice please let me know.**

**And one more thing, should I make the chapters a little bit longer? Or are you satisfied with their length?**

**Thank you **


	7. Chapter 6: Exchanges

**AN:**** I'd like to thank every single one of you who've put this story on alert or favorite. And a special thanks to everyone who takes the time to review. I'm a little disappointed by the response Undeniable Consumption is getting, if I'm doing something wrong please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight belongs to Stephanie Myer; I'm just making Edward a little mean…**

**Chapter 6****: ****Exchanges**

Getting to know people has never really been one of my fortes. Talking about myself or initiating conversations wasn't something I was particularly good at.

I found the situations where people were pushed into getting to know one another extremely daunting. I found the conversation during one of these interactions horribly forced and polite. One could never be truly honest or open. You just say what you think is the right thing to say when you're obliged to do so, or you act politely interested in whichever piece of information the other person decides to share. During one of these situations, I felt like an actor reading off of a script, one wrong word, and the director would yell CUT; the scene would be ruined. It was extremely stressful in my opinion, and I tried avoiding being thrown in one of these acts as diligently as I could muster.

Last night was one of the most difficult nights I've had thus far. It wasn't because I was home sick; it wasn't because I was missing my parents or the normalcy and familiarity of Forks. It was because spending the night sleeping on the cold, hard floor of a New York mansion gave me an icy dose of reality. I was afraid for my future, for my ambition, for my independence and dignity.

As the shiny sun rays danced their way through my lids, I found myself pondering what my subconscious made me endure the entire night's sleep.

Dreams were a marvelous thing and I've always been fascinated by the unbelievably conniving intelligence of the human mind. You see, dreams were relatively simple to explain. A humans life was guided by many moral and religious codes that suppressed the most basic animal needs a human craves, be it sex, power, independence, money, fun and many others. One would think that walking up to a complete stranger and kissing them passionately would be fun and adventurous, but moral and ethical codes prohibited such ungodly behavior. Dreams were our way of lessening the blow; of giving ourselves a way to cope with the knowledge that no matter who we are, we simply cannot have anything and everything we desire. Our subconscious takes its revenge when we're slumbering; dreams are its way of getting back at the conscious part of our brain that excels at being a goody little two shoes and abides to all the regulations that guide us.

I never dreamed, or to put it more accurately, I never could remember my dreams. Not the good ones at least. Nightmares though, those were the ones I remembered, those were the ones that haunted me after waking up. It was extremely unfair and unjust, that was something I was most conscious of. That was the reason for my many phobias and my slight OCD inclinations according to Freud.

Last night, those nightmares were having a party behind my lids; they were pounding my mind with the most dreadful scenarios. I saw myself as an abused little house wife, my life dominated with resentment and hate. I saw myself accepting the abuse, and welcoming it. I saw myself crying myself to sleep night after night. I saw many more nights on the floor, weeping. I saw myself weak and pathetic, and that was my worst nightmare come to life.

I saw a sour life with Edward, I saw Elizabeth snickering evilly at my heartache. I saw Esme and Carlisle standing on the sidelines, looking absolutely helpless and uncaring.

Waking up, I could feel how sore my back was. My elbows hurt and my ribs felt slightly bruised. It seemed that no matter how fancy this mansion was, luxury and comfortableness were not going to be presented to me easily.

Groaning, I got up slowly, and tried to get my focus back, having slept very little last night. My sight first landed on the unbelievably comfortable bed, it looked unmade and blissfully slept in, but Edward was nowhere in sight. Heading for the bathroom, I knocked gently, thinking he might be using the facilities or showering, and trust me; I didn't want to see Edward in all his naked glory anytime soon.

I used the bathroom and brushed my teeth quickly. After I was done, I dressed in one of the few outfits I had with me at the moment. Jeans and a light yellow t-shirt would have to do.

I opened the bedroom door hesitantly, and tried listening to any sort of noise that might indicate that someone else was awake. It was a stupid idea, the house was massive and even if someone else was awake, I wouldn't hear anything coming from them, being that I was on the third floor of the house.

Padding down the stairs quietly, as to not wake up anyone who was still sleeping, I made my way to the kitchen unsurely. I found Esme and Carlisle sitting at the kitchen table with mugs of coffee in their hands, and I found a still shirtless Edward leaning against a counter with his own cup of coffee.

Great… I thought, couldn't he be out mowing the lawn or taking out the trash or something? But then I remembered that he was filthy rich and probably had underpaid workers who did that for him.

Walking inside the kitchen, all three heads turned my way, two faces were smiling at me kindly, and one face, belonging to my "beloved" husband was scowling at me bitterly.

"Good morning" I said quietly, smiling at Carlisle and Esme.

"Morning Bella." Esme said joyfully. "Would you like a cup of coffee honey?"

"Sure, thank you." I would have offered to fix my own cup, but I didn't know where anything was.

"Do you take cream and sugar?" She asked

"Yes please." I replied.

Edward snorted, mumbling something that sounded like "Yeah, because you need something more fattening."

I looked at him, upset and uncomfortable. I wasn't stick thin, but I wasn't fat either. My mother called my body healthy, but I guess that didn't appeal to Edward much.

I thought about forgoing the coffee altogether, but then decided it would look insulting to Esme, so I decided against the idea.

"Good morning Bella," Carlisle mumbled "Did you sleep well?" He asked

No, not at all Carlisle; your bastard of a son made me sleep on the floor, but it beat having to share the same bloody bed with him , I thought about saying to him, but again decided against it.

"I slept fine." I said instead.

"Yea, she slept fine Dad." Edward said with a little more venom than he should. "She slept on the floor, where else was she supposed to sleep?" He said "All because granny dearest just had to make us share a fucking room."

Esme gasped, and turned around slowly, a killer glare plastered on her beautiful face.

"You made that poor child sleep on the floor?" She whispered incredulously.

"What was I supposed to do Mom? Make her sleep with me on the bed?" Edward replied.

"I can't believe you!" Esme yelled "Had I not raised you right? Had I not engraved in you the ways to treat women properly? Let alone that she's your wife now Edward! No matter the circumstances! You should have slept on the fucking floor, which was the gentlemanly thing to do Edward Cullen! Do you even realize what this poor girl has been through in the past twenty four hours?" she ranged on. "Honestly, I'm so disappointed in you." She scolded him like you would scold an insolent teenager.

She walked up to me quickly and hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry Bella, I shouldn't have left you there without making sure my son treated you properly!" she said "You see, I ordered one of those couches…" she tried to continue, but Edward cut her off.

"A couch? A couch Esme?" He said mockingly. "You just handed me my ass on a platter for making her sleep on the floor, and you plan on making her sleep on a fucking couch for the next five years? And I'm the unkind one here?" He continued.

"Hush Edward." She huffed. "If you would have let me finish, you would have heard that the couch I ordered opens up into a very big and comfortable bed…" She trailed off.

"Why can't we just put her in the guest room? Edward whined.

"You know very well what's in that contract Edward." Carlisle said meanly. "The repercussions of breaking any rule on the contract are severe. Not only concerning Isabella's fathers' freedom, but concerning your little inheritance as well. Do you really want to jeopardize that?"

"So… just put another damned bed in my room; in that round area where the couches are." He looked expectantly at his mother.

Said mother scowled and let go of me slowly, for she was still holding onto to my waist.

"Edward, Bella…" She said, this time it was her that was being hesitant. "Carlisle and I have something to ummm… tell you?" She ended the sentence as a question.

Oh god, what more could there be? Did the fucking contract state that they should donate my body for alien experimentation too?

"Well," Carlisle began. "You see, the contract states that you two are obliged to not only share the same room, but the same bed as well. Seeing as that would be inappropriate, especially for Bella, we decided to forgo that rule, without Elizabeth's knowledge. My mother thought that making you sleep next to each other would lead you to closeness and acceptance. But… well we all know she's certifiably crazy."

"We thought that sharing a room might work a little, making the two of you interact better, and let go of the resentment you must have for each other, but sharing a bed is where we drew the line. But here's the punch line, when Elizabeth is visiting, you two have to sleep in the same bed, because… well because she threatened that she'll raid your room to make sure we were following her rules, she even put it in the bloody contract that she has the right to take the proper measurement to ensure that the rules were being followed."

I just stood there, listening to them, trying very hard not to laugh. I don't know what came over me, but the surprises and fucked up "Contract Rules" just kept coming, and coming, and coming…

"Is there anything she didn't put in that contract?" I spoke up, angrily.

"I mean did she specify when was I allowed to go to the bathroom? How many breaths was I supposed to breathe each day? How many times was I supposed to blink? What the hell is wrong with that woman? I'm…I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, I know she's you're mother. But this… this is just unbelievably messed UP!" I hissed.

"I realize this is very hard for you Bella, I know that. Believe me I've said worse things about my mother when I read the contract. I know she's crazy, but she's determined to see this through, till the very end."

"Why didn't I see a copy of the contact? The only thing I saw was the civil marriage papers, but nothing else. I think it's my right to see this horrid piece of paper that's going to be ruling my life for the next five years, right?" I asked, interested.

Esme and Carlisle looked at me skeptically, as if they were afraid to state the reason why the all mighty contract hadn't graced me with the pleasure of reading it.

"Let me guess," I said sarcastically, "another thing in the contract?"

"Yes Bella." Esme stated "Only Carlisle, Elizabeth, your father, Edward and I are allowed to read the contents of the contract."

"HAH!" I exclaimed. "I should have known…" Why was Edward allowed to read the damned piece of paper and I wasn't?

The others, meaning Emmet, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper chose that moment to make their grand entrance. Both Emmet and Jasper were also shirtless just like Edward.

What was it with the young men in this place? Did they not own any shirts? And what was with the chiseled physiques?

"Morning" they all mumbled simultaneously.

I replied half heartedly, thinking what a "good" morning it was indeed.

They hung out in the kitchen for a little while longer, drinking coffee and reading the morning paper, until Esme started fixing breakfast, and I jumped at the opportunity to help, having nothing better to do.

Unfortunately, she shooed me away, telling me that I did my fair share of helping last night, having helped her with dinner.

So, I went back to the table, and sat down next to Carlisle, in the chair Esme had just vacated. He smiled at me tenderly, and told Emmet to switch places with Edward, so that he'd be sitting next to me. "I have to talk to you guys." He said as an excuse.

"Okay," he started as soon as Edward begrudgingly sat his ass down on the chair next to me. "I think it would be a good idea if you two took off for a little while today. Take her to Central Park Edward, take a walk, and learn something about each other. I understand that you two were forced into this, but it's not an excuse for you to hate and resent each other. You could be friends, confidants, and maybe that'll make your lives for the next five years a little easier; bearable."

Both Edward and I started to protest, saying that we didn't think it was a good idea.

I had no idea what it was, but that man just rubbed me the wrong way, I just couldn't get over my distaste for him, and having me sleep on the floor last night like some sort of animal made him a little more unpleasant in my book.

"Alright, look." Carlisle cut us off. "You two have to make public appearances, show up to formal events and parties together. Do you think people would buy our story if you act like you can't stand each? You're supposed to be so in love that you decided to elope, to rob your families the chance to watch you tying the knot in a big extravagant wedding because you just couldn't wait to get married. Your first public appearance will be in two weeks, and given Edwards status in the community, and the people he "was" affiliated with, the marriage is going to make big news. So I suggest you two get your game faces on, you have to take this seriously. Now go to the park, get to know each other, that's not negotiable." He said, breathing a little bit heavily.

"Fine, whatever you want dad. It's not like I have a life or anything. Not anymore anyway right?"

"Show your wife some respect Edward." Carlisle said, looking at him sternly.

We both snorted at that.

It seems that during Carlisle's rant and words of wisdom, Esme was hard at work, for when we looked up, pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, and a huge pitcher of orange juice sat on the table in front of us. Emmet rubbing his hands and tummy like a hungry bear caused me to smile, and when Esme sat back down and told us to eat, everyone dug in, devouring the delicious food hungrily.

I just ate some toast and drank a little juice. I didn't like the idea of leeching off of these people. I didn't like the idea of eating their food, and using their water and electricity. I had to find a job, to get some money so that I'm able to contribute, even in a small manner.

After breakfast was done and over with, I helped Alice do the dishes. She talked a mile a minute, happily informing me of how much fun it's going to be having a new sister.

"Do you like shopping Bella?" She asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "OH, I know! Manies and pedies! Rose and I will take you to this amazing little salon, and we'll get all dolled up! We can fix your hair, give you some highlights or lowlight, it'll be amazing." She finished.

My thoughts went back to the little of money I had, what she was talking about must cost a fortune, and I only had about 200 dollars right now.

"I don't really like to dye my hair Alice." I smiled at her, she's such a hyper person, but that quality kind of made her very endearing.

"That's fine Bella, we can do all the other stuff; you won't have to dye your hair." She replied.

Soon enough, the dishes were done and I saw Edward beckoning me with a tilt of his head, asking me to follow him outside.

I quickly walked up the stairs to get a little purse, big enough for me to hold my tiny wallet. I didn't have a cell phone; I didn't need one back in Forks.

Coming back downstairs, I walked outside to find Edward leaning on a little sliver Porsche. One of his many cars I presumed.

I slowly made my way towards him, dreading the time I had to spend alone with him. I'd much prefer spending my day with Alice, or Rosalie, or Esme, or even Emmet and Jasper, but not with him.

But like I said, we don't always get what we want. So, I guess today I'll be getting to know Edward Cullen a little bit more, that is if he shared anything with me.

"We're going to a park" was all he said. I just nodded and reached for the handle to open the door, but he just scowled at me and shook his head. Reaching down, he reached to swat my hand away as I was pulling it back, and our fingers just barely touched. I felt like an eclectic current shot up my arm, leaving in its wake a thousand little tingles from my fingers to my shoulder. I looked at him a little surprised, to find him watching his own had with a look of confusion.

"Static electricity…" I mumbled, as he nodded again and pulled the car door open.

The car I entered was a lot less fancy than the one from yesterday. It looked a little old, but still very beautiful and apparently powerful, because when he turned the car on, the engine roared, coming back to life screaming.

The dashboard was more conventional in this old baby; it had an actual radio and an actual AC dial. Edward carefully turned both of them on, and drove the car down the circular driveway. And thus, we were on our way…

Five minutes into our drive, Edward surprised me by asking me a question.

"Do you like speed?" He simply said.

I hesitated before I answered. "Ummm, I don't really know. Our car back home wasn't that fast, and all my friends also had ratty cars that were as slow as a turtle." I replied.

He smirked, one corner of his mouth turning up a little bit. It was a very stunning look him, compared to the scowl he's had on his face from the moment I met him.

"You wanna find out?" He asked me, smiled, and then shifted gears and stepped down on the gas pedal.

That car shot forward like a bat out of hell, pushing my back into my seat, and earning a little screaming from my terrified lungs.

I hung on for dear life, everything blurring past me, my window displayed a variety of unrecognizable shapes and intermixed colors.

"Relax Bambi." Edward laughed, his voice amused. "I won't kill you by crashing the car. I love this car too much." He said alarmingly.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. Has he thought about that? Killing me? Oh my god! "Why would you say that? Why would you want to kill me? Why are you saying this to me?" I was beginning to panic. The car was still gaining speed, and he showed no intentions of slowing down. "Will you please ju… just slow down already!" I pleaded.

"First off Bambi, I was just kidding, I'm not trying to kill you. I don't think I'd like jail much. Second, relax! I know what I'm doing!" he said "Look, open your window, feel the air on your face; feel the speed, It's an awesome feeling; being out of control…" He trailed off.

"O… Out of control?" I replied horrified "What d do you mean out of control? You can't control the car anymore?"

"Oh for God's sake!" He huffed "I never lose control of my car Bambi, but I'm gonna slow down before you lose control of your stomach and start hurling all over the place."

"Thank you, very much." I said gratefully. "Why do you call me Bambi?" I said, trying to distract myself.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." He smirked at me again, turning his face so that he could wink at me.

"Jesus, keep your freaking eyes on the road!" I yelled

"Would you calm down?" He said annoyed, "I guess you don't like speed after all…"

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied.

It took us a little while to get to the park Edward chose to take us to, I had no idea if it was Central Park or some other place. I wasn't very familiar with New York.

He parked the car, shut off the engine, and looked at me pointedly, warning me not to reach for the handle.

Where was his chivalry when I was sleeping on the floor last night?

He opened my door, I got out and we started walking towards the beautiful greenery that surrounded us.

Tall trees were almost everywhere, their leaves blowing in the beautiful summer breeze. Birds chirped, singing happy songs, celebrating the gorgeous day. The fresh air was refreshing and calming, and despite the company, I felt myself smiling unintentionally.

We walked for at least fifteen minutes, before anyone of us made the initiative to speak.

"This is beautiful." I murmured while at the same time, Edward said "Well, tell me about yourself."

"Umm, my life isn't that fascinating, trust me." I replied.

"Then what exactly are we doing here?" He replied rudely.

"Look, we're here because you're father is right, obviously. We need to get to know each other a little better so that we don't look like complete strangers and mumbling idiot in front of the people who don't know about our messed up deal; our messed up lives." I ranted "So it's not just me, you have to talk too. And if you want me to freaking talk, at least ask me nicely." I finished.

"Alright, alright." He said, putting his big hands up, as if surrendering. "I'll start, sheesh, you're so freaking irritable."

"Uh huh…" I replied sarcastically, looking at him pointedly.

"Fine… let's see. I'm twenty two years old; I majored in business at Dartmouth. I work in my father's company, and I enjoy working out, I love running and martial arts. I have two black belts; one in Jujitsu, the other in Karate. I love cars, speed, and horses. I don't like mayo, and I abhor reality TV." He rattled off … "God, I feel like I'm in an interview or a dating show or something. This is ridiculous!"

"Yea, I know. This is pretty awkward." I said "But a black belt? Really?" He got me excited. "I love martial arts, but I don't know the first thing about how to fight." I said conversationally.

"You'd have to have focus, courage, clear mindedness and finesse to become a black belt." He replied "Many of those things, you lack. I'm not surprised you know nothing about martial arts." He looked me up and down, shaking his head slightly.

"What exactly is you're freaking problem huh?" I asked "Do you have a problem with my body image? Because let me tell you, I don't give I shit about what you think!" In reality, what he said hurt me; he's been dropping hints, making little remarks that were truly getting to me.

Here I was just trying to have a conversation with him, and he just had to insult me.

"Look Isabella." He said, stopping and turning his body towards me. "I'm a guy that's been blessed with good genes. I know I'm good-looking, and I know how appealing girls find me. I've had my fair share of models, actresses, beauty queens, you fucking name it. And to be tied down by a little girl who looks nothing like the girls I'm used to is pissing me off. I liked my life! I had a great fucking life. Sure I partied, I drank, I slept with a different girl every week, hell sometimes every day. But I did the work, I finished my education, I worked my ass off for my father's company. And now, the sweet life is gone because my uptight with a stick up her ass grandma thinks she knows it all, thinks she can just control my life with her deals and contracts and manipulative ways. So excuse me for not taking you in my arms and pledging my love and devotion to you." His voice was raised, his hands wild, signaling here and there, trying to make his point.

"I didn't ask for this!" I yelled, uncaring of who was around us and if anybody heard. "It's not my fault your grandmother is insane! It's not my fault my father did what he did! It gives you no excuse to insult and mistreat me. I didn't choose this Edward! I didn't intentionally try to trap you and tie you down. You can sleep and party and drink with whomever the hell you want, just don't make my life more difficult than it has to be." I was angry with him, and I was angry with myself for showing any emotion towards him, be it only anger and frustration.

"Yea right, because being a married man doesn't do anything to hinder my lifestyle!" He said sarcastically.

"Trust me; you are the last man on earth I would have married. You're cruel and uncaring and haughty and too freaking full of yourself! I don't want you as a husband anymore than you want me as a wife!" I was hyperventilating. He thought I wanted him? Was he for real?

"So you have no problem with me sleeping and partying with whomever I want then?" He asked

"Why would I have a problem? You mean nothing to me. This is a fake marriage, everything about this is fake. You can go your way, and I'll go my way. I won't be asking you who you were with, or waiting up for you to get home. You can do whatever you want, just as long as I'm not involved." I replied.

"Well, that's the best fucking news I've heard all day." He said "Because I want nothing to do with you either. So I guess we have our own little deal." He smiled, and walked on.

"Thank God!" I offered.

I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I didn't have to deal with his bullshit, and he wouldn't have to deal with mine. We'd be more like roommates, only acting to care for each other for the public eye, and I could handle that.

My nightmares were suddenly gone, only apprehensive thoughts about what could have been. By making this deal, Edward was saving me a whole lot of heartache. I didn't have to become my worst nightmare. I could act as if he didn't even exist, and he could reciprocate. I was absolutely and totally fine with that arrangement.

"Come on" He said, looking back at me. "Let's keep on walking and talking. I'll get to know you, and you'll get to know me. When we're not being scrutinized, we could go back to not giving a shit about each other."

I was suddenly walking with lighter steps; I didn't know not giving a shit can be so elating and freeing.

What a foolish girl I'd been back then; thinking that little deal could ever last. Little did I know that by making that deal, I was giving him power.

Power to become my worst nightmare…

Power to take whatever he wanted, and then leave me with the consequences of his actions.

Little did I know, he'd eventually take everything I was and turn it into something ugly…

**AN: **** SO, what do you guys think so far? Please review and make my day! I'd love to hear your thoughts. Edward and Bella's relationship will get a lot more complicated, but I'm getting ahead of myself here. **

**Anyone who has any ideas or advice, please feel free to share them with me. I'll try as hard as I can to not let you guys down.**

**Thank you so much for reading. **


	8. Chapter 7: Luckless

**AN:**** Hello again, I apologize for making you guys wait a while, but I've had my reasons.**

**It pains me to say that I am seriously considering pulling the plug on this story, the response it's getting is very slight and somewhat embarrassing to me. I'm thinking of cutting my losses and ending this journey earlier than expected. I wrote close to five thousand words for the last chapter, and I only got about ten reviews, which is very little and not at all encouraging. I'm sorry for the people who've read this story and been with me from chapter one, I appreciate all your kind words and encouragement … I guess I'm trying to say that writing this story is hard work for me, and I feel like it's not worth it if nobody is going to be reading. So, I guess I'll be posting only one or two more chapters, and it saddens me as much as it might sadden anybody who's been following this story. To those people, I offer nothing but apologies, but if this story keeps going in that direction, I'll have to stop writing.**

**Disclaimer: **** Stephanie Meyer owns twilight…**

**Chapter 7****: ****Luckless**

The park my "husband" chose to take me to was a devastating embodiment of natures beauty, the trees were majestic and standing tall, the flowers were delicate and multicolored, the birds sung, the insects crawled, the sun shone with golden beauty and the air was fresh and absolutely rejuvenating.

As we walked silently side by side, I took in all the beauty surrounding me. As I walked aimlessly next to Edward, I chose to ignore my luckless attempt at a new and better life, and focus on the beauty that might stumble my way during the five years I have to endure, acting like a happily married woman.

I didn't really understand Elizabeth's logic. I couldn't understand the way she thought this could work; how she planned on selling this whole thing to the public. People weren't that stupid, no matter what this old lady believed. Were they supposed to believe that Mr. Edward multi-millionaire playboy wonder Cullen would gladly marry at this young age? And to whom; a meek right out of high school nobody who didn't have a penny to her name? How was I supposed to convince these people that I was blissfully content with marrying right out of high school? I wasn't that type of girl, nor will I ever be that type of girl. I am too young, with too little experience and not enough awareness to be a married woman. What responsible parents would let their daughter marry at such a young age? What troublesome playboy would suddenly throw all his rebellion to the wind and decide to get married so suddenly? I was honestly afraid of what people were going to think of me, I was scared of the gossiping tongs and the horrible rumors they were going to spread.

No, people weren't stupid, and sooner or later somebody was bound to find out. I completely agreed with Carlisle; his mother was certifiably crazy, not to mention a little naïve and a whole lot stupid.

But, in this park, after the deal I had made with Edward, I chose to ignore everything and everyone. I chose to forget my demise and focus on my new life. I had school to look forward to, I had new people to get to know, I had my whole future ahead of me, and Edward wasn't going to cost me any of it. Edward and I were going to have to work on being good pretenders, because that is all this whole marriage is ever going to be; pretend.

Stopping in front of a gorgeous oak tree, I stood marveling and optimistic. Its huge trunk was thick and wide, indicating the trees old age. Two big protruding roots fought their way out of the soil to reach the sunlight and fresh air; they sat arched and slightly elevated of off the ground, crowning the tree on both the right and left sides.

Edward turned towards me and frowned, seemingly lost in thought. He tilted his head and looked at me intently. "Want to take a seat?" he asked.

"Sure" I replied nonchalantly. "I'll take one the roots though, I won't be able to sit on the dirt." I said as I walked toward one of my designated seats.

"Is that so?" He said mockingly. "Why is that? Is your ass too conceited to sit on the ground?" he asked.

"You really don't want to talk about being conceited Edward. You calling me conceited is like a pot calling a kettle black." I replied just as mockingly. "And I have a slight case of OCD; dirt is not something I'm able to touch easily. It's not like one of those cases they portray in movies, I'm not crazy, and it only rears its ugly head when I'm stressed or nervous… I don't mumble to myself or anything of the sorts." I replied easily, OCD was something I've had to live with since I was very little, and I was not in any way embarrassed to say I was a little obsessive and compulsive.

"You're kidding me!" Edward said incredulously.

"No, I'm not!" I huffed, "It's not something to make fun of, I have no control over it, I was born with it, just like you were born with that insufferable ego you're hauling around." I replied indignantly.

"I'm not making fun of you Bambi." He replied coldly. "I have a slight case of OCD too, though dirt and mud don't bother me…" He said, trailing of.

"Oh, well would you look at that, we actually have something in common! Praise the Lord! It's a miracle!" I said jokingly.

"HA HA, funny girl." Edward actually smiled at me, shaking his head slightly and taking a seat on the dirt, leaning his back against the tree. He grabbed a bit of dirt, twirling his hand mockingly. "Look Isabella, dirt, germs, feces, insects, microbes!" He taunted.

"Edward." I said warningly "Please act like a grown up, put the filthy germ infested dirt down and let's act maturely. You don't want to hear my shrill screaming, trust me, it's not pretty."

"Calm down, Heaven. I'm not going to throw this at you. It's just a little incentive for you to be nice to me." He replied.

Raising an eyebrow, I taunted him right back. "Another nickname, Dirt boy?"

"What can I say, I couldn't resist." He replied.

"Why Heaven though?" I asked. We seemed to be getting along a little better since making our infamous deal, but not well enough for him to be calling me Heaven, or any other nickname or pet name for that matter.

"Because you are walking contradiction miss Heaven, that's all I'm going to say." He replied cryptically.

I should have known, Edward wasn't a nice person, and certainly not to me. A walking contradiction, thus by calling me heaven, he's damning me to hell.

"The Devil's afraid of competition, Dirty. He won't welcome me into his kingdom easily." I said, winking. He wasn't the only one who's quick witted.

"Right you are." He said "But back to being serious, I have to ask you something."

"Sure, go ahead." I said hesitantly.

"You don't have a small town, gun totting, crazy ex wanna be gangster boyfriend back home do you?"

"What?" I said laughing.

"I'm only asking because we don't want to run into unwanted trouble now, do we?"

"No. I don't have a crazy ex boyfriend. You don't have to worry about that. However, crazy, clingy ex girlfriends are the ones you're going to have to worry about." I said

"Broke up with the poor idiot to follow the big dream, did you?" He asked sarcastically, ignoring my last remark expertly.

"No." I replied. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and forehead. This topic of conversation was embarrassing me slightly. "I didn't have a boyfriend back home. I… It's complicated. I'm sure you don't want to hear about it."

"Oh, complicated? Don't tell me, unrequited love and all that jazz?" He said

"Look, I don't believe in love okay?" I replied angrily. "I don't believe in relationships and idiotic feelings and unwanted distractions."

"Come again?" He asked me slowly, looking at me like I'd just lost my mind.

"What part of it didn't you understand?" I said impatiently.

"It's just that… well I've never met a single girl who didn't believe in love. Girls are programmed to chase romance, to dream about prince charming and the big wedding dress. Love is a natural thing for girls, it's like breathing and blinking and eating to them." He replied.

"Not all girls are the same Edward. Each and every one of us is free to feel what they want to feel, and think what they want to think. So don't lecture me about stereotypes, I've heard it all before. Am I supposed to feel like a freak because I don't believe in love? Am I really that weird because I recognize that this elusive feeling everybody seems to be chasing is just some chemical reactions in our brain, deluding us into attachment and love and feeling and sex and heartache and distrust?" I rambled.

A person like Edward lives for the chase, the hunt, the euphoric feeling of getting what you want, and the self assuredness that comes with the ability to attract "preys" from the opposite sex. He won't understand where I'm coming from, he won't comprehend my reasons and explanations. His love is only a physical manifestation; a guy like him has never been attached to anyone in his entire life. My reasoning comes from my love for biology and the hunger to scientifically explain even the littlest things we encounter. I don't think we will be able to see eye to eye. Maybe we're just born the way we are; maybe we are hardwired into believing what we believe and acting accordingly. Or maybe the circumstances we encounter are the ones that define us, maybe it's the society we are forced to endure and live in makes us the people we are today. The bottom line is that Edward and I are two completely different people, polar opposites, and I'm sure that the subject of "love" is not going to be an easy one to talk to him about. He wasn't used to girls like me; opinionated, intellectual, simple girls. No, the girls he is used to are loud, beautiful, sexual creatures who live and die for love and all the propaganda it brings with it.

"You're telling me, that you haven't dated anyone? In all you're nineteen years of life, you haven't had a boyfriend, a date?" He asked stupefied, arching his eyebrows at me.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. I didn't need the immaturity of hormonal teenage boys with hidden agendas and crude thoughts." I replied.

"Have you ever been laid Isabella? Hell, have you ever been kissed before?" He asked.

"First of all, watch your language Edward Cullen. I'm not one of the whores you are used to. And secondly, no, I won't be "getting laid" anytime soon. I'm a virgin and I'm not ashamed of it, on the contrary, I'm proud of it. I… I don't think I'm going to be able to explain this to you." I finally concluded. I can't believe I'm sitting here, discussing this with him. This was something I hadn't shared with another boy before. It wasn't something I was comfortable discussing. But I pushed myself to be open, to share everything with him in order for him to get to know me, and me to get to know him in return. This "bluff" we cooked up is a way out of this mess for the both of us, and in order for it to work, I couldn't let my shyness or ego get in the way of us being able to pull this off.

"Try to explain to this me Isabella, because frankly I'm can't understand where you're coming from. What girl refuses closeness and comfort? What girl spits in the face of protection and someone to wake up for? For us men it's different, everybody knows that. We are less sentimental and more sexual creatures, but even the manliest of men believes in love, relationships and people growing old together. You're telling me that love is bullshit and that relationships are lies?" He asked. "I'm not saying that I don't agree with you. I think it's all bullshit, especially at our young age. But I'm a man, and you're a woman; that's what puzzles me. I've never met another woman like you before." He concluded.

"What cave did you freaking crawl out of? You do realize this is not the Stone Age right? We've discovered fire and the wheel…" I replied mockingly. "Your sexism is a bit comical to be honest, and you're supposed to be an educated man."

"I'm not a sexist Isabella. I fully support women's rights and fair pay and all that bullshit. I'm just saying that you seem to be wired in very different way. It's like you're a man in a woman's body." He replied seriously.

"Now wouldn't that be an anomaly. It is possible that there are women out there who'd agree with me Edward." I replied.

"I want to know what you meant by "you won't be getting laid anytime soon."" Edward said, apparently eager.

"It's… well. I…" I didn't know how exactly I was supposed to explain this to him. He won't get it, I know he won't. "Look Edward, I'm not the type of person who thrives on physical contact. Maybe it's because my parents weren't people who showed many emotions, or maybe it's just the way I am. I got hugged and kissed as a child, but it wasn't often and I didn't enjoy it all that much. I don't like human contact or closeness, and maybe that's why I don't believe in love. I think you got it right when you insinuated that I might be wired incorrectly. When you believe that emotions are only neurotransmitter signals fabricated by your brain, and when you're convinced that you heart is only a muscle; nothing more nothing less, then trying to get close enough to a person in order to…. Ummm have close physical contact with is kind of cringe worthy in my opinion." I said, having no idea if he understood a single word I'm saying.

"So you're telling me you want to die a virgin?" He replied mockingly.

"I'm saying no one knows what going to happen in the future, but for right now, that's who I am and that's the way I think." I said confidently.

"Well, you're one piece of work, I'll give you that." He said.

"Enough about me, we've been talking about me for a while now. It's your turn." I said, trying to change the subject.

"I don't really know what to tell you." Edward replied.

"How about we play twenty questions?" I suggested.

"A game? Really Heaven, how mature of you." He mocked.

"You have any better ideas Dirty?" I replied.

"Fine, let's play." He huffed, sitting up slightly. "Favorite color?" He asked.

"I actually prefer the absence of color, which is black. But a color, I'd have to say purple." I replied.

"Hmmm, interesting. Mine are black and silver. See, we actually have another thing in common." He offered.

"Favorite pass time?" I asked him.

"Like I said before, I like martial arts, I like cars and speed. I like to read, and I play the piano and guitar." He replied.

"Look at you, how versatile! Well for me, I'd have to say reading, and music. I like walking and running too. And I absolutely love swimming. A little TV wouldn't hurt either." I joked

"Yeah, there are a lot of silly programs suitable for you to follow." He joked back.

"If you're talking about the little vampire show with the pretty brunette, then shut up! I love that show." I said.

"I thought you didn't do love." He replied.

"I don't do romantic love; it doesn't mean I don't love my friends and my pa…" I stopped myself there, not wanting to finish my sentence. My parents betrayed me, and nothing hurt me more than betrayal. They hurt in the worst possible way, made me feel cheap and irrelevant. I won't be forgiving them anytime soon.

"Alright, alright…"He said smiling. He seemed to be in a good mood, and that almost made him easier to tolerate. He wasn't that bad after all.

We spent close to three hours in the park, talking and getting to know what makes the other person tick. I learned that Edward was a very good cook, and that he didn't have any favorite food or meals, because he refused to discriminate between the marvelous cuisines and meals out there. I learned that he loved music. I learned that he lived to party and chase tail, but he never got attached and he never said I love you to a girl. I learned that he was a mathematical genius, and that he loves animals.

As we walked down the path leading us back to Edwards little car, I thought about how pessimistic I'd been when I first learned that I had to spend the day with Edward, but as we left, I left a huge weight being lifted off of my shoulders. The knowledge that he wasn't out to hurt or torment me was now firmly embedded in my mind. And he clearly understood that I wasn't going to stand between him and his illustrious lifestyle.

Back in the car, Edward played his funny little game of lets-scare-Bella-out-of-her-mind-with-hellish-speed-and-slightly-crazy-driving. I screamed a bit, he laughed bit, but there was no hard feelings between us.

Ten minutes before reaching the Cullen mansion, I asked an innocent question, not at all expecting its repercussions.

"Edward?" I said

"Hmm?" He hummed distracted.

"Since you're from around here, and know the city better than I do, can you point me in the direction of an area where there's restaurants or clothes shops or something?" I asked

"Why? Do you want to tour the city? Act all touristy and shit?" He replied.

"No, I want to look for a job." I replied innocently.

The car swerved a bit as he looked at me with bewilderment and shock written all over his face. He slowed the car down, and calmly pulled over, shutting the engine when he parked the car on the side of the road.

"Excuse me?" He asked, his voice eerily calm, his eyes sending deadly glares my way.

"I said I wanted to look for a job. Why are you acting so dramatically?" I replied haughtily.

"Do you have any idea to whom you're married Isabella? You're not a normal person any longer, you're a Cullen now and you have to act accordingly. Do you actually believe I'm going to let you work as a waitress in some restaurant? I spend thousands of dollars on every fucking meal, and I'm supposed to be proud of that fact that my wife is waitressing in some run down shit hole in the wall?" he yelled, his temper flaring.

"Look, lower your voice and calm the hell down! I'm not a person you can control Edward, I wasn't asking for your permission. I might be your wife on paper, but in reality I'm broke. I need to work in order to live." I yelled back at him.

"Whatever you want you can ask me for, I have enough money to last five lifetimes. I won't let you go hungry Bella, trust me." He mocked.

"What kind of girl do you take me for?" I replied, seething. "I'm not for sale, and I won't ask you for anything. I'm young, capable and have full functionality of my limbs. I. CAN. WORK."

"So you want to send your father to jail then?"Edward said seemingly bored and uninterested. "By all means, release us both from this fucked up situation."

"No I don't want to send my father to jail!" I replied "Why would you say that?" I was trying to calm myself down, before I reached across the car and strangled the jerk.

"Because you are ruled by the contract little girl, and don't you ever forget it. Remember the part about honoring the Cullen name? About having a certain image and status to uphold? Well, working as a fucking waitress or a store clerk is embarrassing, not only to me but to the entire family. So pull it together, and forget about the damn job! You're gonna have to swallow you pride and accept money from your rich husband. I mean, that's what your father did, that's the little deal he bargained and pleaded for." He said, hissing every word at me, mercilessly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I yelled. He was talking to me like I was a stupid animal he couldn't wait to slaughter. I thought his days of disrespecting me were over.

"It means that your father cooked up a pretty good deal for you and for himself. You get to leech of your rich husband, and he gets reap the benefits." He replied.

"I just said I wanted a job so I can fend for myself you ignorant son of a bitch!" I yelled, my voice resounding in the little car. "Don't you ever think that for one moment, you can buy me! I'm not for sale. I don't need your money; your fancy house and fancy cars or any other thing you have to offer. It's not my fault you come from a bunch of pompous wanna be bourgeois. "

Edward reached across the car, grabbing me wrist tightly, painfully. I gasped, not expecting him to touch me this way. He tightened his grip even further, shaking me and yanking me forward slightly until we were face to face. His breath wafted across my face and he spat every word in a low, menacing voice. "Do not ever insult my family again Isabella. They are kind and generous people, and you're just some stray who showed up on their doorstep. You better watch yourself and think your words through thoroughly. Do you understand me?" He yelled the last part, causing me to flinch.

Shocked and afraid, I stayed quiet as he let go of my wrist, the latter stinging a little as the blood rushed back thought the previously constricted blood vessels.

He turned the car back on, and sped toward the house. His hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly, it groaned under the pressure. I rubbed my wrist, fighting back my tears. I saw the nice day we spent together being shot to hell; a complete and utter waste of time. We were back to square one; he went back to being the disrespectful asshole I knew him to be, and I went back to being a disappointment.

I not only resented him at that moment, but I also held immeasurable hatred and anger towards him. Edward Cullen was going to pay for what he said and did to me; I promised myself at least that. He flat out called me a whore, a gold digging low life wanting to suck his family's fortunes dry, and by everything Holy, I was going to make him regret every single word.

I felt small, I felt an inch tall. I felt like crying or digging a hole in the fucking dirt and cowering inside. I prided myself for the strength and conviction that a person should stand up for himself whenever he's wronged or slighted, but where was all my strength and courage the moment he threatened me? I acted like a scared, cowardly little puppy.

The car screeched to a halt, and I jumped out before it was even parked. I didn't want to be in his presence anymore than I wanted to cuddle with a tarantula. Running towards the garden, I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. As I reached the edge of the property, I found an opening in the bushes, light streaming through from the other side. Crawling though my little escape aperture, I found myself in the wilderness surrounding the house. I decided to keep on walking. I walked until I felt my feet would bleed, I walked until I felt dizzy and shaky. I walked until I reached a beautiful meadow. I walked to the center of the lush grass, and surrounded my one of God's amazing creations, surrounded by the most beautiful and most vibrantly color wildflowers, I cried…

I cried my heart out, I sobbed out all my frustrations and anger. I sobbed for my weakness, for my insignificance and cowardice. I sobbed until I heard heavy footsteps, rushing towards me with a gust of wind.

**AN:**** I thought I'd try a little cliff hanger this time. Who do think followed Bella to the meadow? Is it Meanward? Or somebody else?**

**The next chapter is going to be in Edwards POV, we need to find out what pushed him into treating Bella the way he did.**

**After the next chapter, if the response is still meager, I will terminate my project, with a heavy heart and a whole lot of apologies. Thanks for everyone who took the time to read, review, alert or favorite my story. Thank you very much, and hopefully, with your support, I'll be able to continue on with Dirty and Heavens story… Please try and tell me what you think. Until the next, and hopefully not the last, time. **


	9. Chapter 8: Chaotic

**AN:**** I would like to thank each and every person who took the time to read, review, favorite or alert my story. I heard what some of you guys were trying to say; that I should write for myself and not give up even if the response is too little. I'd like to explain myself, if I may. I was NOT going to stop writing this story, I going to stop posting it on FanFiction. You see, it is important that an author writes his words for himself first and foremost, but these words mean nothing if the author does not share them. I'm sharing my words with you because I know your opinion matters, and when you tell me what you like and don't like, you help me a great deal. Hearing from you guys helps me better the plot, and gives me new ideas. As for a certain "guest" who insinuated the I am "immature" and that saying that I was going to stop posting is "Blackmail", I'd like to say that he or she is entitled to his or her opinion. The decision to stop posting was not some sort of plot to blackmail you guys for more reviews, I simply felt rejected, and honestly thought that my story was not that good.**

**To pmk Kelly, who has been pimping this story of Twitter and Facebook, thank you so much! I love your enthusiasm, and for your sake, and Verity29 and Dollsrme's sake, I WILL CONTINUE WITH THE STORY, you guys have been with me from the very start, and I will not let you down.**

**I'll keep writing for everyone who's following this story, and I hope I do not disappoint you guys. A long AN I know, but I just needed to tell you guys what I was thinking.**

**Disclaimer****: Stephanie Meyer own Twilight. I'm just narrating Dirty and Heaven's story.**

**Chapter 8****: ****Chaotic**

**EPOV**

As I saw Bella pull the car door open and jump out before I even stopped the car properly, I felt my heart clench. The horrified look on her face as I gripped her wrist killed me, and when I let go of her wrist and placed my damned hands on the steering wheel, the slight shaking of her hands and the unshed tears that clouded her beautiful eyes made me feel like the biggest jerk to walk this earth.

She ran away from me, tripping and barely righting herself back to a vertical position, she fled the demon she had been locked in a car with for the last thirty minutes. I clenched my eyes shut tightly, berating myself for my horrible behavior.

From the moment I met her, I have been nothing but cruel and absolutely appalling to her. The reasons for my ungodly behavior were slipping away from my fucked up brain. _This girl was going to be the death of me…_ I was certain of it.

When my Grandmother told me about the circumstances that would eventually lead Bella into my life, a month prior to her arrival, I had been absolutely livid. Containing myself from reaching across my parents living room table and ringing Elizabeth's wrinkled neck, had been very hard, and I barely stopped myself from doing it. I screamed and yelled and cursed at her, and it was everything she had expected. She calmly explained that there was no way out of it, that she'd happily take away my money, my lifestyle and everything I worked so hard to accomplish, if I did not do what she wanted.

I did what any idiotic twenty two year old asshole would do; I channeled all my frustration and anger and hatred toward the unsuspecting angel that would eventually become my wife. I hated her, loathed her before I'd even met her. I was, and still am a pathetic son of a bitch.

When I first saw her lying on the squeaky clean floor of my father's office, I did a double take. She was nothing like I had expected.

I had pictured an ugly, stupid, timid little girl who knew nothing about life. I had pictured a weak, abused child who was afraid of voicing out her dim little opinions. But the fiery, opinionated, absolutely gorgeous woman she turned out to be when she woke up took my breath away. I taunted her, insulted her just so I could see how she would react, and Holy mother of God, she did not disappoint. When she took me by the collar of my shirt, dragged to her level, and completely chewed me out for calling her a bitch, I felt my heart do a tiny flutter. My reaction to her scared the shit out of me. So, in that moment, I decided to detest her, to hurt and abuse her emotionally, because if I didn't, I was going to be selling my soul to the Devil, just so I could see that defiant look in her eyes again.

I acted as if I was insulted by her presence, I acted as if she was the ugliest creature I had ever met, when in reality, her beauty was astounding. Her long, chocolate colored hair was magnificent. Her big, expressive and entirely depthless eyes brown were enchanting to say the least. Thick, long curled lashes framed the most innocent and enticing eyes I had ever seen, her eyes reminded me of Bambi, all innocence and sadness and despair. Her cute button nose and pouty pink lips were sin worthy. And don't even get me started of that fuck hot body.

She was short, barely 5'4'' but her legs looked strong and miles long. She had the softest curves giving her body an hour glass shape. She was stunning, and nothing like the stick figures I was used to. She was nothing like the plastic, surgically repaired dolls I hung out with, and I resented her for it. She was the type of girl who had the power to cut my chest wide open and rip my heart out just to stomp on it, and I would have given it to her willingly. God, I would have given her all of me, with a stupid smile on my face. Instead, I decided to hate her, I decided to protect my traitorous heart and keep it locked away.

She was such a lady while meeting my family, all smiles and polite words and an utterly open heart. She was freaked out and nervous, but not once did she show it. She wasn't afraid to question the warm welcome my family gave her; she voiced her thoughts and accepted my mother's words gratefully. She listened intently to every word my family shared with her, laughing gently and capturing my absolute and undeterred attention. She helped my mother with dinner, and sat quietly at the dining room table barely touching her food as my father watched me watch her unapologetically.

I made my escape after dinner; I just couldn't stand looking at her any longer. I went to the library, and played out all my frustrations on the piano, trying with all my might to get her the hell out of my head.

Making her sleep on the floor was a low thing to do, but having her on the bed with me would have caused problems. I was too attracted to her, I was too enchanted. I couldn't have her that close to me, she was already bewitching me with her presence.

I knew she was uncomfortable, and when she told me she knew her father had sold her, when she told she knew I thought of her as whore because of what her father had done, I was ready to fly to Forks and give that asshole the beating of his lifetime. He broke her spirit, and there I was, trying with all my might to finish the job.

God, how cruel I had been the next morning when she woke up and walked timorously into the kitchen. And when Carlisle suggested that I spend the day getting to know her, I almost broke down. How was supposed to spend so much time with her alone, and ignore the pull she already had me?

I played with her in the car on our way to the park. I taunted her with speed and threatened her with death. Hey little screech was adorable, and when she yelled at me to keep my eyes on the road, I barely contained myself from kissing the loving shit out of her.

What the hell was wrong with me? I was the player of all players, I had a different girl on my arm each night, and there I was, acting like a love sick fool because of a girl I barely even knew. I decided to hate her more at that moment. She was not going to break me; I was not going to allow it.

Getting to know her was an experience. She was so beautiful when she talked about her complete lack of faith in love. She shocked the living hell out of me, that girl wasn't like any other girl I've ever met, and I've met and had my fair share of girls, believe me.

She loved the color black, she loved music and walking and nature and absolutely adored animals, just like me. She was so funny and quick witted and smart, she astounded me.

And Jesus how pure she was, figuratively and literally. She was Heaven, and I made her believe she should be damned to Hell.

When she told me she wanted to work, I went crazy. I couldn't have her sullied by the filth of New York. I couldn't have her working some lowly job. I felt slighted that she thought I couldn't take care of her. I was a powerful man, I had more money she could ever image, I had power and influence, and she deemed me a troublesome moron with no idea about life and work and responsibilities. She wanted to waitress for God's sake! What pride that girl had, what pull and magnetism and absolute majesty.

I grabbed her wrist to shake her out of her insanity, and when my skin touched hers, electricity blasted through me like a tornado. Just like outside that car, when her fingers barely touched mine, I was speechless, my brain became absolute mush. I didn't mean to grip her so tightly, but when I touched her I just couldn't let go, I couldn't make myself touch gently, I was afraid she was going to disappear.

Back in the car, I opened my eyes to look toward the garden. I saw her crawling through a little opening in the bushes and I couldn't take in any longer. I had to get inside the house, and have someone follow her. She wouldn't appreciate my presence, not after the way I had treated her.

Sprinting inside the house, I yelled out for Emmet. He came running down the stairs, startled.

"Follow her, get her back Em. She'll hurt herself." I said, frantic.

"What the hell are you talking about Edward? Where's Bella?" He asked, his eyes searching for her. "What did you do?" He yelled at me. I wished he would have hit me, I deserved it. God knows how much I would have deserved it.

"We fought." I simply said. "I hurt her, with my words and actions, and I need you to go after her Emmet. Now!" I urged.

I looked around to find five pairs of eyes looking at me worriedly. Esme was the first one to catch my eye, and her glare was absolutely menacing. I had when idea when exactly they heard me and crowded around Emmet and me, but I looked up and they were all there staring expectantly.

"What do you mean you hurt her?" She demanded. "Did you hit that girl? Because I swear to God…" She trailed off.

I snorted and smirked. "I'm not that much of a bastard mother. I would never hit a woman." I replied.

"Good, because I have a shotgun upstairs that would guarantee you a whole lot of pain if you ever lay your hands on Bella." Jasper said looking so pissed I expected fumes to start coming out of his ears.

"Where is she?" Alice asked in a weak voice, her eyes slightly watering.

"She ran out to the woods, crawled through the opening in the bushes we used to use when we were little." I replied "Em, please…"

Emmet started for the door, planning to go after her, but Esme stopped him, telling him to give a little more time. She then turned on me, fuming and almost trembling from her anger.

"You will watch yourself with her Edward, or I'll be the one who throws you on the God damned streets. Enough with the attitude, enough with the hurtful remarks and cruel behavior. Nothing that's happened is her fault! Stop punishing her for it!" she screamed.

I did nothing but nod, and hang my head. I didn't know what to say to my mother, to any of them. I was a bastard, and they all knew it.

I wanted to go to her, apologize and ask for her forgiveness. But I knew that she'd rather suffer a thousand deaths before seeing my ugly face.

I heard Emmet quietly slipping out of the front door, in search for the girl I'd wronged and verbally abused. I prayed he'd find her, consol her and wrap her in his arms. I prayed that he'd apologize for my actions, tell her he's sorry for what his asinine brother had done to her. That's what I would have done, had I been a better man, a better person.

They were gone for about an hour and half. I spent that time pacing, almost burning a hole in the ground, and begging and bargaining for another chance. I won't hurt her anymore; I'll stay out of her way. I won't be cruel but I'll be indifferent, I promised myself. I couldn't let her get close, not that she'd want to. I knew she would consume me, wholly, until I had nothing left.

I sighed as I heard the front door open then close weekly. I watched from my hiding spot in the library as Emmet led her upstairs and into Alice and Jasper's room. I saw Alice open the door, Rosalie standing quietly behind her, pull Bella into a tight hug, whispering gently in her ear.

I shut my eyes, and for the first time in my adolescent or adult life, I fought back tears of regret and sorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Undeniable Consumption~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**BPOV**

_**I cried my heart out, I sobbed out all my frustrations and anger. I sobbed for my weakness, for my insignificance and cowardice. I sobbed until I heard heavy footsteps, rushing towards me with a gust of wind.**_

I kept my face hidden, not wanting to look up, and let whoever came after me see the humiliation in my eyes. I prayed it wasn't Edward; I didn't want him anywhere near me. It would kill me if he saw my tears.

The footsteps slowed down a little, walking quietly the rest of the way to reach me. A sent of pinewood with a hint of spice reached my nose, and I looked through my fingers to find Emmet quietly folding his giant body next to me on the slightly damp grass.

I breathed a sigh of relief. This giant was a gentle soul, I was glad he was the one who came after me.

Drying my tears with my slightly shaking hands, I looked up at him, smiling weakly. He gave me a dimpled smile in return, and then, he opened his arms and invited me into his embrace. The imposing giant was a cute cuddly teddy bear, and I went into his embrace willingly. Emmet put me at ease, he oozed tranquility and comfort, and for the first time in my life, I just needed somebody to be there for me.

"Come here, little bird, I've got ya…" He said gently as he folded his arms around me.

I gripped his T-shirt as my sobs fought their way back to the surface.

"I have a bastard for a brother, little one." He offered. "He's not the easiest person to be around, but I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you. I know this is all new Bella, I know how hard this is. And even though I have only known you for about two days, I already consider you my sister, and you can count on me. I'll be there for you sweetheart, and I'll keep his ass in line." He shook me gently with his enormous arms, tickling me, attempting to make me laugh. I squeaked a bit, being overly ticklish and wiped my tears away.

Looking up at Emmet's gorgeous face, I found myself wishing Edward was more like him, more like this amazing person with such a big heart.

"I don't know why he has to be such an asshole Emmet. I know this is difficult, but he's acting like I wanted this shit to begin with. I'm a strong person, I know I am, but even the strongest of us has a breaking point. You brother is a dick!" I said immaturely.

Emmet chuckled and looked at me with amusement is his eyes.

"You're going to give him hell Bella, I just know it. Have no mercy, he can take it." He winked and tickled me again.

We spent a while just talking about anything and everything, both of us trying to get my mind off the shit Edward put me through today. I told Emmet about the fight, I told him about my wanting to work and Edwards's violent reaction when I notified him.

"He went about it in a wrong Bella, I completely agree with you on that one. But little one, he's right about one thing, you can't work as a waitress when you're a Cullen. People would start questioning this whole marriage, this whole family." Emmet told me, soothingly.

"What am I supposed to do Emmet? Leech of off your family for the next five years?" I asked

"They are your family now too Bella, please try to understand that. We take care of our own. I know you're a proud person, I know you're gonna hate asking for money, or help. But sooner or later you're gonna have to start making yourself at home. We already consider you one of the family Bella, are you rejecting us or something?" He joked.

"No, not at all, I appreciate your kindness and generosity, believe me I do. But you all have had time to adapt to this whole thing Emmet, I've only known about it for two days. I hated asking my parents for money, how do think I'll feel if I had to ask Edward for money? What if I need school books? Or tampons for God's sake?" I spat Edwards's name, as if it were a curse word.

Emmet chuckled again and ruffled my hair. "It'll all work out Bella, you'll see." He said as he got to feet and pulled up of the ground. "Let's get back to the house; I'm sure the girls are worried sick by now."

We walked slowly back to the house, Emmet whistling an upbeat tune and swinging his hands back and forth. I found myself smiling at his childish antics. He really was a giant teddy bear.

When we reached the house, Emmet led me upstairs to Alice's room. She opened the door as soon as Emmet's knock sounded and pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm gonna kill that asshole." She whispered in my ear.

I smiled and shook my head. "Hell, I'll help you."

We spent the whole afternoon in Alice's bedroom, which was immaculately decorated and absolutely stunning. The entire room was elegant, bathed in an air of comfort. The dominating colors were light blue and beige.

Two walls were light blue, the paint almost looking silk like, and the other two walls were beige with wooden photo frames encasing two of Alice's wedding pictures.

The bed was huge, a blue comforter and beige throw pillows decorating the enormous mattress.

She had a huge walk in closet, and beautiful furniture all around the room. I felt more at home in her room than I did the whole night in Edwards's cold bedroom.

Alice brought snacks, and I gratefully accepted her offering because I was starving. I'd hardly eaten in the last two day, and my stomach was protesting. We didn't go down to the dining room to eat with the rest of the family, opting to stay in our little comfort bubble. Esme brought us some food at around eight. We spent the time talking and laughing at Alice's exuberance, Rose's foul mouth and my clumsiness. We traded stories from our past, told jokes and got to know each other. I had a feeling these girls where going to become two of my closest and dearest friends.

I was dreading the time I had to leave the girls in order to sleep, but as my yawns increased my eyes drooped, I couldn't fight the exhaustion any longer.

"I'm going to go to sleep guys, give Jasper his wife back and all." I said jokingly.

"Oh he'll be fine without me for a little while." Alice giggled. "But you look dead on your feet, so we'll release you for the night. See you tomorrow Bell, goodnight." She said, hugging me.

I hugged Rosalie as well and mumbled my goodnights before stepping out of the room.

I made my way hesitantly to the third floor; I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to deal with his attitude and maliciousness. But I had to walk inside that room and face him if I wanted to get any sleep tonight.

I opened the door quietly, holding my breath and praying that he wouldn't be there. However my prayers went unanswered, for sitting on the edge of the bed with his knees spread and his head between them was Edward. His was fisting his hair and mumbling to himself, but as soon as he heard me come in, he released his hair and got on his feet brusquely.

I couldn't help the flinch that wracked through my body. I was intimidated by him, whether I liked to admit it or not.

His eyes softened, a look of pain flashed across his handsome unwise face. He softened his expression even further, and hesitantly made his way towards me. I was still standing next to the door, seemingly frozen in my place.

"The couch beg thing Esme ordered for you came today, she made the bed for you and said she'll show you how to fold it back up tomorrow." He said, his velvet voice weirdly gentle, nothing like the lions roar he bestowed upon me in the car.

I didn't acknowledge him; I didn't even look at him. I just made my way towards the comfortable looking makeshift bed with the white comforter and black stripped fluffy pillows.

I grabbed my bag, and headed for the bathroom to change. After taking a quick shower and brushing my teeth until my gums nearly bleed, I reemerged from the bathroom and made my way towards my bed again. Edward was pacing in front of his own bed, seemingly agitated and edgy.

"Bella," He breathed as passed by him. I didn't turn around, I kept walking.

I felt him behind me as I fixed the sheets, intending on crawling under the covers and leaving my thoughts of him behind.

"Bella, please look at me. I need to… I need to talk to you." He said

"I have nothing to say to you." I replied with a dead voice. It was useless trying to talk to him; he was too full of himself to listen to a single word.

I started to get on the bed and he gently caught my elbow. The tingle I felt when his skin touched mine made me turn around abruptly and level him with an evil glare. Before I knew what I was doing, my hand shot out and slapped him across the face. As I heard the smack that echoed through the room, the power I'd put behind that single slap shocked me. I had hit him with all the strength I had.

With his head tilled to the right, he closed his eyes and hissed.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me again, do you hear me?" I shouted at him, breathing heavily.

"Listen…" He tried to say, but I cut him off instantly.

"No, you fucking listen. I'm not a God damn rag doll for you to yank and grip any time you please. You lay one finger on me again, and I'm going rip your fucking shoulder right from its socked. Are we clear?" I spat at him, enraged.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you Isabella, I didn't intend on hurting you, believe me. I'm sorry." He said quietly, his head down, his cheek a bloody red color caused by the heat and shock of my slap.

He looked properly chastised.

"Words are cheap, and your words are invaluable. I don't want or need your apologies; I don't want anything from you. Stay the hell away from me, and it will all be good." I said frostily.

He just nodded and retreated towards his own bed. Before he got under the covers, he turned his head and gazed at me intently.

"For what it's worth Bella, I had a great a time getting to know you today. I'm sorry I ruined it." He mumbled so quietly, I barely even heard him.

I didn't say anything back; there was nothing to be said.

The person I spent the day with was someone I would have befriended, someone I would have trusted and maybe even liked. But even the most skilled pretender has to show his true colors every once in a while, and Edward did just that. He wasn't kind or gentle; he wasn't an easy going or a friendly person, at least not with me. He was the guy mothers warned their daughters about, and I needed no further warning.

Too many walls were put up now, and he wasn't ever going to get in.

He didn't deserve to be my friend; he didn't even deserve the effort it takes to consider him an enemy. He was nothing, and that's exactly what he was going to get from me; nothing.

That night, the nightmares returned. Edward played his role well as the consuming monster behind my lids.

That night I locked away my heart, and protected my mind with a fortress of impenetrable walls.

That night, I made one deadly mistake. I neglected to protect my soul from him, and I paid dearly.

He stole my soul with a vengeance of a blood thirsty demon…

**AN:**** I couldn't make you guy wait, and so here's an early update! (It Rhythms :P)**

**I sincerely hope you enjoyed this little glance into Edwards head, and we'll be having more EPOVS in the near future.**

**I won't give up on this story, but please don't take away your support.**

**Please review and tell me if you have any ideas or suggestions. Thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 9: Silence

**AN****: I'd like to thank you all for your support and for reading my little story. I'm replying to reviews as much as I can, if anyone has any questions please do not hesitate to ask me, I'm trying my best to reply to all of you. **

**To all the guests reading this story, thank you so much, and I wish I was able to reply to you all, some of you ask very interesting and important questions!**

**To Dollsrme, here's another shout out! Just because it makes you "thirteen again" happy Here's to you!**

**To pmk Kelly, thanks for your continued support, you rock!**

**To MaryMags thanks for your faithful readership and enthusiasm, I appreciate it so much. **

**Disclaimer****: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight. I'm just narrating Heaven and Trouble's story.**

**Chapter 9****: ****Silence**

When Trouble knocks on your door, you should not answer. But sometimes, the temptation is too strong. Sometimes, when you are itching for a fight, when trouble knocks, you answer it with big smile on your face and two guns blazing.

It's been two weeks since my trip to the park with Trouble; it's been two weeks of severed communication and intense glares. It's been two weeks since I slapped Edward, and two weeks since he's been constantly slapping me back in my dreams.

They were the longest two weeks of my life. Some parts were good, very good. Some parts were bad, but I wasn't complaining. I wanted the bad, cheered it on and expected it.

The bad was all Edward's. The good was the family.

In the time that passed, I grew very fond and my pretend family. I grew closer to Alice and Rosalie. I grew more in love with the idea of Esme; the radiant woman with the shimmering hair, the homemaker, the motherly figure, the provider of all things warm and comfortable. In the past two weeks, never once did Esme hesitate in showing her support and affection. She was more motherly than my own mother had ever been, and I appreciated her immensely.

But the person who was growing on me the most was the cuddly, giant, absolutely lovable and sweet big brother I always wished I had. Emmet, he was my supporter and my source of laughter. He was my protector and vindicator. He was the person that made living with Trouble bearable. Ever since he found me in the beautiful meadow I made my haven, he was constantly there; teasing, joking, sustaining and just being Emmet. I loved him already, like a little sister would love her big brother, her protector and hero figure. His affection was more than welcome, expected even. And it was pissing Edward off; a perk really.

The night I slapped Edward, he took his retribution in my dreams. The abuser I saw the first night I spent in his room was back with a vengeance.

When I woke up the next morning, I was more empowered, and not at all broken.

I decided to sever all connection, all meaningless conversation and empty getting-to-know-you-questions. At first he tried to get me to talk to him, saying he needed me to understand that he was a difficult, moody person and that he didn't mean to offend and hurt me. I never replied to any of his words, it was a waist of my time and breath.

I never replied to his good mornings or good nights. I never replied to the slithering words he hissed my way when he'd had it with the "silent treatment". I wasn't being quiet to teach him a lesson, I was being quiet because he didn't matter, and will never matter. He was a moody, broody asshole who wants what he wants when he wants it, and I wanted no part in whatever he was trying to make me partake in.

On the eighth day of my silence, he cornered me in the bedroom, after I was done taking my shower. I got out of the steam filled bathroom, thankfully fully clothed, to find Edward pacing next to the door. He looked like a caged lion, powerful, dangerous and stalking. As soon as I took the first step out of the bathroom, his head shot up and he looked at my evilly, menacingly.

"Bella, this shit has to end now. I won't tolerate your behavior any longer." He hissed.

I looked him up and down, and rolled my eyes. Moving past him, I headed for the bedroom door, wanting to make my escape, revolted by his presence and his daunting demeanor. Just as I reaching for the silver door handle and commenced wrenching the door open, Edwards open palm smacked the door loudly, closing it forcefully.

"You will listen to me little girl, and you will listen to me now." He said, bending down so that we were face to face. I could feel his hot breath fanning across my face, smelling delicious and clean. "I'm done with the childish games of hide and seek. I'm done with the shitty attitude and the silence. We need to talk, and even if I have to glue you to a chair to make you listen to me, I'll fucking do it." He hissed.

"I've been following you around this damned house for eight days now, and you seem to be getting pretty good and slipping away. We need to finish what we started, we need to look a convincing enough couple before we make our grand "entrance" into the public eye, and you need to put some fucking effort into tolerating me." He murmured, still holding on to the door.

"How many times do you want me to fucking apologize? I treated you roughly and I'm sorry. Satisfied now? Or should I grovel and beg for your fogginess? Get the fuck over yourself already!" He exclaimed.

"I don't beg, and I don't grovel. I don't do the "I'm sorry baby please forgive me." I apologized because my ass is on the line here too. I need this to work! I won't have you screwing this up for me." He said.

I was completely done listening to him, every day the same old speech about the same old bullshit. He was only trying to save his own butt, and I had no interest in helping or saving him.

I grabbed to door, forcefully trying to open it, but he was much too strong and he was in no mood to allow me out of his room.

He lessened his grip on the door suddenly, only to slam it shut with his foot. His arms shot out, grabbing me by the waste and pinning me to the door.

I gasped, shocked at his sudden move and my sudden position. He stepped even closer, his body only inches away from mine. Removing his hands from my waste, he positioned them on my shoulders and pushed me back, pinning me further to the white door.

"Not so fast Heaven. I'm not done with you yet." He said sardonically. He knew he was stronger, he knew he had me trapped and I had nowhere to go.

I contemplated yelling at him; I contemplated pushing him back and slapping him again. But that would mean that he was getting to me, and I refused to give him the satisfaction.

I huffed and rolled my eyes yet again; staring straight ahead and acting like his hands on my shoulders weren't sending me into sensory overload.

"You're not going to look at me are you?" He said "You're going to keep ignoring me and acting like I'm a waste of space and air. Well you know what? Fuck you. I'm done with this shit! You're not worth it." He huffed, releasing me abruptly and moving me away from the door. I barely kept myself upright as he wrenched the door open and hurried outside.

I placed my hand over my rapidly beating heart, willing it to calm down and ignore him. His bark was weaker than his bite; he was all empty threats and alternating moods.

He didn't try to talk to me after that, he was rarely home and when he was, he ignored me like the plague. I didn't mind his absence, I didn't mind his late night partying and the smell of alcohol on his clothes and breath every night he came stumbling into the bedroom. I didn't care enough to mind his absence in the nights I blissfully had the room to myself while he was screwing some woman in a trashy hotel or filthy bar. His absence was welcome and celebrated.

It was the nights I woke up startled and breathing heavily that I minded. I woke up sweating, and was convinced that someone was watching me. The room would be cloaked in black, and I would not be able to see farther than my own nose, but I would still feel the prickling feeling in the back of my neck; someone was staring and it was making me uneasy.

My days were spent hanging around the house with Rosalie and Esme while Alice was at her shop, either working or designing clothes. I loved helping Esme in the kitchen or having conversations with Rose, she has so much knowledge about art and paintings.

On Thursday, I was sitting at the kitchen table; watching Esme bake cookies and listening to Rosalie explain the mystery and vagueness surrounding the Mona Lisa, when Alice burst into the kitchen in frenzy.

"Oh my god Bella, I totally forgot!" She exclaimed, scaring the hell out of all of us.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"What do you mean what?" She huffed. "Tell me my dear, what are you planning on wearing to the ball this Saturday?" She asked crossly.

"I don't know." I replied uninterested.

"Oh ok. It's not like it's a big deal or anything. All eyes will be on you at the ball, but who cares." She said jokingly with a fling of her hand.

I never liked going to parties, I didn't like dressing up and wearing dresses. I absolutely hated being the center of attention; it brought out my clumsy nature. But she was right; I couldn't treat this like any other party I've been to. This was a big deal, with big people and a lot of attention focused on the newly married couple her brother and I were supposed to be.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed. "What am I going to do? I haven't even thought about it that much. I didn't pack any fancy dresses or anything; it's not like I own fancy dresses anyway." I said, looking at her pleadingly. She was a fashion designer; she had to have something for me to wear. I didn't have money to go buy a dress, and I'll be damned if I was going to ask Edward for funding.

"Don't worry Bella; I have the perfect dress for you to wear. You'll look flawless, trust me." Alice said happily, clapping her hands; enthused. I sighed in relief; I knew Alice had my back.

I was dreading that night; I've been dreading it for two weeks, ever since Carlisle politely informed me that I'll be making my presence known as Mrs. Edward Cullen.

I didn't look good in dresses, I believed it wholeheartedly. I wasn't some glamorous princess that could compete with the models that would no doubt be present.

"I think the dress will be too big for you though, so I brought it with me so I can fix it up for you." Alice continued.

"What size is it?"I asked.

"Size 4, sweets." She replied. She'd taken to calling me sweets, because of the candy red cheeks that appear when I blush, especially around Emmet and his teasing.

"I think that's a size too small Alice, not a size too big." I replied mockingly.

"Ummm, sweets have you looked at yourself lately? You're a size two honey, trust me. I mean, it's my job and all." She teased with an eye roll.

The truth of the matter was that I knew I'd lost some weight; my clothes were fitting pretty loosely around my now thinner frame. I wasn't eating much, I felt apprehensive about eating these peoples food. Edwards's remarks about my body were not helping the matter in no way either. He always had a critical remark about my looks up his sleeve, and as much as I hated letting him into my head, as much as I hated allowing him to mess with me and cause me insecurity, he was slowly but surely destroying every ounce of confidence I once had.

Every time he said "Jeez, there's no food in this house, what are you doing, eating all day long Bella?" or "I just want to walk into the kitchen once, and not find you in here", he cut me a little deeper, made me more aware of the fact that even the food I was eating in this house was not mine, will never be mine, and I was not welcome to it. So I stopped eating, I ate very little and quenched my hunger by drinking water. I had no idea that my weight loss was that exponential, but I had been a size 4 or 6, depending on the dress, before I came to New York.

Esme noticed my shrinking form and my lack of appetite and confronted me about it, but I blamed it all on the stress of having a new life so suddenly.

Alice cut through my inner rambling by ushering me upstairs, telling me to change into the dress she had chosen for me in her room so she could see how it fit and make her adjustments. She handed me the covered up dress and playfully pushed me inside the room, closing the door behind her.

The dress I saw when I opened the garment bag took my breath away. It was absolutely stunning and elegant. The fabric felt so expensive and absolutely soft against my hands. I have never in my life owned something this expensive. It looked like a dress an actress would wear to one of her movie premieres.

I took it out hesitantly and laid it on the bed, stripping swiftly and putting on the dress as carefully as I could manage. It had a zipper on the back that I couldn't reach, so I called to Alice for help and she came barreling into the room, ready to get to work.

"Oh wow!" She exclaimed. "Look at you." She said smiling.

"Can you please zip me up?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied, assessing me carefully.

I realized she was right after she zipped up the dress, it felt too loose on me. Alice yanked and pinned for about half an hour, and even with all the pins and bunched up material, the dress looked absolutely beautiful.

It was a deep burgundy red color, with a heart shaped neckline. It was tight fitted around my waist reaching to mid-thigh. At mid-thigh, a beautiful white ruffled fabric flared out, covered by a sash like layer of the same red fabric of the dress. It had beautiful white intricate designs below the breasts that continued past my ribs, to my right hip and decorated both sides of the open red fabric covering the white ruffles. The white fabric was also studded with beautiful designs complementing the amazing dress. The back was a little plunging; V shaped and showed a lot of skin. The dress actually made me feel a tiny bit beautiful.

Alice assured me that she had the perfect white shoes for the dress, and the perfect accessories. She even had an idea about how to do my hair and makeup. I trusted her eye and sense of fashion; she always looked so beautiful and fashionable.

That had been three days ago; today was Saturday. Today I had to make an appearance as Edward Cullen's wife, and I was slightly week at the knees. I refused to be a nervous wreck though; I refused to embarrass the family that took me in so graciously and unreservedly.

Dressed in the beautiful dress Alice has chosen for me, I touched up my hair and makeup. My hair was pulled back in a sophisticated bun, slightly pushed to the left side. My makeup was dramatic, with smoky eyes and red lipstick, matching the color of the dress. Large ear rings, borrowed from Rosalie, gave my look a little bit of flare, sophistication and elegance.

As I sprayed some perfume I'd borrowed from Alice, Trouble knocked on the door. I smiled, actually smiled, waiting for the undeniable fight we were bound to have. He'd say I looked disgusting, and I'd say nothing in return. He'd huff and grumble about my "childish" attitude and I'd ignore him. I was actually looking forward to it; living with Edward has turned me into a masochist. I was itching for a slice of trouble; this day has been too peaceful and girly for my taste.

My day was spent having my eyebrows plucked, my legs waxed, my hair pulled and yanked and pinned and my face caked with makeup; I needed Trouble to pull me out of the girly haze that surrounded me.

His knock was strong, signaling his temper. He opened the door with a little too much force and walked in, looking my way fleetingly before looking again, and starring. His eyes went wide and his lips slightly parted. I should have steeled myself for the incoming insult, but I was too busy ogling the attractive man in front of me.

He was a very handsome man, and he knew it very well. But dressed in a tux, he was truly magnificent. His tux was a deep black color, his undershirt was white and his tie was burgundy red, matching my dress I presumed. After all, we were a happily married couple.

I had a hard time taking my eyes off of him; he was too beautiful to be real. He looked like a heart breaker.

His subtle cough made my traitorous eyes turn away from his sinful body and focus on his handsome face. He was looking at me in a weird way, like I was an actual human being, like I was a woman who deserved being looked at, stared at and admired.

"Stunning…" I thought I heard him whisper, but I was sure it only my imagination playing ticks on me. He thought of me as revolting; a pretty dress and a little make up weren't going to change his mind.

"Heaven…" He said, looking me up and down, then up and down again. "We need to talk."

Yeah, here we go.

**EPOV**

I have seen beauty many times before in my life. I was a man who appreciated beauty and wasn't ashamed of looking at something I found worthwhile. Bella… Bella looked heartbreaking in red.

I was intending on stepping inside that room, throwing the things I had to give her on her cough/bed and walking away. But as soon as I saw the goddess waiting for me on the other side of the door, my knees nearly buckled. She almost brought me to my knees.

She was stunning, beautiful, gorgeous and absolutely striking. The color she was wearing complemented her skin in the most sinful ways. And the pouty red lips that were slightly smirking as soon as I walked inside the room, made me want to kiss and claim and never let go.

I saw her looking at me appreciatively, but it didn't register. All I saw was the angel in red, the woman I had to introduce as my wife tonight.

She looked like an angel, but had a devils spirit. She hasn't talked to me in two weeks, she ignored and rolled her eyes at me every chance she got, she made me feel pathetic and small and cheap.

By God, how badly I wanted her to react to me, to scream and yell and hit, anything but the complete and utter silence I've had to deal with for the last fourteen days.

At first, I tried coaxing her into talking to me, but to no avail. I tried provoking her, cornering her, hell I even pinned her to a door and challenged her to talk, but she was so stubborn and her lips remained sealed.

I wanted to push her against the door again, and feel the fiery warmth that drowned me every time I touched her. All the partying and creeping back home I had done for the last six days were for nothing, all the women I'd slept with, trying to fuck her out of my system, seemed like ugly cartoon characters compared to the girl that was currently looking at me questioningly.

I had given her what she wanted; I'd stayed away, I didn't talk to her, I didn't acknowledge her, I even gave up on telling her good morning, but seeing her completely content and carefree in my absence pissed me off to no end.

She smiled for every single person in my family, but never for me. She hung out with every person in the house, but when I walked into a certain room, she ran out hurriedly like her cute little ass was on fire. She wanted nothing to do with me and it fucking hurt. She didn't want me, and that angered me and made me want to break her.

But right now, right now she was a princess and I had to act like her prince charming. Right now she looked like a lady, and I needed to be her gentleman.

"Heaven…" I said with a hoarse voice, God she was beautiful. "We need to talk."

She smirked again, actually smirked; steeling herself for a fight that was not coming, preparing herself for an insult I had no power to fabricate and spew out.

"You look… Decent." Was the best thing I could come up with.

She snorted and raised one of her eyebrows, taunting me.

I smiled at her, her sprit; her fire was the most beautiful thing about her.

"Listen to me Bella, and try to take me seriously if you can. Tonight… Tonight all eyes are going to be on you, on us and we have a part to play. We need to act like a newly married couple, like two people in love. I'm gonna have to hold your hand, touch your waist, smile at you and have you smile back. We have to act like we actually stand each other, we can't blow this." I lectured.

Her little grimace was hilarious; she looked like the mere idea of me touching her was revolting. I never had that reaction before, I never had a woman refuse, let alone be revolted by my touch. But this was Bella; she was unlike any other woman I have ever encountered.

"And you're going to have to talk to me." I raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Yeah, I gathered as much." She said morosely.

"Thank the Heavens, she speaks." I taunted.

She just rolled her beautiful dark eyes at me and shrugged.

"I actually chanced coming in here because I have something to give you." I teased. "A present. Well, presents. Not that you deserve my presents, but I can't have you going to the ball without proper… additions." I said, winking.

"You're right; I don't deserve your presents." She replied sarcastically. "So here's what you can do, take those presents and shove them up your…" I cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Okay, okay." I said soothingly. Damn, she was feisty. "I don't want to fight Heaven, I was only joking."

"I don't want anything from you." She said, uncaringly. "So thanks, but no thanks."

"Don't you think it would be a little weird for a newly married woman to have no wedding ring, at a party where people will be waiting anxiously to meet the said "newly married woman"?" I replied smirking as her eyes grew wider. She looked insulted, scared, slightly revolted and surprised all at once.

"You… You want me to wear a ring?"She asked, shocked. "I don't want to wear your ring." She said in a small voice.

"You're going to have to Bella." I replied triumphantly. "You can't go out there with your finger bare." I winked, smiling at the little rhythm.

She let out a slow breath and closed her eyes, tilting her head towards the ceiling. I knew she didn't want my ring; she wanted nothing to do with me. But I felt a little victorious as she held out her hand, waiting for me to deposit the ring into her little out stretched palm.

"Now what kind of husband do you take me for?" I said, my pitch a little lower than intended. "I'm not going to make you put on your own wedding ring, at least not the very first time." I said, as I grabbed her little, incredibly soft hand with my left one, and reached for the ring that was in my pocked with the right.

Her ring was something I actually picked out by myself. It consisted of one solitaire band studded with tiny diamonds that divided into two bands on either side, before reaching the princess cut four carat diamond at the center. It looked simple and feminine, fitting for Bella.

I gently took her hand in mine, nervously trembling a bit as I place the ring on the ring finger of her left hand. "I hope you like it." I said gently, looking into her sorrowful eyes. No woman wanted a marriage like the one Bella got, no woman wanted to wear the ring of a man she could not stand, I understood her sorrow; I didn't blame her for being sad.

"I know this isn't this way it's supposed to be, but that's the hand that's been dealt for us Bella." I said, because she hasn't even uttered a word.

She was looking at the ring, frowning like she was solving a difficult math equation in her head. But then she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and gently extracted her hand from my own.

"It's beautiful, thank you." She said unemotionally, turning away, messing with her hair.

"You're welcome." I said my voice scornful. She couldn't even look at me while thanking me.

"I have one more thing." I said, reaching for the box I'd placed on my bed earlier, and slowly walking towards Bella again. "It was Alice's idea. She thought it would look perfect with your dress." I murmured.

Inside the box was a diamond necklace. It was simple, made up of pure white diamonds. Alice said it was absolutely necessary to fill out Bella's neck…

Turning around slowly, Bella looked at the necklace I was holding out for her, as if presenting her with an offering. Her eyes widened again, and she took a step back, scoffing.

"I can't accept that, that's too much."She said quickly. "I'm sorry, it's beautiful but I can't accept it."

"Bella, it's a gift. You can't refuse a gift."I said, annoyed.

"I can when it's a diamond necklace!" She replied. "It must have cost a fortune. Please just take it back; I don't want to wear a necklace anyway."She bargained.

"Yes you do. And I'm not taking anything back. It's yours." I replied, my tone of voice signaling finality. I will not stand here and fight about a damn necklace.

"Look, I don't…" I cut her off, taking a step closer to her.

Looking into her depthless eyes, and exhaled and spoke as gently as I could.

"Don't fight me." I said. "It's just a necklace."

"I don't want it."She replied."I'm not trying to be rude, I promise. It's just too much, I can't… I will not accept jewelry that costs thousands of dollars. You. Don't. Have. To. Buy. Me. Anything." She said, stressing every word. "Please." She ended.

"Bella…" I almost whined, turning my head slightly."Just wear the damn thing and give it to Alice or Rose or Esme after you're done. Okay?" I tried.

She hesitated a bit before saying "Okay that I can do." She nodded, determined. She looked painfully cute.

After helping her put the necklace around her delicate neck, I smiled as she turned towards me, asking me if I'm ready to leave. She looked nervous and unsure, and I was giddy. I was going to have so much fun tonight. Tonight, I get my payback.

Grapping her by the waist and tucking her into my side, I said a simple "Sure."

Bella stumbled slightly, and pushed me away roughly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked irritated, an adorable little crease appearing between her eyebrows.

"I'm leading my "wife" to the door." I replied smugly. "You're going to have to endure it Bella, we're going to be doing a lot of touching tonight."

She bit her bottom lip violently and glared, looking up at me between her glorious, curled, thick lashes.

"It's going to be a horrible, torture filled night…" She said dreadfully.

I wondered if she would have minded Emmet having his arm around her, she seemed to love him and his attention, I thought disdainfully.

Still, I just smiled and reached for her again, silently marveling at the excuse to just… touch her.

It was my night of fun, it was my night to show her how truly little and inconsequential she really was.

Even if it killed me, I was going to teach her that Edward Cullen was not a person one can easily refuse. I was going to show that even her precious Emmet wasn't as lovable as I was capable of being.

Tonight, I was going to teach her how badly it hurt to be shunned and avoided.

**AN****: Up next, the party.**

**I have a huge favor to ask you guys, since this is my first time writing, I have no idea where to put the pictures that I have for the story. Can anyone help?**

**I have pictures of the characters, and of Bella's dress and ring, the Mansion and all of that, but I have no idea where to post them. Can anybody help me start a blog or a banner for this story? If you are interested that is. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please don't hesitate to review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you all for your continued support. Until next time… **


	11. Chapter 10: The Party

**AN: ****Hey guys, I know you've been looking forward to this chapter; I tried to get this out as soon as possible.**

**For you who are asking about my updating schedule; I'll try to update a minimum of once a week or twice a week. I don't have any chapters written, so when the mood strikes, I'll try to get it to you the night I write it.**

**I'd like to thank everyone for their support and reviews, please keep reading and reviewing and please stay with me **

**A huge THANKS to my Beta Lamia887**

**Disclaimer: ****Stephanie Meyer owns twilight… I'm just writing about stolen kisses….**

**Chapter 10****: ****The Party**

With Edward's hand around my waist, we made our descent down the spiraling stairway. Everybody else had already gone to the ball, leaving Edward and me to arrive alone. The plan was that we should make the first appearance separated from the family; steal the spotlight and make our marriage known to the public.

Waiting for us outside the mansion was a black limo. A driver, dressed in a black suit with a white undershirt ushered us in kindly, and closed the door softly behind us.

As soon as I was situated in the car, Edward's eyes were on me; probably sensing my discomfort.

"Are you nervous?" He asked me in a soft voice. The hand he had resting on his knee slightly twitching.

"I am a little nervous, but I guess it's just because I don't know what to expect." I replied.

"There's no need to be nervous Isabella." He said bemusedly, a sly smirk plastered upon his face. "I know this is not something you're used to, but you have to act as if you are not affected by all the flashing lights and glamorous people. You are supposedly a Cullen now, and Cullen's are not intimidated by anything. Just take a deep breath and pretend all these people aren't there to see you; pretend that they are not waiting for you to slip up and embarrass yourself, and you'll do just fine." He ended.

"Yeah, sure." I replied mockingly. "That little speech just made my nerves so much better."

It was like he was one of those people, waiting with a judging eye for me to make the first mistake.

The ride didn't take long, and soon enough, we were at the entrance of a very large and shining hotel. The Hilton? The Plaza? I had no idea, all I knew was that the grand Ballroom was reserved especially for the yearly Fundraiser Cullen Co. organized and planned. The Ball was just an excuse for the rich and wealthy to gather together under the pretense of giving back to the community, an excuse to brag about their money, their glamor, their achievements and multimillion dollar businesses, at least that's what Alice had told me.

Once the door opened and Edward gracefully got out, I made my way out hesitantly behind him. He immediately draped his arm around my waist, pulling me to his side and smiling gently down at me. There was a black carpet encasing the slight walkway from the spot the car had parked reaching the entrance of the hotel. People were bustling up and down the carpet, photographers following their every move.

I took a deep breath as Edward whispered in my ear, "Let's get this show on the road." He said.

Leading me towards the entrance, we were barreled with numerous calls and shouts.

"Mr. Cullen, is this your new bride?"

"Mr. Cullen, how did you two meet?"

"Mr. Cullen, how was the wedding?"

"Mr. Cullen, introduce us to your new wife!" A female reported smiled enthusiastically as flashes of light blinded my eyes and made my heart spike with fear and trepidation.

Following Edwards lead, we headed towards the female reporter. I had no idea why my "marriage" to Edward was that much of a big deal, but these people were treating it like it was the event of the century.

"Jessica." Edward said smiling, "Nice to see you again doll. You're looking good." He winked.

"Oh Mr. Cullen, always the charmer." She said provocatively. "Edward Cullen, one of New York's most eligible bachelors is off the market! Ladies, wallow is your sorrow, some lucky girl has snatched our playboy right up. A lot of people are talking about the surprise marriage, we just wanted to get the facts form the man himself, and of course meet the lucky girl." She looked at me snidely, before looking back at Edward with wonder and mischief. I wondered if she too was one of his many bimbos.

"Well Jessica, when Cupid strikes, there's no way around his arrow. Isabella and I have been seeing each other for a while now, and yes the marriage surprised not only the public, but my family as well." He replied. "They are absolutely taken with her now, and we're doing really well."

"Isabella Cullen, the woman of the hour." Jessica said mockingly. "How does it feel to be married to a Cullen? Let alone THE Edward Cullen?"

As I was just about to reply, Edward rudely cut me off. "Our marriage is still very new, and we're trying to keep it out of the public eye. This is not like one of my very publicized affairs, and as you can see, Isabella is neither an actress nor a model, she's just a normal girl and we're trying to handle this as a normal couple." Edwards arm tightened around my waist, practically dragging me away from the reported and into the entrance of the hotel. I faintly heard Jessica thanking us for our time as Edward walked brusquely away, ignoring the many calls and questions that surrounded us.

As we walked inside the prestigious hotel, Edwards hold lessened slightly and he sighed. "That wasn't even the hard part." He said, looking at me with slight frustration. "Just let me do the talking alright? I don't need you saying something that the media will spin and use against us."

I felt like a child being scolded by her parents, but at the same time, I should have felt relieved; he was practically telling me to shut my mouth and act blissful, while he deal with all the awkward questions. But I'm not that kind of girl, I'm not an arm candy or a brainless bimbo, when someone speaks to me, I'll talk back and try to engage in a conversation. I wasn't a mute, and I didn't want people thinking I was Edward's little trophy wife. That couldn't have been farther from the truth.

Taking a right and walking hurriedly towards the Ballroom, Edward continued the facade of holding onto my waist. As we entered, I was immediately taken aback by the beauty of the room. Silver and black seemed to be the theme; the tables were adorned by black tablecloth, complementing the white open space the room excluded. Expensive looking white and silver china was strategically placed on the tables, with unique center pieces decorating each and every table. Thousands and tiny silver lights twinkled in the room, giving the room the appearance of a starry night sky.

The first person who caught my attention was Emmet. Standing near a table in the center of the room, his height singled him out instantly. Edward held my hand in his as we walked toward the family's table, nodding and smiling at people who greeted him. Once we arrived, Emmet turned his adorable dimpled grin my way and whistled.

"You clean up nice Sweets. Look at all that red!" He said, kissing me gently on the cheek. "And don't you look like a Calvin Kline model there bro." He said turning his attention back on Edward.

Edward smiled and slapped him on the back, turning to greet the rest of the family, and I followed his lead.

A throat clearing made me freeze in my spot. With eyes wide, I looked upon Elizabeth Cullen. I had no idea she was going to be here, my heart suddenly found my stomach way too comfortable, for it decided to stay there for about a minute or two.

"You look nice Isabella; this is a very important night for you two." She said, her witch's voice strong.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen." I said, not saying anything more. I didn't want to know how she was or if she was enjoying herself. I hated that woman like a bat hated the sunlight.

After greeting the family, Elizabeth not so kindly suggested that Edward and I to made a round or two of the room. She said we needed the exposure, so Edward, like the good little boy he was, took my hand and lead me away from his family and the watchful eye of his grandmother.

"Pay her no mind Isabella; she just likes to feel like her word matters to any of us."He said, rolling his eyes. "You want a drink?" He asked.

"I… I'm not twenty one." I replied, embarrassed.

"Who cares?" He replied. "It's not like they are going to ask for your ID." He joked.

"I'd rather not, thanks."I replied, surprisingly polite.

"Heaven, I'm not trying to get you drunk." He huffed. "Come to the bar and get a drink with me."

I found no reason to argue with him about a silly topic in front of all these people, so I just followed him toward the bar. On our way there, a man with a blond ponytail stopped to congratulate Edward and I on our marriage, Edward just replied with fleeting thanks before pulling me away yet again. He seemed in a hurry to meet someone.

The weight of his hand felt heavy as he gently entwined our fingers. I looked down toward were our hands were lazily hanging next to Edward's thigh, marveling at the perfect way my hand seemed to fit his. The tingling sensation hadn't stopped since the moment Edward touched me, and I was worried I'd start sweating soon and make a complete fool of myself.

At the bar, Edward ordered a glass of red wine for me, and a Jack on the rocks for himself. We stood patiently waiting for our drinks; him looking at me bemusedly as I tried to figure out what was it about my appearance that was entertaining him so much.

Suddenly, a gorgeous blond woman wearing a very seductive golden gown came up to Edward and threw herself at him in an unfashionable way.

"Edward Cullen I missed you." She said in a whiny voice. She reminded me of that Kardashian chick and her annoying screeching voice. "What's this I hear about you getting married? You know that cock only belongs to me." She said, lowering her voice and dragging her fake bright pink fingernails over Edward's chest.

Edward smiled brightly as he looked down at her overly exposed cleavage. "And the things you can do with a cock Tanya." He replied shamelessly. I stood there, gaping at how vulgar they both were. You'd think these people had no manners at all.

"Hey babe." Tanya replied casually. "How are you this fine evening?" She said, snorting.

"Regretfully, I'm stuck making rounds with the…wife." He said huffing.

Tanya immediately straightened up and looked left and right. "She's here? That slut that took you from me is here?" She asked incredulously.

"I wouldn't exactly call me a slut there honey. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?" I replied, just a tad bit mad.

Her icy blue eyes turned on me and she looked me up and down; unimpressed. "Of course I looked at myself in the mirror. I mean… who could resist looking at this much beauty." She replied rudely.

"No one, of course." I replied. I had to give it to her though, she really was very beautiful.

"Eddie, you could have done so much better than… that." She snorted.

"Believe me babe, I know." He replied, looking at me disgustingly.

I felt my breath shorten as I tried to reign in my emotions. I realized that Edward and I didn't see eye to eye on most matters and that we weren't particularly civil towards each other, but he had no right to stand there and insult me in front of a person I didn't even know.

"So, what the hell? Since when did you even think about getting married?" She replied.

"It's a family thing babe, and I don't want you running your mouth about any of this, you hear me?" He replied coldly. I'm glad he had a way to way to control his little "play things." He wouldn't want granny to find out and take all the money away would he?

"You forced him to marry you didn't you, you little…" Edward didn't let her continue her sentence. He pulled her to him, and turned her toward the bar so nobody in that room could see. He had his hands on her ass, tightly squeezing as he murmured into her ear.

"Let's not make a scene here babe. She's nothing, believe me. Just some small town twit my grandmother though would be perfect for me." He said.

I took a step back, feeling like I had just been slapped. What was he trying to do? Humiliate me? It was totally working; he had me wishing I had never stepped inside this goddamned room in the first place.

"I wanna see you tonight." She replied, whining again.

"I can't doll. Family business." He replied, running his nose lightly on the length of her neck. "Don't think anything about my marriage is going to change how we… roll together alright? And don't go saying shit to anyone okay?" He said sternly.

She just nodded and he smiled bemusedly down at her, squeezing her ass one more time before letting go.

"Bye Fugly." She said looking at me before she walked away, swaying her hips a little more than she really needed to as I stood fighting back tears.

Edward look at me then, having finished watching the show she was putting on for him.

"Models. Can't live with them, but sure as hell can't live without them." He said, a look of complete and utter cockiness on his face.

"What's the problem? Why are you looking at me like that?" He said coldly. "Didn't like the show? Is the little virgin girl embarrassed?" He mocked.

"You… is that a habit of yours? Spitting insults right in people's faces and then acting like nothing happened?" I asked disbelievingly, fighting very hard to keep my volume down. "What the hell was that show? What am I even doing here? What about all the crap you feed me about acting like the perfect fucking couple and not messing this up?"

"Nobody noticed, and if they did, almost everybody in this room knows Tanya. She can get a little handsy. Don't worry your pretty little head about it. You were the perfect… nobody. If we get in trouble, I'll take the heat." He murmured uncaring.

I frowned as I looked at his smug face. I guess that was his plan all along; humiliating me in front his "It crowd." I felt small and pathetic, I felt like such an idiot. My so called husband fondling some slut right in my face as they spat insult after insult at me, and I stood there. I just stood there, quiet, shocked, humiliated and helpless. I stood there, protecting the Cullen name while he spat on mine and set it on fire.

I didn't have the courage to scream at him, to humiliate him as much as he humiliated me. So I did the only thing I could think of at that moment, I walked away.

I walked towards our table, slipping and almost falling twice as I tried to school my face into looking indifferent. Reaching the table, I was a little proud that I'd succeeded. Nobody asked me what was wrong, I'd fooled them all.

The night was just getting started though. And I knew, I just knew Edward was only getting started with his shrewd plans and brazen shows.

**EPOV**

My retaliation for the two weeks of silence Isabella made me endure was Tanya. I was certain she was going to be at the Ball, and I knew how she felt about me. She was a clingy, slutty girl with the worst intentions, perfect for teaching Isabella exactly who she was messing with. I wasn't too worried about my family's reaction, or if they saw the way I held Tanya with Isabella not two steps away.

My grandmother may have forced me into this fucked up marriage, but she could not force me into celibacy. I was going to give her and Isabella a run for their fucking money.

I hated the way Bella looked as I was speaking badly about her to Tanya, but I felt no remorse. This little girl thought she could break me; little did she know that I could break a titan and make him beg for mercy. Tanya was just a tool I used in my retaliation against Bella and her almighty attitude. My objective was to humiliate her, make her feel bad about herself, make her realize that I'm not some small town little fucker that was going to grovel at her feet.

As she walked away from me, literally catching herself from falling to the ground in a heap, I felt the slightest bit of guilt. I wished I would have introduced her to Tanya or any other of my other "girls" privately. I shouldn't have made her endure the humiliation publicly.

As I followed behind her, discouraged and sorrowful, I saw her blank face, I saw the attitude of indifference she was trying to pull off, but I also saw the watery beautiful eyes she was trying so hard to hide.

We sat there quietly for a little while, before the music started and Esme urged me to dance with my eye-catching wife. I didn't fight her; I didn't try to make excuses or alibis. I wanted to take Isabella into my arms and make sure I didn't hurt her too much.

Getting to my feet, I offered Heaven my hand. "Dance with me." I said in a hoarse voice.

She stared at the hand I was offering her like it was a glass of poison.

"I don't dance." She replied, not trying to hide the hatred from her tone.

"Nonsense child." My grandmother barreled. "Go dance with your husband." She ordered.

I saw Bella biting her tongue, no doubt trying to keep quiet the insult she was ready to spit in my Grandma's face. She took a deep breath and got to her feet, not taking my hand, but leading me to the dance floor.

We stood in the center of the floor, people in flashy outfits surrounding us at all sides. She stood unmoving, her hands balled into fists, preparing herself for the torture of being touched by me.

"I'm going to have to touch you now." My voice was low, regretful.

"I know." She replied stormily.

I took a step closer and took her into my arms, holding her a little more closely than I should have. She was tense, almost vibrating with her detestation.

"Relax Heaven, it's just a dance." I gently spoke in her ear.

"Stop talking. Let's just get this shit over with." She replied.

We danced to the slow song clumsily, her looking everywhere but at me, and me… not able to take my eyes off of her. No other woman had anything on her tonight, but I couldn't let her know that. She'd be too cruel if she found out about my attraction to her.

When the music quieted down a little, she practically fled from my arms, eager to put some distance between us.

I sighed and followed her back to the table, giving her the space she needed to calm down.

She asked for this, she treated me rudely and considered herself too good for me, she insulted my ego, and I had to let her know that she could not walk all over me. She had to know…

No one was at the table but Elizabeth, sipping her drink nonchalantly as a photographer took her pictures and complemented her.

"You don't look a day over fifty Mrs. Cullen." He flattered. "How do you do it?"

"I just come from a great gene pool lad." She replied smugly.

I knew he was full of shit; she looked her age and then some.

"Edward, how about we get a shot of you and you're new bride for the social section huh?" She looked at me, smiling.

Isabella's eyes focused on my grandmother, as if willing her stare to inflict the old witch with a terminal illness.

I gently took Bella's hand, helping her to her feet as I lazily draped my arm across her waist and pulled her closer to me. "Smile for the camera Baby." I said, frowning at the unintentional pet name I called her.

She smiled politely, long enough for the photographer to snap a picture. As soon as she tried to pull herself away from me again, my grandmother made another suggestion.

"Kiss her Edward. Don't act all shy on us now." She half joked, half ordered.

I didn't think, I didn't consider Bella's innocence or purity. My grandmother's taunting made me spin Bella's thin body towards me, and I gently pressed my lips to hers.

I felt her gasp against my mouth, as my eyes screwed shut and I got lost in feeling of her soft, plump lips. A shudder pass through me as I tasted her lips, the softness and fullness completely captivating me.

I pulled away after what seemed like forever, only to look into Bella's weeping eyes, shocked and bewildered. The photographer had moved on, he'd captured his picture and gave us our privacy.

Bella was crying, silent tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

"Is that enough for you?" She said to Elizabeth, her voice cracking. "Have you tormented me enough?" Her first were shaking, she was trembling.

I felt like such an asshole. I felt like apologizing and begging for her forgiveness. I had stolen her first kiss.

My God, I had robbed her of her very first kiss. I didn't even ask, I just took.

Isabella walked away, to where I did not know. But I wasn't going to let her run away from me crying, so briefly after we shared our first kiss. Catching up to her, I gently held her wrist, turning her to face me.

I had to face the consequences of my own actions; I had to tell her I was sorry for being a thief.

"Heaven…" I breathed. "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot." I offered.

"You're sorry?" She whispered. "You're sorry? You just took my first kiss; you just stole from me something I never even considered of offering. You just treated me like I was one of those whores who threw themselves at you, and you're sorry?" She asked, seething, hurt and almost broken. "Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you?"She demanded.

"Look, I didn't mean to take this from you. The fact that this probably was your first kiss completely slipped my mind. I'm…" she cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"I don't need your filthy excuses. You stay the hell away from me Edward Cullen." She said as she yanked her wrist away from my grip and ran away.

The regret and sorrow I should have felt from the very first moment I started thinking about my schemes and her impending humiliation hit me like a brick wall.

I shut my eyes tightly, grabbing the back of neck, bolting myself in place. I wouldn't go after her, I've hurt her enough already. I had no right to offer her comfort and apologies.

Little did she know this night wasn't over yet. Elizabeth was visiting the Cullen mansion. Tonight, we had to share a bed. Tonight, I had to endure feeling her sleeping next me without being able to hold her tightly in my arms, and pray she'd agree to stay there for a little while.


	12. Chapter 11: Hardships

**AN:**** Thanks for taking the time to read, review, and favorite or alert my story. I truly appreciate it. **

**I would like to thank pmk Kelly for her continued support. YOU ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: **** SM owns twilight…**

**Chapter 11****: ****Hardships **

It's amazing how cruel people can be. It's amazing how deceitful life can become.

The kiss between Edward and me took my breath away; not because I enjoyed it, not because I felt satisfaction or pleasure, but because I felt like life had dealt me an agonizing blow and I did nothing to stop or prevent it.

Edward took what was not nor will ever be his, he stole something I cherished.

My very first kiss was stolen, taken forcefully and it was the most horrifying experience of my life. I hated how it felt; I loathed the onslaught of Edward's lips and his unwanted attention and fake affection. I've never been kissed before; however all the propaganda about how you were supposed to feel were a complete load of bullshit. You didn't feel lightheaded or blissful when you were being mugged of something you've been saving for so long.

I wanted to scream and rage and hit and hurt. I wanted him to bleed and suffer. I've never hated anyone as much as I hated Edward at that moment. I've never felt as cheap and hurt as I felt at the onset of his attack.

Elizabeth, that conniving, selfish bitch was basking in the glory of my demise, and I hated her as well.

I ran away from him and hid in the bathroom for the rest of the night. I cried my little heart out and fought to catch my breath. I spoke to God and asked him to justify the pitiless way I was being punished.

Alice came into the bathroom looking for me, asking me to please come out and tell her what had happened. I wiped futilely at my tears and wrenched the door open.

"I don't want to talk about it Alice. But I will tell you one thing; I hope your brother burns in the fiery pits of Hell, and fucking soon!" I said as I stormed passed her and headed for the door.

"Bella, wait!" She yelled as she ran after me. "I have to tell you something…" She said hesitantly.

"What more could there possibly be?" I huffed. I felt a little guilty about speaking to her that way, but I was just too hurt and angry to correct my attitude.

"Elizabeth is visiting. Um… she's staying for a couple of weeks. Esme wanted me to warn you." She said, touching my arm briefly and looking at me apologetically.

"Damn it! Can't I catch a freaking break? What's with that shrew? Is she trying to torture me?" I all but screeched. Leaning against the wall just outside the bathroom, I seriously considered killing her while she slept. No one would miss that wicked witch, I was sure of it.

"I know this is hard Bella, but…." Alice said "I don't know what to say to you, I know you're exasperated right now, but it'll get better. You just have to be strong." She finished.

"Strong?" I asked incredulously. "You tell me how strong you'll be when you're humiliated and belittled, and to top it all off, fucking robbed of something you've treasured for so long. He treated me like a whore Alice!" I said, my voice cracking.

"Bella… what did he do?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing Alice, forget I said anything. Can I get a ride with you and Jasper? I can't be in a car with him right now." I pleaded.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Sweets. The press…" She started.

"Screw the press! Screw the lie and the family, screw Elizabeth and Edward too!" I yelled. I was done being a doormat; I don't care what happens, to hell with consequences.

"Okay, calm down honey." She grabbed my hand and squeezed. "We'll figure something out."

"I'm not getting in a car with him. You'll have to kill me first." I said stubbornly.

"Okay, just please calm down. You're kind of hyperventilating, and I have no idea what to do if you pass out. Don't you pass out on me Bella, or I swear to God…" She trailed off a little hysterically.

"I'm not going to pass out, calm down." I said, smiling a bit. She was such a little drama queen.

We heard footsteps heading towards us hurriedly and we tried to compose ourselves, striving to look as normal as possible. As I turned my attention in the direction of the steady rhythm of falling footsteps, a frantic looking Edward came to view, his eyes searching.

"Bella" He breathed "I've been looking everywhere for you." He stepped closer, dragging his feet. "Are you ready to leave?" He asked his voice low and gentle.

"Yea, I'm leaving with Alice and Jasper." I said, my voice venomous.

"Bella… there's no need, I'll take you home." He offered.

"Fuck you, you slithering snake! I'd rather walk." I replied, not caring who might hear.

"Edward." Alice said. "I think it's best if you stay away from her right now, she's in no mood to deal with your bullshit." She looked at him disgustingly.

"I didn't…" He huffed. "Alice, this is between me and my wife, stay out of it." He said angrily.

"Your wife?" I said, before Alice could reply. "I may be your wife on paper you bratty fuck, but in my mind, in my head and soul and freaking essence, I'm your worst god damned enemy."

"Okay, you need to calm the hell down." He hissed.

"And you need to get out of my face before I commit a murder." I replied.

"Heaven…" He breathed again "Take a deep breath and calm down please, you're hyperventilating." He said calmly, stepping towards me.

"Don't come near me." I screamed. "Don't you dare come near me. I swear to God, I'll ruin you!"

He stepped back hurriedly and looked at Alice, his eyes wide and pleading.

"I'm… I won't. I'll stay right here Heaven, just breath." He offered.

"Come on Bella, let's get out of here." Alice said, taking my hand and leading me away from Edward.

I don't remember too much of the ride home, all I can seem to remember is that Alice led me toward a double door different from the one we came in through. I got into Jasper's car, which was waiting for us directly in front of the exit. She must have texted him while I was fighting with Edward, I guessed.

The ride home was quick, and I spent it trying to regulate my breathing and heart rate.

When we reached the house; I hurried upstairs to change out of my dress. I felt weighed down and constricted, I felt like I was about to explode. The first things I took off were the ring and necklace, I felt like they were burning my skin and infecting me with diseases.

It wasn't until I had finished my shower, and was headed towards my couch that Alice's words back at the hotel came to the forefront of my mind. I took a step backwards, my eyes widening.

Elizabeth was here. She was in this house… She was staying for a couple of weeks. Esme wanted to warn me…

Oh my God…

….

….

….

I had to sleep in the same bed with Edward tonight… After everything he's done to me, I had to sleep next to him.

I felt dizzy and nauseous, I felt like I was going to throw up.

I felt to the floor in a heap, surely bruising my knees badly. "It's intentional, isn't it?" I asked, looking up at the sealing. "What have I done to you?" I screamed, demanding answers from God. "Why are you doing this to me?" I cried.

The door flew open and Edward barreled inside, looking startled and on edge.

"Bella?" He said nervously. "Are you okay? What's going…"

He was cut off by the sound of me throwing up on the floor.

"Jesus Christ!" He startled. "What's wrong?" He asked, rushing towards me.

"Stay back." I said hoarsely, not wanting him to see my mess, but most of all I felt like I would crawl out of my skin if I felt him close to me.

"Fuck that! You're sick." He said, kneeling beside me and touching my forehead.

I cringed and shuddered, pins and needles pricking me all over my body.

"Take. Your. Hand. Off. Of. Me." I hissed, leaning away from him.

I tried getting to my feet, wanting to clean up both the mess I had made and myself, but I couldn't manage even that. I was almost halfway up when I lost my balance started falling again.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I waited for the impending blow, crack and snap, but it never happened. Edward had reached for me, wrapped him arms tightly around me and held me up.

"Jesus, Bella be careful." He said gently. "Let's get you to the bathroom."

He bent down intending on carrying me, but I stopped him. Digging my nails into his arm, I yanked at the cage of flesh he'd enclosed me in.

"Let go." I said my voice nonexistent. "I'm fine, let me go."

"Bella just let me help you." He said, tightening his arms.

"I don't want your fucking help!" I hissed. "Let me go."

"That's not going to happen. I'm taking you to the bathroom and then I'll clean up." He explained calmly.

I pushed against his arms again but to no avail, I had zero strength and he was much too strong and determined.

"Stop manhandling me and let me the fuck go! You just take and take and take. I have nothing to give you right now, so get away from me." I screamed.

"Bella, please you need to calm down, I'm trying to help you." He said, frustrated.

"Help me? Is that what you've been doing all night? Helping me? Were you helping me when you insulted me in front of a slut I wouldn't even touch with a ten foot pole? Or how about when you robbed me of the one thing I would have never given you willingly. Were you helping me by not telling me I had to fucking sleep in the same bed with you tonight to appease your bitch of a grandmother? Thanks, I don't want your kind of help." I screamed. "Let go of me, I can help my own damn self."

"You're bleeding." Was his only response. I looked at him angrily, asking God to give me strength not to kill him. He didn't hear a single word I'd said, it was like talking to a damned wall.

"And you're a son of a bitch." I said, rethinking the statement immediately because Esme was one of the best women I have ever met.

"Yeah, you're right." He said smugly. "But I'm a son of a bitch who's going to carry you to the bathroom so you can clean up." He looked down at me, smiling.

I just snapped. I couldn't handle the fact that I've been in hell for the entire night, that I've cried and screamed and threw up and bled because of him, and he was smiling.

I slapped him with the last ounce of strength I had, and then I kept hitting. I hit him of his arms, on his chest and stomach, I even kicked him once or twice but his hold never wavered for one second.

He stood there, taking it all and not even flinching.

"I hate you! I fucking hate you!" I screamed, over and over and over again. I screamed until my voice wouldn't even sound anymore. I screamed until my tears ran dry and my whole body shook.

He stood there, hugging me tighter and whispering gently in my ear. He told me he was sorry, he told me he dint know why he kept hurting me, he said he was very sorry for taking something that was never his. He told me I was the purest thing he's ever seen.

"Let it out, baby. Let it all out." He whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry angel. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said repeatedly.

I hit him until I felt I would collapse, but he stood strong and confident. He held me tightly and I listened to him and let it all out.

When I felt like I was going to pass out, he gently bent down and while caught the backs of my knees tenderly, he then carried me to the bathroom. He gently cleaned my knee and gave my some mouth wash to get the puke taste out of my mouth all the while never saying a single word.

After that he carried me to the bed and set me down gently on the mattress. Kneeling in front of my dangling legs, he looked up at me, his face masked with the softest expression.

"I'm going to make you a promise Bella. And if you believe nothing else, please believe that I am a man of my word. I promise never to hurt you the way I've hurt tonight again. I'm done playing games and staking claims. I'm done pretending like I can't stand you when I know you're an amazing girl. I promise to never kiss you again, not when you don't want me to." He murmured, his voice sounding velvety and oh so soothing.

"I'm sorry we're forced into a bed together tonight, I know that it's upsetting you. I'll stay on my side I promise. If I …. Uh if you wake up with me spooning you or something I give you full permission to slap that shit out of me, deal?" He said jokingly, with a small smile that never reached his eyes.

"Deal…" I whispered, feeling no remorse for what happened a mere five minutes ago. Acting respectfully and caringly towards me doesn't erase all the shit I've had to deal with tonight because of him.

I carefully fixed the sheets and slid under them, catching myself from moaning at the absolute comfort they offered. It may sound corny but it literally felt like sleeping on a cloud. The sheets were concentrated with Edward's smell. They smelled so good, I found myself sniffing the sheet covering me a little more than I should have. I wiggled my toes and got comfortable.

I heard Edward moving around the room, no doubt getting ready for bed. I closed my eyes and prepared to delve into a deep sleep, but a throat being cleared made my eyes fly open.

"Edward?" I asked, for he was just standing close to the bed, his eyes roaming the mattress and landing often on my sprawled out form. I felt nervous; being so close to him, but my exhaustion was more prominent than my nervousness.

"Uhhh, would it be okay with you if I took my shirt off? I can't sleep with a shirt on." He asked, fidgeting.

"It's your bed, I'm the intruder here. Do whatever you want Edward, its fine." I replied.

"You're not intruding; I just want to make sure you're comfortable." He said. "I don't need to add to my mess ups tonight."

"I'm good…" I trailed off, watching with slightly dreamy eyes the sculpted body he was uncovering.

Edward was a very beautiful man, but his body could not be described by the mere word "beauty". It was much more than that. It was manly, and muscled, and defined and hard and absolutely breathtaking. And I had to sleep next to that body tonight.

The body I could deal with, I was more concerned about the rotten personality I've seen thus far, it was his personality that unnerved me. It was the wickedness he possessed that made it hard for me to trust him. It was his hurtful comments and unapologetic attitude that me terrified of ever getting close to him. I haven't seen a good part of Edward's mentality or personality; I've only seen the bad. I've been looking from something redeeming in him, and I think I may have seen one of those redeeming qualities as I hit him relentlessly after my fall; he took his punishment, he let me make him pay for his sin.

I felt him crawl into bed, the mattress shifting under his weight. I felt the body heat radiating off of him attacking my body with arrows of red hot fire. I could hear him breathing softly; I could smell the minty freshness of his exhales. He sprawled his tall form and shifted, searching for the most comfortable position to assume.

"Goodnight Heaven." He whispered, turning on his side, facing me. It seemed he found his comfy position, for he stilled and smiled softly.

I looked at his beautiful face and sighed, wishing he was a nice person so I could reciprocate and be nice in return. I've let out some steam during my outburst, and I felt a lot better, but I still had this uneasy feeling that the worst was yet to come. I had a feeling that Edward was capable of much more hurt, hate, revenge and malice. I had a feeling that he was going to cost me a lot more than some tears and digested food. I had a feeling he was just getting started, and that the promises he made were only words uttered under stress and post trauma.

"Goodnight Trouble." I whispered back.

He smirked that sexy, lazy smirk of his and raised an eyebrow. "Trouble huh?" He said bemusedly.

"That's what you are, isn't it?" I joked back. But in reality, I wasn't joking. Not even a little bit, not at all.

"You have no idea." He winked and turned around to turn out the lights.

We didn't speak after that, and soon enough my breathing slowed and my eyes drooped. Without any form of resistance on my part, I fell into an unbelievably deep slumber.

That night, I wasn't sure if my dreams were nightmares or happy dreams. That night, the heat consumed me and the fire burned me unabashedly from the outside in.

That night was both the best and worst night of my life. Comfort warred with apprehension. Heat and fire warred with icy attitudes. Trust warred with fiery tempers and fighting warred with giving in.

I owed it all to Trouble.

**AN:**** The chapter is little shorter than you are used to, but the shortness was necessary for the plot. (WINK WINK) **

**I really hope you enjoyed it, and I'm hoping for some constructive feedback. I'm not that delicate, so feel free to rant and rave! **

**Thank you so much, lovelies and please stay tuned.**

**Please hit the little review button and tell me what you think.**

**A HUGE thanks to Lamia877**

**If you guys are interested in seeing some pictures related to the story, I put the link to the blog on my profile. (GO SEE THEM) You can also follow me on Twitter (darkangelfanfic)**


	13. Chapter 12: Curve Balls

**AN:**** Hello readers, I would like to apologize for the late chapter, I was going through a horrible case of writers block, plus the fall semester at college started so I'm going to be a busy bee as of this week. I'll try my hardest to post a chapter each week and again I'm sorry for the missing chapter last week, hopefully it will not happen again. **

**100 reviews for chapter 11! I immensely thank each and every one of you for your support. You guys ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: ****SM owns twilight…**

**Chapter 12****: ****Curve balls**

Tricky, deceptive and backstabbing cycle of events; in short that was my life. What was once a peaceful and humble existence was long gone and forgotten. My life was nothing short of whirlwind, a rollercoaster ride of hurt and misinterpretations. How I longed for simplicity and humbleness. How I craved a future that was never meant to be.

I was wrapped in a blanket of heat when I woke up in the morning. I was groggy and felt as if I just woke up from a coma that stretched on for years and years on end. The heat was slowly lulling me back to sleep, but I shook my head to clear it, and then everything came back to full focus.

I wasn't wrapped in a blanket, the sun's rays weren't the source of the comforting heat, it was Edward. He had his arms wrapped around me, one hand supporting my head and the other possessively draped across my waist. Our bodies were too close to one another, not an inch of space between us, our legs and feet entangled and the hand he firmly had clasped with mine was resting on my belly. His breath was wafting across my shoulder and neck, causing my skin to flush and tingle. This was the closest we've ever been, and for a moment, I forgot that I was supposed to hate him. I totally forgot that he was the devil in disguise, that he was the source and my humiliation and aguish. I felt safe and protected in his arms. But then he stirred, and the moment was gone. Reality came crashing down on me, and I let out a soft gasp.

I couldn't be here; I couldn't let him hold me that way. I couldn't relish in his heat and protection. He was danger, not safety. He was hurt, not comfort. He was beauty that will never be mine.

I tried moving away from him, I tried untangling myself from him, but I didn't work, so I tried harder. I pulled against his arms and legs, against the sheets and our position, and due to my clumsy nature, that effort sent me tumbling to the ground. I was off the bed and on my ass in an instant and that caused the sleeping beast to wake up.

Flushed and unfocused, he shot of the pillow and sat there, his eyes wide; searching for me.

"Bella?" He asked his voice husky and low. God, the sound of this sleepy boy in the morning did something to me, but all I could do is giggle softly.

I had no idea why I wasn't pissed, he violated my personal space yet again, but it didn't exactly look like I put up much of a fight. Last night I slept like I have never slept before, and I guess I owed it to Edward. Last night, against his nature and habits, he offered comfort and protection; he offered heat and tingly breaths. Contrary to what I got used to, he didn't take; he gave.

Lying flat on his stomach, and peeking at me through the edge of the bed, a cute smirk plastered on his face, his eyes danced with amusement. "Mind telling me what you're doing on the floor?" He mumbled.

"Searching for my dignity?" I replied, still giggling.

He laughed, and the sound surprised me. We were acting like adults, a strange new ground for me and Edward.

"Mind telling me why you had me in vise grip right then?" I demanded, but I didn't sound bitter or angry, it was just simple question.

"I uhhh, what?" He asked, confused.

"I think you were spooning me or something, I don't know." I said, embarrassed.

"I was? I… I'm sorry, I didn't… consciously do that I guess, which is weird, because I'm not the type of guy who likes to cuddle, or spoon" He was rambling, he was nervous and it was hilarious to me. I should have been the one rambling and nervous, or pissed and uneasy. But I felt a strange sense of peace, it didn't change anything, but I lacked the feeling urging me to fight with him. What was done was done; there was no use in dramatizing it.

"Okay, well I'm gonna… get dressed and go downstairs now. Sorry for waking you up." I replied.

"Don't worry about it; I had to wake up anyway." He smiled a crooked smile and looked away.

I realized I probably looked a mess; I probably looked horrible in comparison to his blinding beauty, after everything that happened last night, his hair was messier than the usual mess it always was, but he looked nothing short of a Greek god.

Just as I was getting ready to get myself off the floor, there was a pounding on the door. I heard Emmet's voice filtering through the wood soon after.

"Edward!" He yelled, "Get the fuck up, we need to talk." He demanded.

It was slightly weird, all the while I've been here, I've never heard Emmet sound so angry, and I've never heard him curse either. But he sounded pissed, he sounded like he was on a mission.

"The hell…" Edward trailed of, bewildered. "Just give me a second Em." He yelled back.

I gingerly got up, and made my way to the bathroom. After finishing my morning routine, I dressed casually and hesitantly opened the door. Thankfully, Edward was already dressed and was making his way towards me.

"You done?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry. The bathroom is all yours." I replied.

"Thanks." He smiled. "And by the way…" He said just as I was walking past him "Good morning."

"Morning." I replied nonchalantly.

I wasn't sure if it was going to be a good morning, or afternoon for that matter, since a quick glance at the clock hanging on the wall told me it was 2:15.

As I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen, I was greeted my Esme, Alice and Elizabeth who sat on around the kitchen table sipping tea, and oddly enough, laughing.

"Well, well, well, sleeping beauty emerges." Alice teased.

I laughed and headed towards the empty seat next to hers. "Yeah, I guess I was up pretty late last night." I replied.

"I passed by your bedroom at around six in the morning." Elizabeth announced, causing my eyes to widen. Had she seen how Edward and I were sleeping? This screamed trouble, and I looked at her a little scared and frightened.

"You…You did?" I asked. I tried acting normal, like her snooping around wasn't disturbing or crazy.

"I did." She replied. "And I'm very glad you are sticking to my rules. I'd hate to have to take… certain actions. I trusted Esme and Carlisle with enforcing the rules, and trust me Isabella, those rules weren't put there to hurt or torture you, contrary to what you might think. But I firmly believe that the closeness that comes with having to share a room will be very beneficial for you and Edward both." She explained.

Before I had a chance to reply, Esme cut her off. "Enough of that talk Ely, the girl just woke up. Bella dear, would you like a cup of tea?" She asked me kindly. I was very grateful for her stepping in.

"No thank you, I… I have somewhere to be right now. I'll be gone for a few hours." I replied.

"You want a ride?" Alice asked enthusiastically.

"No thanks, I'll call a cab. I wouldn't want you waiting for me; this… thing could take a while." I replied.

"Okay, if you're sure." She said, pouting a bit.

"I wanted us to have a family dinner tonight, get to know you a little better Isabella. I'm sorry you'll have to miss it." Elizabeth offered.

"Not necessarily, I'll back before dinner." I replied curtly. I just didn't the woman, what can I say?

"Well that's good news." She exclaimed. "Good luck with… whatever it is."

"Thank you." I replied, excusing myself, and heading up the stairs to grab my purse.

I called a cab, and then reentered the kitchen, opting to spend a little time with Esme and Alive before my ride arrived. I had unfinished business, I was on a mission today.

Today, I was throwing everything I've ever dreamed of away, but I had no other choice, no other options. I had to make some changes, and those changes were going to cost me my dreams and ambitions.

Today, the future I've worked so hard to reach was going to be crushed, with a few signed applications, and hopefully a little luck, I was going to sign my life away.

Again…

**EPOV**

Life was messing with me; life was throwing me one curve ball after the other. My life as of now is fucked up.

Last night, getting into bed was an awkward feat. Everything smelled like her, and by God if she doesn't smell mouthwatering every damn minute of every damn day.

Apparently, during the night, or early morning hours to be exact, my nose led me to her. I felt myself move, but I didn't want to stop or prevent it. Carefully, I moved closer to her and gently put my arms around her, gauging her reaction, preparing myself for the tensing up of her body and the impending slap that would no doubt make its way towards my face. But then, the most amazing thing happened; she just sighed softly and sank into me.

I was the one tensing up, I was the one who freaked and froze for about half a second. Her body fit against mine perfectly, her soft curves and my hard muscles meshed together and brought us closer, relaxing me instantaneously.

I got drunk off of her scent; I reveled in her closeness, her softness, her heat. I was never one to cuddle; I didn't see point of it. I was more of a wham bam thank you ma'am type of guy. But with Bella, it was different. With Bella, it felt right, it felt like she belonged there, she belonged that close to me.

Of course, I wasn't making any sense, even to myself. I was in a sleep induced haze, and I fully intended on succumbing to it.

I woke up the next day to a thud, and then the sound of Bella giggling. She looked so amazingly beautiful with her messed up hair and blush stained cheeks. I found myself unable to stop smiling at her. Our interaction was a bit awkward, but I enjoyed it just the same.

Emmet's knocks and angry voice both startled and worried me. Em was a laid back guy, it wasn't often you'd find him pissed or even upset. After getting dressed quickly and waiting for Bella to finish up in the bathroom because I desperately needed to piss, I went out to find him.

Unfortunately, we didn't get a chance to talk right away. While he was busy driving grandmother around town, I was busy burning a hole in the library's floor with my pacing. Isabella was MIA. I haven't seen her since she left the bedroom this morning, it was now closing in on 6 o'clock and she has yet to return.

I was worried, and a little offended. She didn't even have the decency to tell me she was going out, instead she told Alice and Esme that she was going to be gone for a few hours and that she'll return by dinnertime.

What was she doing? Where did she go? Why wouldn't she tell me she'd be leaving for a while? I was her husband after all. Maybe we weren't that close, but I couldn't help worrying about her, which surprised me. She was in a new city on her own, she knew nothing about New York or which areas to avoid. What if she was mugged? Or attacked? What if she had a clumsy spell and fell down and passed out? I was driving myself crazy thinking about these things, I didn't notice the bulldozer of a man charging right towards me.

Emmet came charging in on me, his massive hand grasping my bicep and pulling me right to his face. I could have had him on his back, with a bloody nose and busted lips in five seconds flat, but his aggressive demeanor and flushed-from-anger face had me intrigued. I simply raised my eyebrow at him, but didn't make a move to defend myself; I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"What did you do?" He spat angrily.

"What the fuck are you talking about Em?" I asked irritably.

"Don't act clueless with me, you asshole." He retorted. "I always knew you were low, but I never knew you where that fucking low Edward. That girl is a saint, she's kind and smart and funny and caring and loving, so why the hell are you deliberately trying to make her life a living hell?" He went on.

"This is about Bella?" I asked, incredulous. Was I the one who caused her to run out today?

"Of course it's about Bella, you dick. I saw her crying at the ball, I saw her leaving with Alice and Jasper instead of with you. I heard her crying and I heard the thud when she fell last night. So I'm going to ask you again, what the hell did you do to her?" He hissed, menacingly.

"That's none of your god damned business Emmet, that's between me and my wife." I hissed back, stressing the word "wife". "I mean, I don't go snooping around your business with Rose now do I? Why can't you show me the same curtsy?" I continued.

"If you think that Bella considers herself your wife, you are more delusional than I thought. My loyalty is to Bella, and that's final. I promised her protection the moment she stepped inside this house, and I intend to honor that promise." He seethed.

"You're loyalty is to Bella now, is it?" I asked, a little hurt. It stung that my own brother would sell me out like that.

"Look Edward, you're my brother and I love you. I will always be there for you, and that includes setting your ass straight when you're acting like a douche." He replied. "You have to realize that the way you are treating Bella is inexcusable and unwarranted."

"Are you in love with her or something?" I yelled "Is that it? Little princess Bella caught your attention and stole your heart? Is that why you are so protective of her all of the sudden brother?" I mocked, knowing it was a cheap shot, but having no other way of expressing the turmoil resounding in my head.

In a quick move, he had me pinned against the door, the library eerily quiet, except for the sound of Em's hard breaths.

"Don't you ever repeat the shit again, do you hear me?" He said, shaking me. "I love that girl; I love her like I love Alice. I treat her like a little sister, and I've never, not once, thought of her as more than that. How could you say that to me Edward? You know that I love Rose more than anything in this world, you know she's everything to me." He sounded hurt, and I felt like a total dick.

"I'm sorry Emmet; I didn't mean what I said. I was just angry." I said, my voice laced with regret.

"Yeah, okay." He mocked, still pissed. "You didn't mean it, you never fucking mean it. You're the prodigal son with the purest fucking intentions. You know what Edward? I loathe you. Any man who treats a woman the way you are treating Bella deserves to be loathed. You're scum, and you better fucking believe that." He roared. "You hurt her again, and I'll fucking end you. Got that?" He shook me again, and then let me go.

"You want to fight me Emmet? Let's have at it right here, right now asshole. I'm the scum? I'm not the one who sold out his brother." I roared right back at him.

He just shook his head and exhaled. He looked at me like I was the biggest disappointment he's ever seen, and that shattered me a little more than anything could have.

"You don't get it do you?" he asked, resigned. "You still don't fucking get it."

With that, he stormed out of the library and I followed him, stalking him like a predator would stalk his prey.

"Tell me what the fuck you want from me." I shouted at him.

"I want you to wake the hell up and take a look around you brother. I want you to wake the hell up." He said, sad and thwarted.

I couldn't stay in that house one second longer; I couldn't stand there and let him make assumptions.

I stumbled down the stairs and headed towards the door, wrenching it open and coming face to face with a wide eyed Bella.

"Edward?" She asked, troubled.

I ignored her and headed for the car. Quickly getting inside my silver oldie, I turned on the engine and peeled through the driveway, through the gate and away from the house.

Everything Emmet said was true, and that was what bothered me the most.

We've always been close; Em and I. We were the two musketeers until Jasper came along and we became three. I trusted him with my life, and I thought he trusted me with his. It turns out I was mistaken. It turns out my own brother loathed me and thought of me as scum.

With a heavy heart and a foggy mind, I made my way to my favorite bar; Eclipse.

I was going to get fucked up tonight.

He thought I was a disappointment? I'll show him how truly disappointing I can be.

And since I was going to Hell, I might as well take them all with me.

Tonight, I was determined to bring on the pain and the blood and the agony.

Trouble… I truly was nothing but trouble.

….

….

….

The lights at Eclipse were low and almost romantic. The dominating color was red, which perfectly fit my mood. I was in red smog of anger and deception.

I took a seat at the bar, wanting no special treatment or VIP rooms. I signaled at the bartender, and apparently he knew who I was, because he came right away.

I offered no greetings, I only said "Tequila, bring the whole damn bottle."

He quickly obliged, and I quickly began throwing down the shots, one after the other; poising my body with liquor and my mind my spoken works and broken trusts.

I was paying no mind to my surroundings. I didn't care enough to look around. That is, until I heard the stool next to mine being moved, the wood scraped against the floor, and a man with a ponytail sat next to me. He reeked of cheap liquor and cigar smoke, and he pissed me off instantly.

"You're Edward Cullen." He murmured. It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

Yeah no shit, Sherlock, I thought.

"The one and only." I replied, instead of voicing my thoughts.

"I saw you at that fundraiser the other night. The one your filthy rich family throws every year?"He said. "I'm James, James Hunter."

I wanted nothing to do with this James character. I was in no mood to entertain or talk to anybody, but he kept on pushing.

"Let me buy you a drink man, you look like you could use it." He said. "Or better yet, you buy me one; it ain't like you're lacking the money." He smirked, quirking his eyebrows at me.

I huffed, and counted to ten in my head.

"I appreciate the offer James, but I just want to be alone right now. Maybe another time, yeah?" I offered.

"What, you're too high and mighty to fraternize with us common folk rich boy?" He mocked, and I held the shot of tequila in my hand a little too tightly.

"Yeah, something like that." I said, having had enough of his shit.

"You know, I saw you with that new wife of yours. She looks too clean cut, too sweet for your taste. I bet that pussy was untouched when you met her, am I right?" He taunted.

"For your own sake James, get up and walk away." I threatened. I raised my head and glared at him. He was itching for a fight, and I was itching for blood.

"Why don't you let me have a shot at it, I'm sure I could teach her a couple a things for you boy. I'd take that hot piece of ass to pound town, anytime, anyplace, anywhere." He murmured, smirking at me.

He just signed his own death sentence, and he didn't even realize it yet.

I pounced on him, like a hungry lion would pounce on an unsuspecting little zebra. He was an inconsequential little herbivore and I was an apex predator.

I had him on the floor, on his back while I pounded away at him. I hit him again and again, my fist connecting with his jaw, mouth, eyes and temple over and over again.

"You talk about her like that again, and you won't live to reminisce about it. You are hear me you fucking asshole?" I screamed at him, spitting on his pathetic face.

He was throwing his arms around, and trying to fight back or at least block the blows that were raining down on him, but it was no use.

I hit him until blood was seeping from every pore in his face. I hit him until my knuckles became raw and the skin broke.

I was vaguely aware that someone, or multiple people were trying to pull me off of him, but I was too focused, too consumed by the haze, too strong for them to handle.

A few minutes passed, and I let up a bit. The guys who were struggling to pull me off of James succeeded and I was yanked away from him, and held back against the bar.

"What's your problem man?" A guy I didn't know shouted. "You could have killed him."

"He fucking deserved it." I screamed back.

I was breathing heavily; the pain in my knuckles hadn't registered yet.

I couldn't believe the nerve of him, he had the guts to speak that way about my Bella, my Heaven. He's fucking lucky I didn't kill him.

"I'm sorry Mister Cullen, but someone called the cops." The measly bartender told me hesitantly.

I just nodded and stood up tall. I wasn't going to run like some pussy. I made my bed, and now I had to lay in it.

I didn't even flinch when the police officers arrived to whisk me away, I didn't even flinch when they slapped the handcuffs on my wrists and put me in the back of the police cruiser.

At the end of the night, I found myself detained in a smelly cell, paying for my mistakes.

At the end of the night, and after everything that's happened, I found myself calling Emmet without hesitation.

I found myself asking for my brother's help, and he didn't hesitate one second before coming to my rescue. I was grateful for that, I was grateful for my brother. Turns out, he didn't sell me out in the first place, he had my back at all times, and I understood now that what he was screaming at me at the library back home was for my own good. He was just trying to protect me, like he always has and always will.

It took beating the crap out of some guy and then spending a couple of hours in jail to make me understand that my brother was trying to look after me from the very start. I was just too dumb to realize it…

I was troubled and messed up. I was drunk and a little disturbing. I was fire and ice, fighting for control.

And I realized at that moment that I needed to start making some changes, especially with Isabella…

I needed to stop being the Hell to Bella's Heaven.

**AN:**** So, there you have it folks. **

**Again I'm sorry for the delay. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, or put my story on favorite or alert. **

**Can we reach 150 reviews this chapter? I'm counting on you please?  
**

**Please do not hesitate to tell me your thoughts, I'm not that delicate, I can take it. **


	14. Chapter 13:Confrontations and Compromise

**AN****: ** **Thank you guys so much for reading my story. Thanks for reviewing and taking us to almost 120 reviews per chapter, we didn't exactly reach our goal, but hey maybe next time?**

**Disclaimer****: SM owns Twilight…**

**Chapter 13****: ****Confrontations and Compromises**

My first time wandering around New York was an experience for the books. Never in my life had I been in such a huge, demanding city. New York had a way of making you feel small and insignificant, and my insignificance was very perceptible while I was standing next to monstrous skyscrapers and thundering hoards of businessmen barreling through everything that stood in their way in order to get where they wanted to be.

However, with a little bit of luck and a lot of persistence, I was able to achieve my goal; I got what I so desperately needed but did not want in the slightest way.

I arrived home by the time the blue sky gave way to orange and pink highlights. I was proud of myself and my achievement; I was in a good mood for once. That was all shot to hell the moment I reached for the elegant doorknob of the Cullen mansion.

Coming face to face with a fuming Edward, I held by breath and waited for the impending onslaught of hurtful words and irrational actions, but apparently, my absence wasn't the thing that was pissing him off so thoroughly; and why would it? We hardly ever spent any time together or demanded the other person's presence.

I treated him the same way he had treated me, I simply ignored him and went inside, dreading the so called "family dinner" Elizabeth demanded we had. She'll be finding out soon enough that the family would be missing one crucial member, the black sheep; the troublemaker.

As we all sat at the dinner table, no one commented on Edward's absence, which struck me as weird. I briefly entertained the idea of them being used to his nonattendance, his apparent love of breaking the rules.

Esme's food was delicious as always; I actually ate a little bit more than I was allowing myself to nowadays. I still felt like an outsider, I still felt like a leech, I still felt out of place and like an intruder.

The conversation was minimal, it mainly consisted of Elizabeth going on and on about her past conquests and long-gone youth and past adventures.

The dining table was cleared and everything was put back into its rightful place by eight thirty. That left me with nothing to do, and that was becoming a dangerous thing as of late.

I quietly excused myself and climbed the stairs, heading to Edward's room. It didn't feel like mine, and I refused to call it that.

After taking a quick shower and dressing comfortably in black yoga pants and a lavender tank top, I sat on my couch/bed and just thought.

I thought about my parents, about what they might be doing right this second. I growled a little when I thought about their abandonment and lack of care. They didn't even try to contact me, not even once. That hurt me more than anything could have; the thought that my own parents couldn't wait to be rid of me. Their love was the only thing that was supposed to be guaranteed, their love and care were supposed to be my God-given right, and even that they withheld. I thought they never showed any emotions because they were emotionally closed off people, turns out they just didn't feel anything towards me. If my own parents couldn't stand me and didn't miss me, how were other people supposed to? How was I supposed to teach myself to trust people when I was betrayed in a horrible way by the people who created me?

My thoughts then lead to me Edward, I also thought about what he might be doing or whom for that matter. Edward was never alone but apparently always lonely. I thought about how a person with such a full life can be that hateful. What he was so mad about? What was he lacking? Looks? Money? Power? Happiness? Love? Affection?

He had the most affectionate family I've ever met, and yet he acts as if they were all disposable, nothing but trash to kick out of his way. But he also had his good, but few, moments. He doesn't think before he acts, but at least he was man enough to apologize for his mistakes and shortcomings. At least he was man enough to accept the consequences of his actions and their repercussions.

I thought about one horrible situation I was subjected to today. I refused to think about it after it happened, because frankly I was scared out of my mind. I refused to think about the guy leering at me, following me from pavement to pavement as I tried to evade him. I refused to think about what could have happened had that police officer not exited the coffee shop's back door inspecting a reported offend. I got what I wanted, that was all I wanted to remember about that day. I refused to think about the fate that awaited me in a New York alley had I not been lucky.

However, the day wasn't over yet. Emmet wrenching the door open and barreling inside, his eyes frantic and searching startled me out of my reverie and put my insides in a knot.

"Bella." He exclaimed, a little louder than I was expecting.

I jumped, startled by his tone and the absence of his friendly and witty demeanor.

"Sorry Sweets didn't mean to scare you." He looked at me guiltily but stepped closer, extending his hand. "I need you to come with me though, like now." He continued.

"Come with you where?" I asked worriedly.

"We need to bail out my brother." He simply said, and walked away, heading for the door.

That got me moving; I slipped my feet hurriedly in lavender Conserve and ran after him. I caught him at the top of the stairs and grabbed his arm to halt his movements.

"You can't just say something like that and then walk away Emmet!" I exclaimed. "What do you mean you need to bail out your brother?" Okay, so I was freaking out a little bit. I was kind of freaking out a lot…

"Bella, please calm down. I'll tell you in the car, just… I need you to come with me Sweets, because if you don't, I think I might kill him." He said, his tone clipped.

I just nodded and followed him down quickly. We walked out of the front door without offering any explanations to anyone. We just got in Emmet's black Hummer and drove away.

About ten minutes into the ride, I finally found my voice and the courage to speak. "Mind explaining this to me Bear? What happened?" I asked timidly. I had gotten used to calling him Bear, mighty but cuddly, cute but unbelievably intimidating and dangerous.

Emmet huffed and shook his head slightly. "I don't know what happened Little One. We got into a fight this afternoon, right before you came home and the idiot walked out. He probably drank himself into a stupor and got himself in trouble." He explained.

"How much trouble are we talking about here?" I asked. God, if he killed someone I was going to kill him. I wouldn't put that past Edward.

"I don't know. Not too much trouble though, since we're bailing him out not calling him a lawyer." He replied.

Yeah, that made sense.

Fifteen minutes later and we'd reached the NYPD's building. Emmet was talking to a police officer sitting behind a desk. He asked about the necessary procedures and where to pay to free his brother from incarceration.

I felt my heart twist and stutter; that police officer looked a whole lot like my dad.

Thirty minutes later, after paying a thousand dollars in bail without even batting an eye, Emmet and I were there to collect Trouble.

He walked toward us with a lazy smirk and his jacket hitched on his shoulder. His eyes were a little unfocused and he swayed on his feet.

I looked at Emmet, wide eyed and pissed off. "Is he drunk?" I asked incredulously.

"It appears so, yes." He replied, red faced and fuming.

Edward's smirk widened into a smile when he reached us.

"Is she a buffer or an attacker?" He asked, his words a little slurred.

"What was that, idiot?" Emmet asked, surprisingly smiling.

"I said did you bring her here to be a buffer or an attacker? Is she here to kick my ass?" Edward joked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I huffed, placing my hands on my waist.

"Nothing angel, absolutely nothing." He smirked, winking at me.

I stood fuming at his audacity, here we were bailing him out of freaking jail, and he was making jokes.

"Ignore him." Emmet said, and followed a still swaying Edward outside.

We got in the car and with me riding next to Emmet, and Edward slouching in the backseat, we made our journey back home.

About five minutes away from the house, Emmet brusquely stepped on the brake and the car came to a screeching halt. A dosing off Edward jumped up and glared at the both of us, looking confused and a little shocked.

"The fuck…?" He trailed off.

Emmet got out of the car and I followed right after him, I didn't want to be left alone in a confining space with a drunken Edward.

He opened Edward's door and dragged him out easily. After making sure he was steady on his feet, he stepped away and crossed his arms across his broad chest.

"Explain." He demanded, offering nothing more.

A drunken Edward was clearly a slow Edward as well, because he asked confusedly "What?"

"What do you mean what?" I demanded. "How about you tell us what the hell happened? What were you thinking? What did you do? Why did we have to bail you out of jail?" I rambled.

"An attacker bro, definitely an attacker. I won't have to kick your ass because she's going to do it for me." Emmet said, amused.

Edward rubbed his forehead and pushing his hair out of his face, with a sigh he mumbled lowly "I got into a fight."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

No… he couldn't be that stupid.

"I beat some guy within an inch of his life and somebody called the cops." He huffed, close to yelling. "You both happy now?"

I gasped, and took a step back. Looking at Emmet, I saw the same surprised and angry look I was sure was plastered across my face masking his features as well.

I was going to kill him.

I was going to kill Edward Cullen.

…

…

…

**EPOV**

Bella stood before me like an avenging angel, sent down to this Earth to purge me from my sins. Her stance was defensive, her eyes smoldered, and she was red faced and ready for battle. Her attitude was her armor, her wit was her weapon, and those eyes were going to deliver my demise.

It was a smart move on Emmet's part; bringing her here to both defuse the situation and make it more horrible all at the same it.

I told them I beat some guy to a bloody pulp, and watched the look of horror and disbelief as it etched itself on their faces.

Bella took a step away from me and looked at Emmet, her eyes wide and pleading. Tell me he didn't do this, I could almost hear her thinking; tell me he couldn't be that stupid.

But I was, and I am, and they had no right to judge my transgressions. They didn't know the whole story, they didn't know anything. I would bet my life Emmet would have done the same exact thing if someone was talking that way about Rose, or about Bella or Alice or Esme.

"So what you mean to tell me is that you did the same thing that got us into this mess in the first place? How could you be so reckless Edward?" Bella said in an alarmingly calm voice.

"It's not like that Isabella." I replied; she got it all wrong. She got it all so unbelievably wrong…

"It's not? Well please explain it to me then, because I don't understand a goddamned thing." She yelled then, her patience with me wearing thin.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." I simply said. And I didn't have to answer to her, I didn't have to answer to anyone, and it's about time they all knew that.

"I think you're wrong there Eddie boy. You owe us this. I mean, what were you thinking? I thought I might have gotten through to you today, after our little talk I thought you'd want to clean up your act a little. But oh no, not you. You just went out and got drunk and arrested." Emmet said sarcastically. The disappointed look was back to cover his entire features.

"Our talk? You spitting hateful words in my face does not constitute a talk in my book Em. And you have no idea what happened, so don't stand there and judge me brother. I won't have that, I'm Edward fucking Cullen, and I'm your fucking brother. If you don't know me, who the hell does?" I sneered.

"So that's your excuse?" Bella asked, a little taken aback. "You're Edward fucking Cullen, so that makes it all okay right? It makes beating up some guy and leaving him bleeding and broken all okay right? I'm paying for my father's mistake with my life! And you, because of who you are, you just pay a thousand bucks and put it all behind you." She yelled, her eyes filling up with tears.

"It's not the same situation Bella; I didn't walk up to a guy in the street and start pounding on him for no reason. This was a bar fight, it happens. It has always happened and will always happen. Don't thrust your father's fuck ups in my face; I'm not responsible for what he did." I replied. I wasn't going to pay for Charlie's sins. I had enough of my own. "I was drunk, he started talking shit, and I dealt with him. End of story."

"My father was drunk too Edward. My father was in a fucking bar too. The difference is that my father walked out and got in trouble a few feet away from the establishment. I lost everything because of what he did, did you think about what this could cost you?" She yelled. "I'm not trying to make you pay for Charlie's sins, you're doing that already. You're paying for them by being fucking married to me." She huffed, her tears spilling. "How you could act so careless is beyond me though, you act so unaffected by all of this and it's driving me crazy. Why should I fucking break and crumble every damn day while you don't even feel or worry about anything?" She continued, her words getting all jumbled up together, her little hands clenching into fists.

"You think I'm unaffected? You think I'm not fazed by any of this? You don't fucking shit about me Bella, don't try to act like you do." I hissed at her.

"You're right, I don't know you. But I'm learning amazing little facts about you though, like when you get mad you get drunk and hurt people. Will it be me you'll beat up next time, you worthless piece of shit?" She screamed, her voice reverberating around our surroundings.

"You don't know shit!" I exclaimed. I was over their accusations and attitude.

"Who would want to get to know you Edward? Do you hear yourself right now? Trying to justify your actions like what you did was right?" Emmet mumbled, looking at me curiously. "Bro, I know you. I know how you operate, I know about the code of ethics you love so much. Martial arts used to be and will always be a big part of your life, you wouldn't go beating some chump up for no reason; you wouldn't disrespect the arts like that. So one last time Edward, what happened?" He continued.

"Oh so you know me now huh?" I sneered.

"Stop being so fucking defensive douche, just tell me. I've got you bro, and I feel guilty about what was said earlier today, but it had to be said Edward, I hope you understand that." He replied.

"I was provoked…" I mumbled.

"That's no reason to kick someone's ass." He said.

"Em, I tried to get him to walk away. I asked him to leave three fucking times, but…fuck he just kept on pushing and pushing and pushing and I just couldn't let him talk about her that way." I rambled.

I couldn't believe I was going to tell him all of this in front of Bella, who was still rocking a defensive posture and mesmerizing wide, curious eyes.

"So this is about one of your chicks?" Emmet asked incredulously.

"I didn't realize Bella was one of my chicks…" I trailed off.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Bella exclaimed. "This, this i… is about me?" She asked, mumbling.

"What are you talking about Edward? Who was this guy?" Emmet asked.

"Some guy who saw us at the ball. He tried engaging me in a conversation, and when I told him I just wanted to be alone, he pulled out the big guns. He started talking shit about her and I just lost it." I answered.

"He talked about me and you beat him up? That's not the way to handle things Edward; you should be smarter than that." Bella mumbled calmer, her eyes a little guiltier.

"Yeah, I know. But I was drunk, and pissed off thanks to Bulldozer over here, and that guy kept on provoking me over and over again. He was asking for it." I replied.

"Well crap." She stomped her foot and kind of pouted; it was adorable. "Now I feel guilty for yelling at you like that and saying those awful things. But you have to understand Edward, this is a sour subject for me, and it should be for you too." She continued. "Someone freaking out and beating the crap out of someone cost us our lives, our independence and changed everything we thought we knew."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I messed up, I know that." I told her. I was done fighting with this girl; I was done hurting her and mistreating her. I wanted her to like me, I wanted her to at least tolerate and want my presence.

"Bella, what I did tonight, I did it without thinking. I didn't mean for it to hurt you, and I sure as hell didn't do it just to upset you. I don't want to fight anymore. I… we need to make some changes; we can't keep living with this amount of hatred and bitterness. I want to be your friend, if you'll have me." I said nervously. "I know I've fucked up with you more times than you care to count, but I'm waving my white flag and calling truce… so please…just accept."

Emmet's booming laugh startled us both; I cocked my head at him and smirked. He was one cocky bastard right this minute.

"Well I'll be damned, you did hear me." He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled wider. "I knew you couldn't keep acting like a bastard, I knew you had more to offer!"

"You want to be my friend now?" Bella asked softly.

"I'd like that, yeah." I answered. I hoped she agreed, I was praying she agreed.

"So you defend my honor, beat some guy up, end up in jail and have us come bail you out and you think offering friendship will make everything alright?" She asked seriously.

"Look girl…" I started, but was stopped by her beautiful shy little smile.

"I don't want to keep living like this Edward, I really don't. So, I'll try to be your friend, that is, if I don't kill you first." She replied, giggling softly.

"You will?" I asked, skeptical.

"I will." She replied, nodding her stunning head of hair. "Under one condition." She continued.

"Oh, here we go." I grumbled. "What would that be Spitfire?" I demanded.

"No more fighting. No more beating people up, and no more hurtful words and actions. If you want to be my friend, you have to act like a friend." She replied, stating her opinion confidently.

"You got yourself a deal, Friend." I replied, smiling at her.

Everything was going to change now; everything was going to be better.

I knew I screwed up, I knew I hurt her and humiliated her and made her cry more times than I can count. I knew I hurt her tonight by what I've done, but she could forgive, and I could change.

It wasn't her place to discipline me, it wasn't her place to smack me on the hand and tell me what a bad boy I'd been. It was her place to tell me I'd been wrong, it was her right to voice that what I'd done hurt her.

And frankly, I respected her immensely for being there for me, her and Emmet both.

I was sure this wasn't going to be an easy friendship, we were both so hotheaded and ill tempered, but we could make it work. I had to try to be a great friend to her; I owed at least that much.

The problem was, she gave me nothing but the bad side of from the moment I had met her and she was already getting under my skin.

What was going to happen when I saw the real Bella? What was I going to do when I got to know the good part of her, the glorious part?

I was in deep trouble.

The ironic thing is that she was much more troublesome than I was…

We agreed not to tell the family about what I'd done. They decided to protect my integrity and keep this little piece of information away from my grandmother.

When we reached the house, Emmet quickly excused himself and went up to see his precious Rosalie. The house was quiet and dark. I figured they were all sleeping since it was close to midnight.

That night, something changed between Bella and me. We moved around the room comfortably. We got ready for bed without glaring at each other or grumbling. When it was time to go to sleep, she got into bed easily and smiled at me, I found myself smiling back. I found myself hoping for the best.

Getting comfortable on the bed, I turned to face her and regarded her beautiful face. She looked tired, she looked exhausted, but she also looked a little more peaceful.

"What have you been up to today?" I whispered.

"I just had some things I needed to take care of." She whispered back.

"Things?" I asked.

"You'll know about them soon enough, don't worry." She replied, smiling.

I guess she didn't trust me with her personal business, not yet anyway. I respected her privacy so I just shut my mouth and settled in to sleep.

I had my work cut out for me; we had a long road ahead of us. But it was going to be worth it, I just knew it.

"Night Heaven." I murmured.

"Night Trouble." She murmured back.

It was going to be some kind of friendship…

**AN****: Okay, so we have a little truce.**

**For you angst lovers, don't worry, there's going to be plenty of angst in the coming chapters, but we're going to have to witness their friendship first.**

**Thanks to everyone who's taking the time to read and review my story.**

**And a special note: Pmk Kelly is NOT my BETA! She's just a loyal reader and I'm very grateful for her.**

**I'd like to thank Momma Laura for her help, she's really going above and beyond!**

**Please tell me what you think, don't be afraid to let me have it, I'm not that delicate. **

**I know some of you might be worried that Bella is being a little too forgiving, but as Edward said, she isn't going to trust him easily, and he has his work cut out for him.**


	15. Chapter 14:Righteousness

**AN:**** Hello there! I want to thank you for the AMAZING response I got for chapter 13! We almost reached 200 reviews! I'm so thankful for each and every one of you! For the readers who are just starting to read UC, thank you so much for your readership and I hope I don't disappoint you.**

**I know some of you are angry with me, you wanted to know what Bella did on her day around the town, and as one reader said, my chapters are always full of information and you got upset that I withheld that little piece of information from you. My response is this: if I tell you guys everything, how am I supposed to have a plot? How am I supposed to keep you interested? I'm sorry if I upset you guys in the last chapter, I hope you understand that it was necessary that I didn't tell you guys, but I promise you'll find out everything in Chapter 15. Bella is NOT, and I repeat NOT going to sell her virginity. She didn't pawn the necklace or anything of the sort. What she did affected her future, so please just be a little patient and you'll learn all about it in the coming chapter.**

**Undeniable Consumption was rec-ed by Rose Arcadia on TLS, I want to say A BIG THANK YOU and I hope I didn't disappoint. I know I still have some errors, and I'm planning on going back and fixing them all, so please dear readers, stay with me.**

**Okay, I've rambled enough… On with the show…**

**Disclaimer:**** SM owns twilight… **

**Chapter 14****: ****Righteousness **

Time passes quickly when you're having fun they say. Time is everything, time is all consuming, time treats some harshly and others lovingly. Time is everything and nothing at all.

It's been almost three weeks since my truce with Edward, it's been almost 21 days since I made friends with Trouble, and Trouble was an interesting friend to have.

True to his word, after the night Emmet and I bailed him out, Edward changed. Don't get me wrong, he was still the same hardheaded, stubborn, egotistical bastard he has always been, but he wasn't hurtful and cruel with me any longer. He embraced our friendship; he bit back his condescending remarks and sarcastic innuendos. However, I was much more hesitant, I was much more cautious. I was having a hard time trusting him and he completely understood my trepidation.

We started off slowly, watching a couple of movies with the family, trading childhood stories and our most embarrassing moments, joking around, making fun of Alice's addiction to shopping and Emmet's addiction to food. Edward talked to me; he actually just sat there and talked to me. He acted seriously instead of acting like a foolish teenager with a hidden agenda.

It wasn't like we were best friends or anything, but sitting with him and getting to know him made me realize that he wasn't that much of a bad person after all. Sure, he liked to party, sure he had many conquests, sure he was blinded by egos and riches and leggy blondes and shiny cars, but with me he was just Edward, a young man with a whole future ahead of him.

We still bickered and fought; he'd sneak up on me and startle me knowing that I'm extremely jumpy and I'd let him have it, I'd snort when he'd be going on and on about his love for Harry Potter and Top Gear and he'd hiss at me and tell me to never make fun of him, but it was all fun and friendly and not so hostile anymore.

On Saturday, two days before he was scheduled to return to work and one week before my twentieth birthday, he offered to let me drive his silver Porch; his baby and pride and joy.

"I'd never allow this, not ever, but in show of friendship and because of my limitless generosity, I'm going to let you drive my baby." He said, sitting next to me on the living room couch.

"You're going to let me drive your what?" I asked, confused.

"My Porch Bella, I'm talking about my Porch." He replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes at my complete incapability of deciphering his coded speech.

"Wow Trouble, that's so nice of you." I replied with a hint of sarcasm in my tone as well. "But there's only one problem…" I trailed off, making him wait for it.

"And that would be?" He replied, raising his eyebrows and looking at me expectantly.

"Well, truth is… I don't really know how to drive." I said solemnly.

"Excuse me?" He asked, surprised.

"It's true, I never learned." I told him.

"You mean to tell me that you're going to be twenty years old, and you've never driven a car before?" His eyes were wide and skeptical, like my not knowing how to drive was completely mind boggling to him.

"My… father never really had time to teach me, and my mother's driving skills are limited to say the least. I had a friend who offered once, but I didn't think he drove that well to let him teach me." I replied, hissing the words "father" and "mother". I didn't even want to think about them, let alone talk about them.

"Son of a…!" He exclaimed. "That's just wrong, he should have taught you how to drive the moment you turned sixteen. He should have gotten you a car and surprised you on your birthday. Not knowing how to drive when you're twenty years of age is just… an insult." He grumbled, causing my heart to clench and my teeth to sink into my bottom lip.

"Yeah, well it just never happened. Teaching me how to drive wasn't that important to him." I replied.

My father should have done a lot of things differently. Teaching me how to drive was inconsequential compared to teaching himself the value of having a child. My father should have never lied to me, he should have never betrayed me, and he should have never sold me. He should have never traded my freedom for his; he should have had a conscience. But as it turns out, my father had a long list of things he lacked; morals were at the top of that list.

"It's dark now, so it's no use." Edward said, regarding me with a look of pity and a little bit of fury. "But come tomorrow morning, I'm teaching you how to drive." He said his voice full of conviction.

"Yeah right, like I would want you to teach me how to drive!" I snorted. "You drive like a F1 driver. Thanks, but no thanks." I replied, jokingly.

"Don't argue with me Heaven." He said, annoyed. "I'm teaching you how to drive and that's final!" He stuck his chin up and waggled his eyebrows, daring me to refuse him.

"Who said I wanted to learn anyway." I replied.

"Knowing how to drive is a right! And you shouldn't let go of your rights that easily, at least not when it comes to driving." He joked.

"Well then, I guess that settles it." I smiled and nudged him. I really, really wanted to learn how to drive…

"Alright, tomorrow morning, ten hundred sharp, you and me Heaven." He replied, impersonating an army commander.

"Sir, yes sir." I said, laughing, joining in on the fun.

Spending time with Edward was easy; spending time with Edward took away the animosity and hatred I felt towards him.

Spending time with Edward made me feel like I had a fighting chance after all; spending time with him convinced me that my life for the next five years didn't have to be so horrible if we were friends.

That night, as we headed towards the stairs together and reached his room, after finishing our nightly routines, he headed for his bed and I walked to my couch halfheartedly.

It made me think of the time, just one week ago, when we were obliged to share the same bed, and unfortunately, I got used to the comfy mattress and fluffy pillows.

My makeshift bed was not comfortable; the long and slightly deep indentation that the bed had in its middle, which made it reassume its rightful shape as a couch, was extremely uncomfortable and not at all beneficial for my back or for the kinks in my neck. I longed for Edward's warm bed and silk sheets, I got used to the luxury.

Thinking of the bed, and the couch and our whole arrangement made me think of Elizabeth. Her last two weeks in this house weren't so pleasant. You see, Elizabeth found out about Edward's night of drinking and fighting and eventual incarceration, and she was not happy, she not happy at all.

I still remembered that night as if it was yesterday; I still remembered her barging with surprising force into the room just as Edward and I were getting ready to go to sleep. It was two days after the incident and we honestly thought that she'd never find out about it.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" She screeched, her old witch's voice cracking and almost making our ears bleed.

I was already situated on the comfy sheets of Edward's king sized mattress, and he was just preparing to get into bed as well. Right after she barged and yelled, I shot up like a bullet and Edward stood wide eyes next to the bed, looking at his grandmother as if she had gone crazy.

"You better cover those family jewels boy, because I'm going to neuter you!" Her voice almost gave me the chills; she spat her words like venom, her eyes blazed and her hands curled into tight wrinkled fists.

"Grandma, have you gone off your meds again?" Edward said, disinterested.

"Watch the way you talk to me young man, I have the power to end your life." She hissed. "Now, I want why my grandson was arrested two days ago and more importantly why wasn't I told about it until now? I had to wait for my friend's husband to tell me that he saw my grandson getting arrested at some sleazy bar. Imagine my shock and humiliation! What was I supposed to say to him Edward? Don't you ever think about anyone but yourself?" She screamed at him, as she spoke she took a couple of steps towards him until they were only an inch apart. Her voice increased with each word she spat, her eyes widened in fury, a vein in her forehead popped and became more prominent, and the wannabe doctor in me feared she'd have some sort of hypertension induced embolism.

"Do you?" Edward replied calmly. He looked picture perfect; he looked unfazed, calm, cool and collected. It was like he was expecting that confrontation, it was like he knew that his grandmother would find out, and it surely looked like he knew exactly what he was going to say to her.

"Do I what?" She replied, her tone of voice seriously starting to freak me out; she sounded murderous.

"Do you ever think about anyone but yourself? Do you ever have just one single moment of clarity where you actually act like a damned human being?" He murmured his voiced guarded and his stance casual. Edward was not afraid of his grandmother, all his previous obedience long gone and forgotten. Where was this defiance when he was asked to steal my first kiss, I though bitterly.

"Watch your mouth and tread carefully little boy, I will not show you mercy." She replied, blood thirsty and ready for battle.

"Do you know the definition of the word independence grandmother? Do you even understand the meaning of the word? Do you even grasp the concept of self-sufficiency, self-dependence, self-reliance, self- subsistence, and self-support? You see I'm giving you all the synonyms of independence, maybe you'd understand one of them then. You've gone too far, and I've reached my limit. You manipulated me into doing your bidding because you have control over everything my father, my brother and I have worked so hard to uphold, your company is worth nothing without my father and you know it. Grandpa Edward, bless his soul, made a huge mistake when he left the company in your name, he did it because he wanted to show you that after all that time, you were still his shining star… I get that, I really do, I used to marvel at the relationship you guys had; time withstanding and strong. But it's time for you to understand that you are nothing but a front. You manipulated me into getting married, you cooked up a contract and made it impossible for anyone of us to escape your evil clutches, but don't you ever, for one second think that you have me on a short leash. I work my ass off, I'm a respectable human being and I'm one hell of a business mind. What I do with my personal time is none of your goddamned business. You and I both know this marriage is a sham, you don't expect me to start sprouting great grandbabies now do you? This is as far as your influence is going to reach." He gestured to the room, to me, and our position. "I mistreated Bella because of my anger and frustration towards you, and for that I am sorry. But I'm drawing the line right here right now, Elizabeth Cullen. I'm not a seven year old anymore; I'm not the little boy you were used to controlling and bribing with brownies. I'm a man, who will not succumb to his Grandmother's schemes any longer. Do your worst, and I'll do mine. I'll fucking turn your "supposed" company against you; I'll take your power and employees all away. Let's see how you'd feel powerless and alone. I have no problem stooping to your level." He meant business, he spoke to her as if he was speaking to a board of director; he spoke as if he was just finishing up a huge multimillion dollar sale. He was not wavering, and the look of shock on Elizabeth's face was quite comical. I've never liked Edward as much I did that moment. I wanted to grab some pompoms and cheer him on. "The contract is drawn, there's nothing we do about that now, but do not delude yourself into believing you have more power than what your shitty contract offers you. You. Will. Not. Control. Me. You will not control Bella or anyone in this family. " He hissed, stepping closer to her still. "Bella and I are married, anything beyond that does not concern you."

"I am your grandmother." She hissed back, her voice wavering and cracking as if she was on the verge of tears. As much as I hated that woman, I was a little concerned about her health, and frankly I was actually concerned about the way she'd retaliate, and what that retaliation would do to me, to Edward and to this family.

"Not anymore, not after the way you treated me. Not after what you've done to me and Bella. Not after your backstabs and betrayals. You are nothing to me anymore, absolutely nothing." He said quietly, regarding her confidently and uncaringly.

"You will not talk to me this way, I am Elizabeth Cullen." She replied, her voice defeated, she lost her battle; Edward came out victorious. It was like she was replaying the same words over and over again, she lacked the proper excuses and responses, and it was like he had stripped her of her audacity. I didn't really understand whom she trying to convince by repeating her words like a broken record, herself or Edward.

"And I am Edward Cullen, you won't be pulling what pulled with Charlie with me, you and I both know that. In fact I'm certain of it; you're terrified of a scandal." He said, and I watched her eyes widen further. He looked smug at that moment, he knew he'd won; that he'd crushed his aggressor and left her bleeding; he'd said his piece and got his justice. I envied him for it.

"You got one thing wrong, you are a boy, not yet a man. I thought by doing what I did I would be pushing you into acting like a man, but I guess I was wrong." She told him coldly.

"I don't need your insight. I know what I am and I know what I'm not. Do you? Has your life become so empty to have to fuck with the lives of your family in order to feel alive? You know what? I pity you." He replied just as coldly.

That stunned her into silence and caused her to lower her eyes and retreat out of the room and out of our sight. She looked like a defeated soldier, with nothing and no one standing by her side.

After she'd left the room, Edward slumped on the bed, a silly proud smile gracing his face.

"You will not believe how good that felt." He sighed, his body relaxing.

"I can only imagine. I know it's kind of stupid of me to say this at this moment, but you're kind of like my hero right now." I told him, fighting my smile. He just looked at me and winked, and then we both lost our battles with our smiles and started laughing hysterically. It was a great night, a great night indeed.

Elizabeth wasn't the same after that night, her smart remarks and slithering words were close to non-existent around Edward and I, and I couldn't have been happier; she got what she deserved. She came into that room thinking she'd reprimand him, when in fact he gave her the scolding of the century.

I fell asleep thinking of Elizabeth's mirth and Edward's bravery, and it felt like no time had passed until Edward was gently shaking me. I opened my eyes to find him hunching over me, a bright smile on his face.

"Up you get little Heaven; it's time to make a driver out of you!" He said, excitedly.

I showered and got dressed in record time; the whole process took about twenty five minutes. I couldn't help rushing, I was excited.

We got into the silver princess-baby and headed towards our destination; Edward drove for about fifteen minutes until we arrived to a big open space nestled between two buildings. The actual space was huge, the ground covered by smooth asphalt and there was nothing standing in our way, which made for the perfect space in which to learn how to drive; I couldn't hit anything even if I wanted to.

Edward parked the car on the edge of the asphalt yard and turned it off. He opened his door and looked at me. "Alright, let's get to this." He said.

"Ummm." I said, worried.

"What's the matter?" He asked me, smirking.

"I'm nervous, what if I mess up your car or something? What if I hit anything?" I told him.

He looked at me as if he thought I was an idiot, and then burst out laughing. "Bella, I can fix the car if you mess it up, and Jeez look around you, what could you possibly hit?" He replied.

"Alright, alright. Just… Go easy on me; I've never done this before." I told him shyly.

"Yeah, I know. That's why we're here." He joked.

He got out of the car and so did I, we traded places and the lesson began. Edward adjusted the seat for me to be able to reach the pedals; I was too short in comparison to his imposing height.

"Alright, the first thing you do when you get into the driver's seat is?" He asked, looking at me expectantly.

"I put on my seatbelt?" I answered.

"You are correct." He replied with a "game show host's" voice. "You're a good student so far." He teased.

"Just shut and teach me." I laughed, putting on my seatbelt theatrically, making a show out of it.

"Alright, this is a manual, so it's a little bit more difficult to learn how to drive it; old Porches aren't automatic. The first thing you do is step on the clutch; it actually helps you turn on the car. So you step on the clutch and you turn the car on. The car isn't going to go anywhere until you put it in first gear. Here, step on the clutch so I can show you how to shift gears." He said, indicating which one of the three pedals was the clutch; he grabbed my hand gently and placed it on the gearshift. After indicating to me to step on the right pedal, he led my hand left and up. "This is first gear, whenever you want to turn on the car and get it to move, you have to put it in first gear okay?" He murmured, still grabbing onto my hand. I nodded dumbly, trying to soak up all the information he was offering. "Now you try it." He said.

I stepped on the clutch and shifted to first gear, the gearshift made a smooth transition from neutral to first. I actually squealed a little and Edward clapped for me. Learning how to drive was truly turning out to be fun!

"This is neutral. Step on the clutch." Edward led my hand, which was still on the gearshift to the middle. "When you put the car in neutral, and turn it on nothing will happen alright? So let's try turning the car on." He murmured.

I reached for the key and turned the ignition. I was actually a little scared. The engine gave a low purr, but like Edward said, nothing happened, the car stayed put.

"Good job." He smiled at me, and I smiled back. " You can step off of the clutch now, since the car is in neutral. Now, if you want the car start moving, you have to step back on the clutch and shift to first gear. Now here comes the hard part." He told me, smiling mischievously as if he knew something I didn't. "You have to gently ease up on the clutch and simultaneously step on the gas pedal. It's going to take a little while for you to get used to it so don't get discouraged okay?" He smirked and jerked his head, indicating that I'd try it.

I took a deep breath and stepped on the clutch, shifting to first gear and then slowly easing up on the clutch and stepping hard on the gas pedal. The car's engine roared and the car flew forward. I screamed and let go of the steering wheel, my heart rate skyrocketing.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm going to die!" I screeched, seriously fearful for my life. The car was still going forward at a surprising speed.

"Step on the brake Bella, it's the pedal on the right." Edward said calmly, my so called near death experience didn't faze him in the least.

I stepped on the brake forcefully and the car halted briskly. Edward's laugh pissed me off to no end, and I started yelling at him. "What the hell are you laughing at? We almost crashed! Why didn't you tell me this was going to happen?" I was shaking and sweating, my heart was still pounding inside my chest and my breathing was ragged.

"Bella, you shouldn't step so forcefully on the gas pedal, of course the car is going to lurch like that. You should put you foot lightly on the pedal, the car will glide into movement. Try again." He told me, still laughing his ass off at my dismay.

"Oh hell no! I'm not doing that again." I told him, there was no way I'd even attempt stepping on the gas- pedal- from- hell again.

"Heaven, how are you going to learn how to drive if you give up after the first try?" He asked me, still amused.

"I don't want to learn how to drive anymore." I told him seriously.

"Bella…" He whined, exasperated with my cowardice.

"Maybe I shouldn't learn with such a fast car, I mean it's Porsche for God's sake." I offered, trying to make a compromise.

"What are you planning on driving, a Hyundai?" He laughed. "Practice makes perfect Heaven, and this particular Porsche isn't extremely fast, you're just a fearful little kitten pretending to hang with the big boys." He teased, winking at me.

"I am not!" I replied indignantly.

"Yea you are!" He said mockingly.

"No, I'm not. It's not my fault you're a bad teacher." I said, fighting the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"Show me then, show me you're not scared of trying again." He said in all seriousness.

It took us a while, but I finally got the hang of it. After almost half an hour of my trepidation and Edward's patience, I was finally able to get the car moving without it shooting out like a bat out of hell.

Edward was an amazing teacher, and despite my freak out after the first try, I found that learning how to drive was indeed fun.

He taught me how to drive in a straight line, how to stop the car using the clutch and brake pedals, he taught me how to listen to the car's engine and watch it's RPM in order to know when to shift gears. And whether I liked to admit it or not, I actually had a great time with Edward. It was the first time we'd been alone together after being in the park during my first few days in New York, and I was wishing with all my might that the same fiasco wouldn't be repeated twice. I wanted nothing to cause to me to get at Edward, and I didn't want to do anything to get him mad at me.

After almost two hours of driving and joking around, we decided to make the trip home and get some lunch. The sky was clear, a soft breeze caressing the branches of the trees that stood guard on both sides of the road; we spent the ride listening to music and playing scare-Bella-out-of-her-mind-with- speeding. He informed me that my next lesson was going to take place the following Saturday, stating that he going to make a good driver out of me, even if I pierced his eardrums or killed him, in that moment I actually stuck my tongue out him and felt good about it.

We got home in about ten minutes; everything was fine and looking to get way better with the promise of food and a good movie.

When we stepped inside the house, we were faced with a nervous, pacing Alice. She looked troubled; she looked like she was expecting a disaster.

Edward looked at her, cocking his head to the side and stepping closer to her. "Why are so freaked out? What happened?" He asked her, trying not to sound too worried.

Before she can answer though, Esme's voice reached us; she also sounded a little freak out and worried.

"Are they home? What took you guys so long?" She asked.

Edward was about to reply when she came to view, and the person standing behind her made me lose my breath and lean back on Edward, who swiftly caught me. His eyes became frantic, he looked puzzled and a little frightened.

"What the hell…? Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked, steadying me. "Who is this guy?" He asked, glaring at the man standing behind Esme. He looked old and unkempt; he looked like he's been through hell. He didn't look like…

"Edward, this is Charlie." Esme said gently, her eyes a little guilty. Obviously, catching me off guard wasn't her idea.

"Should that mean something to me?" Edward replied rudely. "Who is he? Why would be conjure up such a reaction out of you Bella?" He asked. I was still leaning against him, my eyes watery and my body shaking. Bile started rising up to the back of my throat, and I had tiny black spots in my vision. But I refused to show weakness in front of this man, he will not get the best of me, he was nothing like the man I used to know…

Straitening up as much as I could, I turned towards Edward, swallowed and gave him his answer.

"Charlie… Used to be my father." I told him, coldly and uncaringly.

As I said, time… Time was a tricky thing. It seemed like only yesterday Edward got his redemption from his grandmother.

And now…

Now it was my fucking turn.

I was going to give Charlie Swan what he deserved.

Righteousness…

**AN: **** DUM DUM DUM…**

**Should I be hiding? A little cliffhanger I know… It was necessary for the plot? Please don't kill me :(  
**

**I want to thank Momma Laura for her efforts, and a huge thank you to Pmk Kelly who's been pimping this story.**

**Verity 29, I LOVE LOVE LOVE your reviews.**

**Thanks to every person who reads/reviews/favorites/ alerts my story. Thank you guys!**

**Until next week, stay safe :)  
**


	16. Chapter 15: Rage

**AN: **** Hello dear readers, I am so sorry for the delay…**

**I know some of you might be mad at me right now because this CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG, but please let me explain myself. I'm a pharmacy student, so when I say I have exams; it means that I literally have hundreds of pages to study and thousands of drug names to memorize. So please, I'm asking you to be a little patient until I finish my exams… I will eventually return to updating once a week after the semester is over, but for now my studies and education come first and foremost. I understand if some of you won't continue this journey with me, as for the rest of you, I sincerely thank you and hope you forgive the delay.**

**I hope you and your families are all okay, and my prayers to those who suffered from SANDY. Please stay safe.**

**As for a certain reader who had been "turned off" by my ANs, the solution is very VERY simple. You don't like it? Don't read it.**

**I want you to know that I read every single review and that I love you all for taking the time to communicate with me. **

**Okay, now on with the show!**

**Chapter 15: ****Rage**

When I was little, my father was my hero. When I was just a small little girl, my father was my advocator and protector. I looked up to him, I treasured him and our time together, and I longed for his encouraging words and the look of pride in his eyes.

The man standing before me now was beaten down, broken and defeated. He no longer seemed larger than life, he was no longer the protector and the loving and devoted parent, he was simply a man who meant nothing to me, he was a man who hurt me in the worst way possible, and I felt nothing but anger and hatred towards him.

Charlie looked so different, so old; it was like years had passed instead of just months. He had dark circles under his eyes, and those eyes were hallow and lifeless. He was thinner and a lot less groomed. He looked so out of place in the fancy Entrée he was currently standing in.

"Used to be your… father" Edward stated, the look of confusion that was etched on his handsome face quickly disappearing.

"I still am her father." Charlie tried to say forcefully, and that was his first mistake.

It was like the straw that broke the camel's back…

"What the fuck did you just say?" I asked, surprisingly not screaming at him with all my might.

"Watch your language young lady!" he replied angrily. He then took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and searched for the composure that would allow him to bestow upon me his meaningless words. "Bells, I'm… I don't know what to say to you. I know what I did is unforgivable, but regardless of everything, I still am and will always be your father." He continued.

I just looked at him, shell shocked and trying to weigh my next words. A humorless laugh fought its way out of my trembling lips, and with all the nonchalance I could muster, I spoke to my father for the first time in months.

"I'll watch my words alright!" I smirked. "I'll watch my words just like I watched my world crumble and fall and disintegrate right before my eyes. I'll watch my fucking words just like I watched my future disappear. I'll watch my words; regardless of the fact that you didn't even have the decency to watch me get fucking married. I'll watch myself and how I speak to you, just like I watched you act all normal and unaffected by the fact that you sold your own fucking daughter to escape from your sins. I'll watch my words the same way you watched me plan and dream and enthusiastically gather my stuff and leave home thinking I was taking the first step towards accomplishing everything I've ever dreamed of." I told him, standing still. My eyes didn't water, my voice didn't tremble. This was my right, this was my chance to demand justice, and I wasn't going to be week while doing it.

"Bella…" My father cried, tears slipping slowly from his eyes. I had never seen my father cry before, but seeing him cry now didn't affect me in the least, his tears were crocodile tears for all I knew. "There are some things you just don't understand…" He trailed off, crumbling slightly. It was like he was barely standing, his knees about to give out at any moment.

"There are a lot of things I don't understand Charlie!" I yelled. "I don't understand how you could do this to your own daughter. I didn't understand how you could let me come to a new city, somewhere where I knew no one and had nothing, without even shedding a fucking tear. I didn't understand why I was suddenly being denied a job you promised me I would have. I feared for my life Charlie! I have no fucking money to go back home, I had no home and no one to ask for help, I thought I was going to starve and live on the fucking streets. But no, everything was straightened out after that, it all became very clear. I understood that my father fucked up and I had to pay the price, I understood that the only people who were supposed to love me and care for me, sold me like I was nothing and no one, like I held no importance and I had no self worth. I understood that I was suddenly marrying a man I knew nothing about, that I would be living with people I've never seen before in my life. I understood then that you are nothing but a worthless piece of shit, and I'm glad that I was being rid of you." My voice broke at the end; the effort I put behind my screams finally taking its toll on my vocal cords.

"I had no other choice Bella!" He yelled back, his frame trembling. "That future you were looking forward to? That's why I did it Isabella. You… You got the scholarship honey, but you didn't know about the living expenses, you didn't know that the university was going to pay only eighty percent of the tuition. I hid that information from you, because I didn't want you to worry. Bella… I had to take a mortgage on the house in order to pay for your education. I would have gladly paid for my sins baby, but that would have left your mother out on the streets, your scholarship would have been taken away, because a prestigious school like that wouldn't pay for the daughter of a convicted felon's education." He said.

I stood there, wide eyed and disbelieving. He was actually trying to pin it all on me. He had some nerve…

"So it was all for me right? You did all of it for me?" I asked sarcastically. "You got drunk and beat that poor man within an inch of his life for me right?" I yelled. "Don't try to make excuses Charlie, don't you dare try to justify yourself. Selling your own daughter is inexcusable, lying to her and deceiving her is inexcusable. You betrayed me; you made me feel like a whore, YOU SOLD YOUR OWN FUCKING DAUGHTER!" I screeched. "And for what? Money? My education? Well it doesn't matter now anyway. The future I was so looking forward to… is flushed down the fucking pipes." I told him standing taller, refusing to show weakness and cry.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked wide eyes and disbelieving.

"I'm not going to be studying medicine." I replied.

"What?" Edward and my father both yelled.

I ignored Edward, this wasn't his fight and he had nothing to do with this.

"Don't you dare fucking yell at me, you have no right to be even talking to me!" I yelled back. "You may not have an ounce of integrity, but I do! You may be a worthless asshole, but I'm not. I'm not going to spend God knows how many years leeching off of these people to get my medical degree. I won't do it!" I told him confidently.

"You… You dropped out of school?" He asked his voice so low I barely heard him.

"Why would I do that? To become an uneducated nobody like my used to be dad?" I laughed. "Not that it's any of your business, but no, I didn't drop out of school." I replied.

"What are you talking about Bella? Because quite frankly I'm confused as fuck here!" Edward touched my arm, gently turning me so that I was facing him.

"The other day, when I told you I had business to take care of?" I asked him. "I went to Columbia, and changed majors. It wasn't easy, I had to beg and plead and give excuses and sign too many papers, but I was able to change majors, from medicine to marketing." I replied.

"What? Why?" he asked, shocked.

"Because I could be done in three years tops, and then I could start working and take care of myself, and you and your family wouldn't have to pay thousands of dollars on my education." I replied.

Edward just stared at me, frowning slightly. Just as he was getting ready to speak, my father cut him off.

"I don't care what you have to do; you'll straighten out this mess. I didn't go through all of this just so you could throw away your future!" He yelled, taking a step towards me.

Edward took a step forward as well, intending on protecting me. But I had other ideas.

I saw red as I crossed the remaining distance separating me from the man who helped create me, and in one swift move, I punched him straight in the nose.

He yelped, and held his hands over his now bleeding nose; the look of shock etched on his face was quite comical. I would have laughed had I not felt the overwhelming sense of sadness, anger and loss.

"You have no say in what I do or how I live! Your words mean nothing to me. You mean nothing to me. If I ever see you again, I will kill you! So gather your pathetic self up, and get the hell out of my sight. You no longer have a place in my life, and you relay that to your wife too." I spat, staying strong, fighting the overwhelming urge to cry.

"Bella… I will do no such thing! You are my daughter and I love you. You have all reason to be mad, but please, I'm asking you to understand!" he pleaded.

"Get the fuck out, and don't come back. I'll get a restraining order if I have to!" I screamed. I had no idea if it was even legal to get a restraining order against my own father, but by God I was going to try.

"Bella…" Charlie cried.

I just looked at him with the most disgusted look I could muster, and then I turned my back on him and began to walk away.

"I'm turning my back on you, just like you turned your back on me when I needed you the most. Go home, and don't come back." I said, walking swiftly towards the stairs, heading to Edward's room.

"Go home Charlie, clearly she's still has a long way before she can forgive you. This isn't the end, but you two aren't just there yet." I heard Esme offer softly.

"Just… tell her that I love her. Tell her that her mother and I, we didn't mean to abandon her. We've been in Hell since the moment she walked out of our door. Tell her I'm sorry, that I'm so sorry, and that I'll spend the rest of my life begging for her forgiveness." His voice was pathetic and shaking; he was obviously crying. "I would have came to see her much sooner, but I wanted to give her time to deal with the hurt I caused her, I wanted to give her time to deal with the anger. I'm sorry." He finished.

I got to Edward's room and collapsed on the bed, wanting to forget everything that just happened.

In that moment, the cold icy fingers of reality gripped my heart. In that moment, I realized that I just disowned my father in front of the Cullens. In that moment, my strong facade slipped, and a river of tears cascaded down my face. In that moment, I felt the true meaning of pain and betrayal and loneliness.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**EPOV**

I watched as Charlie stumbled out of my family's home. I watched as he cried blood and tears for a daughter he had just lost. And I felt absolutely nothing.

I felt nothing for the man who could throw his own child to the wolves. He knew nothing about us, and more importantly, he knew nothing about me. I could have been a monster, I could have been a criminal, I could have been the type of man that would give his daughter a beating for breakfast, lunch and dinner, but he still sent her my way anyway.

My only concern was the strong girl who just drilled her father a new one. I knew she was acting strong in front of him, but I also knew that she had reached her breaking point, because if not, she wouldn't have walked away.

I took the stairs two at a time, hurrying to go to her. We haven't been friends for long, and we still had a very long way to go, but I'll be damned if I wasn't going to be there for her at her most vulnerable state.

I opened my bedroom door, praying I'd find her in there, and luckily for me she was.

"Bella?" I asked gently because I didn't wanted to startle her, that girl was so jumpy it was borderline comical.

What I saw when I approached the bed was like a scene out of a horror movie. She had tears streaming down her clenched shut eyes, and just as quickly as those tears were falling, blood was pouring out of her nose.

"Jesus Christ!" I swore. She literally broke my heart at that moment. She looked so small curled up in a fetal position, her little hands clenched into fists as she rocked back and forth. She didn't seem to notice that her face was bloodied like she just had the beating of her life. But maybe what she was going through emotionally could be considered a beating of a lifetime; it wasn't everyday that one would disown their father.

"I'm so sorry Angel." I whispered. I grabbed the box of tissues sitting on my nightstand, and sat on the bed. As gently as could, I gather her in my arms and just held her. I put of few tissues on her bloody nose, and begged her to open her eyes. She just sat there, just shaking, still bleeding and crying, but no noise was coming out of her tortured little mouth.

"Come on; open your eyes for me beautiful. I've got you, open your eyes and look at me baby." I gently swayed us back and forth, whispering reassuring things in her ear, trying to get her to come back to me.

"He's gone Angel, he won't hurt you anymore. I've got you, I'm right here Bella. Open your eyes and look at me. Charlie is gone baby." I gently spoke.

As soon as I spoke Charlies name, a heartbreaking tortured sob forced its way out of her bloody lips. It was like a damp had broke, it was like she had lost the battle and couldn't keep refusing herself the chance to hurt openly.

"Shhhh, its okay baby, its okay. It's going to be okay I promise." I told her, feeling knives stabbing my heart repeatedly. I had treated her so badly at first. I was no better than Charlie.

All this time, she had been hurting; she had been bottling up her emotions and keeping quiet. This girl I resented because I thought she was going to fuck up my life just threw away her future in order not to be a burden to me or my family.

"Why?" She asked. "What have I ever done to them? Why would they do this to me? Why?" Her pain was so evident; it literally took my breath away. She was crying her little heart out, and I had no way to help her or make her pain go away.

"You didn't do anything Bella; you didn't do anything at all. He's the fucked up one baby." I told her.

She just cried a harder and shook a little more forcefully.

"My own parents don't want me anymore." She wailed.

"That's because they're idiots. You're the best woman I've ever known Bella. You're strong and smart and compassionate. It's their loss, not yours Bella, never yours. Your life is going to get better now, I swear to you. I'm going to show you everything you've been missing baby, I promise." I gently spoke to her, trying to distract her, even for a little bit.

We spent almost two hours, with her in my arms as I swayed us gently. She cried and reassured her, she grieved her broken heart, and I felt mine break for her. I spoke to her; I made promises of a better future and a brighter tomorrow. When I became too dark outside , I gently lifted her of the bed and carried her to the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it, I carefully cleaned her face from the blood and then helped her stand her wash it more thoroughly.

I picked out one of the pajamas Alice has forced her to take, and asked her if she was able to change on her own. Standing next to the bathroom sink, she lifted her head and gave me the most heartbreaking expression I'd ever seen. Her eyes were watery and red, her lips a little chapped from the crying she'd done. I smoothed her hair away from her forehead and kissed her temple, clenching my eyes at the emotions she evoked in me. She whimpered and I hugged her tightly, repeating over and over again how sorry I was and how strong she was.

We stayed in the bathroom hugging for a few minutes, and then I left her alone in order to change. After exactly five minutes of me hovering and pacing next to the bathroom door, it opened softly and she got out, barely able to hold herself up. I quickly picked her up and carried her to her couch. "Stay right here baby okay? I'll right back." I told her.

As quickly as I could, I grabbed new sheets from the linen closet and changed the bloody sheets on the bed. Bella stayed put, watching me with lifeless eyes and a slumping body.

I headed towards her again and picked her back up. "You're sleeping next to me tonight okay? I want to make sure you'll be okay." I told her.

She just nodded and rested her head on my shoulder.

As I laid her in bed and gathered her in my arms once more, I found myself promising God, myself and her that I will do everything in my power to make sure she never feels that kind of pain again.

I hoped to God I'd succeed, but I had this ugly little feeling in the back of my mind, warning me, cautioning me, telling me that eventually, I was going to hurt her so much more than Charlie ever did.

After all, I was very good at breaking promises.

And that's how my fight… began.

**AN:**** Again I'm sorry for the delay, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Angst filled, just like you and I both know you like it ;)**

**Thank you for reading, and please leave me your thoughts, even if you're only going to yell at me for making you wait for so long.**

**Until the next one which will hopefully be in next two weeks…**


	17. Chapter 16: Lost

**AN:**** Hello dear readers, it's been a while. Real life has been a little hectic, but here I am once again, and I promise you all that I'm not giving up on this story, I WILL see it through.**

**Sorry for the wait, I had a broken hand…**

**Not much to say this time, thank you all for your readership, and I hope you continue reading.**

**Chapter 16****: ****Lost**

Nightmares…

Blood…

Restricting hands and crippling vices…

That was all I saw, heard or felt in the aftermath of the confrontation with my father.

I felt hands pulling me down, when all I wanted to was to break the surface of sanity and just… breathe.

I saw blood red all around me, suffocating and consuming.

I saw tears and punches and disappointment and resentment.

I heard screams and sobs and "I'm so sorry Baby."

All the while, I could hear him. I could feel him all around me. Try as I might, I couldn't shake the feeling of safety and belonging that I felt while his arms circled around me and held me tight. And I hated it, I hated everything about the feelings I was feeling towards him. I hated him and my father; I hated myself and this life. I just hated everything around me and I wanted it all to end.

But Edward wouldn't let it end, he wouldn't let me hide in the deepest, darkest portion of my mind, he wouldn't let go when I so desperately needed him to.

All night I thrashed and sobbed, and he whispered "I'm so sorry Baby."

All night I fought and struggled and regretted my actions and he whispered "I've got you Angel, I've got you."

All night I wondered; why was I in this bed with him, why was he holding me so tightly, why was he whispering soothing words and comforting me? What changed? Was it me? Or was it Edward? Did he finally understand the gravity of our situation? What was it that compelled him to take care of me this time around?

I woke up feeling like I've been hit by a truck, my eyes were almost swollen shut, and my nose was killing me, as was my throat.

When I started to get out of bed, Edward's hand shot out and grabbed my arm, startling me.

"Where are going sweetheart?" He asked, his voice was gravely and low. He's been through hell with me.

"To the bathroom." I replied lifelessly.

"I don't think you should walk right now Bella, hold on, I'll carry you." He told me.

Well I didn't want his pity or compassion, God only knows what he'll do now that he's seen me weak and at my lowest.

"I've had a rough night Edward, I'm not incapacitated. I can get to the bathroom by myself." I said angrily, daring him to argue with me.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry I'm just worried about you." He said, looking right through me. "I wanted to make sure you were okay Bella."

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"You didn't see yourself last night Bella, you didn't see the blood and the shaking and the gasping for air; I did. I held you all night, scared out of my mind. I thought your heart was going to stop any minute. You were shaking so badly, you were crying and begging and… and I don't know, you just worried me." He said.

"I… I get nose bleeds when I'm extremely upset or angry. It's nothing to worry about, it just happens. I didn't mean to worry you. I'm okay now, I'll be okay." I lied. I lied because I had to, I had no other option.

What was I supposed to do? Trust him? Trust that everything was going to get better after this? Why, because he helped me through the most horrible night of my life? Any decent person would have done that. I wasn't anything special, I didn't mean anything to Edward, and I was just a cruel girl who was thrown into his life.

I eventually walked to the bathroom; all by myself I might add. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, and then I got in the extravagant shower and began scrubbing. I scrubbed and washed and washed again, thinking I could wash away the memories and the hurt and the guilt.

I hit my father; I actually hit my father, and then ordered him out of my life. No matter what he had done to me, no matter how he had fucked up my life, I had no right to hit my father like that; and that's where the guilt came from. That's why I found myself on the cold shower floor, crying my heart out again for the man who used to be my hero.

Everything after that was a blur. I wanted nothing to do with life, and apparently life wanted nothing to do with me.

I spent my days buried inside my head, I found myself staring at walls all the time. I showered, I ate when I was forced to, I spoke with one syllable sentences when I was spoken to, I stared and stared and stared at walls until my vision got blurry, and then I went to bed. I no longer slept next to Edward, I no longer longed for the comfort of his bed or the comfort of his arms around me. I just curled up in a fetal position on my bed and just slept. No nightmares, no dreams… nothing.

School started and I found myself giving all I had just to pay attention in class. I didn't speak to anyone, I didn't make friends, and I didn't even remember the faces of any of my follow students. I just went to school, stared at the board or at the instructor, got my notes and went home.

Things at home weren't so different; I didn't speak to anyone there either.

Esme would look at me with tear filled eyes, and it had absolutely no effect.

Alice would try to engage me in a conversation and I would find myself tuning her out.

Rose was so pissed at me; she couldn't even look at me, and I didn't give a shit. She would spit words like "Get the fuck over it already" or "Drama queen much?" and I didn't find the energy to care or to even respond.

Emmet would goof around, tell me jokes, try to tickle me, try anything that would make me laugh or utter more than one word at a time, but he didn't succeed. When that approach didn't work, he sat me down and just talked, he went on and on about the hardships of life, and how we should be strong enough to overcome them, he begged me to talk to him, he begged me to just snap out of it and talk to him, he reminded me that he was my "go to guy" and that he loved me just like he loved Alice and Edward. He told me that he'll always be there for me, no matter what, and that when I was ready, he'll get me through this. But I didn't listen, I didn't want to listen, I didn't want anyone to be there for me, I didn't care if they were. Even though it broke my heart to see Emmet crying as he spoke, I couldn't find it in me to care enough to talk to him, and that just made me close myself off even more.

And then there was Edward…

Edward who also begged me to talk to him, who begged me to just say or do something, Edward who went to work and came home right after work, Edward who no longer partied all hours of the night, who no longer had "sleepovers" with any of his sluts, Edward who just sat there and looked at me look at the wall. First his looks were looks of pity and heartache, then they turned to looks of impatience, and lately they've been looks of pure unadulterated anger and frustration.

It's been three months since my showdown with the old Pops. It's been three months since I just abandoned my body, abandoned the people who I considered my family and abandoned the world and left, I left it all and hid in my head.

In my head, things were perfect. In my head I was a completely different person and led a completely different life. In my head my parents didn't throw me away like I was garbage, oh no. in my head my parents loved me and would have done anything for me. In my head I headed to New York that summer afternoon with a full scholarship to study medicine. In my head, when I arrived to New York, I had a job at Cullen Co. and that was where I met Em, and Alice and Jasper and Edward. In my head I wasn't forced to marry a man I didn't even know.

In my head everything was perfect.

But real life was a bitch, and I couldn't hide in my head forever.

In real life, I was close to a skeleton; I barely ate and it seemed like I lost two pounds every day.

In real life, the people closest to me, the people who considered me a part of their family started getting impatient, frustrated and too worried to leave me be.

In real life I did have a husband, and that husband had reached his boiling point.

A late Friday afternoon, I sat on a chair facing the fireplace, with a cup of hot chocolate in my hands that I had no intention of drinking and a lifeless look on my face. My family was sitting all around me; having conversations I had no intention of being a part of. Every few minutes one of them would ask me if I was doing alright, but I didn't reply. Every few minutes Alice would nudge me, Emmet would poke me, Jasper would send a worried glance my way, and all I did was just look straight ahead… aimlessly.

I thought about the fucked up things that happened to me in such a short span of time, all the abandonment and the hardships of having to get accustomed to a new life I had no idea I was supposed to be living. All the trouble with Edward and all the unworthiness I felt after my used to be family abandoned me. I guess it just dawned on me that my life was never going to be the same, and that after the contract was terminated I would have no one and absolutely nothing.

I didn't realize I was crying until one of my tears landed in the cup of hot chocolate in my hands making a tiny, barely noticeable splash. But someone did notice, because the next thing I knew, I was being yanked upwards while I hearing Edward yell: "That is it!" loudly.

He grabbed my arm and just started dragging me outside the house, and he was walking so quickly I stumbled almost six times trying to keep up with him. The dragging stopped once we reached his black Lamborghini, and then I was being shoved into the passenger's seat. Edward go into the car and peeled out of the drive way. His was speeding so much that the scenery around us was nothing but flashing blurs. Normally I would have been screaming his ear off, but frankly I didn't care if we crashed and died, so I stayed absolutely still, because nothing mattered.

In no time, he was parking in the underground garage of a huge building I had never seen before, and again I was dragged out of the car and into an elevator so quickly it barely had time to register in my mind. Edward inserted a card of some sorts and pressed a button, and we were off.

When the elevator's doors opened, we were in the foyer of a huge, elegant apartment that could only be dubbed as a Bachelor Pad, and then the dragging began again. Edward finally released me when we reached an enormous bedroom decorated in all black and white.

I stood still, waiting. I had no idea what was going to happen now, and I absolutely didn't care. I had no idea what Edward was planning, if he was going to hurt me, or yell at me, or beat the shit out of me until I snapped out of it, and I still didn't care.

Edward took a few steps away from me, and then turned around to face me. The look in his eyes should have made me pee my pants. It was so crazed, so overwhelmingly frightening that I should have been running and screaming for help, but I stayed still… waiting.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he held it in for what seemed like an eternity, and then let it out slowly. When he opened his eyes, he was a little calmer, but still distraught.

"You know…" His tone of voice was bored, like he wanted to be anywhere but here, and I didn't blame him. "The old Bella, the Bella I knew, My Bella would have killed me for touching her like that. She would have scratched my eyes out and hung me by my balls. But this isn't Bella, this is a shell of a person who was too weak to just FUCKING DEAL WITH IT." He screamed the last part so loudly, I could have swore the walls vibrated. "For three months, three fucking months Isabella, you've been making every single person in my family miserable. For three months I've been losing sleep over you, for three months I've been waiting for the girl I knew to just… come back. But you won't, you'll happily stay locked in your head while we worry our freaking brains out over you. You won't eat, you won't speak, you won't interact with anyone or do anything, and I'm not going to let this go on any longer. You're making yourself sick, you're killing yourself slowly right in front of my eyes and this is it, this is where this shit ends. I'm not letting you fade away. You either snap the fuck out of it, or I'm going to make you snap out of it." He seethed.

I have never seen Edward this angry, even while confronting his witch of a grandmother; he was never his upset or angry.

I heard what he said, I heard every word, but I didn't want to respond, I didn't want to "snap out of it". I didn't want to go back to a life where I made everyone miserable and I was never good enough. I didn't want to go back to a life where I abandoned my dream. I wanted insanity to take me over and pull me under and just burry me. I didn't want this life anymore…

But Edward wouldn't relent. By not moving or speaking or even blinking I made him all the more angry, I made him crazier and more frustrated and fed up.

He charged towards me and grabbed me so tightly; it felt like a jolt to my system. And then he shook me… he shook me and started yelling again.

"Why can't you see? Why can't you just fucking see? You have a whole bunch of people dying to love you, dying to make you a part of their family, and what do you do? You spit in all their faces. Why can't you see that what you're doing to yourself is going to kill you? That it's going to kill me too? Wake up Bella! Wake up and take a look around! The world isn't the monster you're making it out to be. Wake the hell up!" He screamed and shook me and screamed again, but I wasn't ready to do anything yet, I wasn't ready to do anything at all.

He looked at me and just searched my eyes, and I could practically hear him begging me to really look at him. "You're not going to do anything, are you?" He asked disappointingly.

I saw the look in his eyes darken, and his attitude shift. I saw his arrogant little smirk and the squaring of his shoulders. I saw his hand reach for the hem of my blouse and I saw his tongue that peaked out to wet his lips. "I can do whatever I want right now, and you won't do anything about it." He smirked "And trust me, I want to do a whole lot of things to you right now." He winked and started lifting my shirt.

I looked at his hand, creeping closer and closer to my bra until he lifted my chin with his hand and looked at my lips hungrily. "I've been dying to taste these lips again for some time now." He murmured huskily as he started closing the distance between our lips.

I could have pushed him away, I could have screamed bloody murder and slapped him, but I didn't. I didn't want to; I wanted to feel his lips on mine, I wanted to see if it could distract me from my anguish. I wanted to find out if Edward can be my anchor to sanity.

When his lips reached mine, everything around me became kind of numb. I couldn't feel anything but the feel of his soft lips against mine, and it was so different from the first time he kissed me. This time I knew he was going to, this time I kind of wanted him to, and this time it felt absolutely amazing.

Pins and needles crawled all over my body, and my lips tingled. But I didn't kiss him back, I couldn't. It was such a blissful feeling being distracted from my burden that I kept absolutely still and just enjoyed the feeling while it lasted. Edward wouldn't kiss me for long, he said it himself that I wasn't his type. He wouldn't be able to make himself kiss me or be intimate with me, even if it was for the noble cause of snapping me out of it.

He backed away for a second and looked at me worriedly. When he got no reaction out of me, he arched an eyebrow, barked a tiny laugh and backed further away. "Wow." He said. "That felt… Fuck that felt amazing." He spoke as though it surprised him that kissing me could be enjoyable. "I won't be satisfied with just that though… Since you are so compliant, I might as well do something memorable." He reached for my shirt again and practically ripped it off, surprising the hell out of me. Inwardly I was screaming, I didn't want him to see me shirtless, but on the outside I was still a statue; I didn't even bring my arms up to cover my breasts.

Edward circled his hands around my waist and pulled me toward him. He reached for my jeans as he attacked my lips again. This time, his kiss was more forceful, this time it wasn't a gentle peck on the lips, it was a punishing kiss and I enjoy the punishment. I felt his hand on my thigh and took notice that it wasn't covered. I was in a black bra and panties with my pants pooled around my converse covered feet and had no idea when Edward unbuttoned my pants and yanked them down. Edward then broke his one-sided kiss and crouched in front of me. He unlaced my shoes and took them off one by one as I stumbled a bit until he steadied me, then he took off my pants. He stood back up and just looked at me, and I felt like crying. I wanted to cover myself up, but that would mean I was giving him what he wanted by snapping out of it. That would mean I'd have to feel the horrible feelings I've dealt with that night, that would mean getting back to real life, and I didn't want that at all. So I let him snake his hand under my leg and hitch it to his waist. I let him pick me up and walk us towards the wall, I let him put my other leg around his waist and steady me against the wall while his lips attacked mine again. I let him touch my breast and palm my ass and I didn't do anything about it. I wanted to scream, because he felt amazing. I didn't want him to stop; I wanted him to stay right here, doing exactly what he was doing. For the first time in my life, I actually longed for the physical contact he was giving me.

I clenched my eyes shut and just felt him.

I felt him move us away from the wall, I felt him snake his hand into my hair as if steadying my head, and then I felt him slam us into the wall again. He repeated the act three more times before he broke away and yelled: "React!"

"React, Isabella! Do something!" He screamed at me, holding me tighter. "My Bella would have killed me by now. Look at me; look at what I'm doing. You are in your bra and panties, I have you against a wall, and I'm going to fuck you right here, right now if you don't react and push me away." He shook me, staring into my eyes. I could feel the desperation rolling off of him in waves.

I stayed in the same position, begging my body to comply. I wanted to hug him, and wanted to tell him that it's going to be okay, I wanted to comfort him, because by now Edward has tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Please baby, please do something. Snap out of it Bella please." He begged. "Please baby, just look at me, look at me and you'll see that I'm dying for you to come back to me."

Something in my stomach coiled and I felt fire take over me. It started in my belly and spread to my chest, to my arms and legs and face. I felt every cell of me burst in flames and then all I felt was pain.

I screamed, and Edward stilled. He looked at me with sock written all over his face, and then all I saw was devastation. He put me down and backed away quickly, shaking his head from left to right and covering his face with his hands.

"What have I done? What in God's name have I done?" He mumbled. "I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry baby. I swear I won't touch you anymore. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Angel."

But I didn't want his apologies. I wanted him to just hold me again. I wanted his kisses, I wanted the distraction, and I wanted him to do anything and everything he wanted with me so I could feel good again.

"No, no no no" I hiccupped. "Edward." I sobbed as I sank to the floor.

"I know baby, I know. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have touched you like that, I shouldn't have kissed you. I know baby, I'm sorry." He replied, sitting on the floor across from me, but still keeping his distance. His hands were hesitating, as if he wanted to just reach for me and pull me to him, but his conscience wouldn't let him.

"Come back. Come back." I pleaded. I just wanted him to save me from the hell boiling inside of me; I wanted him to ease the pain.

"What?" He asked, his eyes swimming with questions.

"Come back." I said more clearly. "Hold… Hold me again."

He quickly scrambled to get to me, in a flash I was on his lap with his arms tightly wrapped around me. He hugged me tightly and squeezed, and I felt the pain ebb a little.

"Shhh, shhh Bella. It's going to be okay, I promise." He whispered. And for the first time in months, I looked at the beautiful man with the dark circles under his eyes. I saw in his eyes the pain and anguish he's been through these past few months with me. So with teary eyes and a shaking body, I looked him straight in the eyes and asked him to kiss me.

"Bella, what are you… What are you doing?" He asked. "Since when would you allow me to kiss you?"

"Please. I know… I know I'm gross Edward. I know I'm not your type and that you couldn't give a fuck about me, but please just kiss me, make me forget." I begged.

"Gross? Are you out of your mind? Why would I…? Baby you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You mean a lot to me Bella. You mean a lot." He replied, and then I felt his lips on mine again and it was like a balm, soothing all the wounds and dulling the pain. I kissed him back this time, I kissed him with everything I had, and I heard us both whimper when we pulled away.

"Being with you… Kissing you Bella is like nothing I've ever felt before." Edward said, and he stood the both of us up and led us towards the bed…

It was the first time ever that I wanted something so badly, I felt consumed by the pull.

**AN:**** Ummm…. So there it is folks.**

**Lemon next chapter? Who knows… **

**But I do know one thing… Chapter 17 is going to be up sooner than you think (wink wink.) **

**Thank you so much for reading, and please take the time to review and tell me what you think **


End file.
